Cute 'N Cuddly
by Treemist1022
Summary: Following the events of 'Kia' the Penguins, the Lemurs, and Team Watermelon find it hard to adjust to the changes, they arent getting along either, but maybe with a little patience, and a lot of time, they can work together.
1. The Sewage Mission

**Welcome back readers! Here we are, the sequel, who else is excited?**

**Kia: As you can see, I am also back, because Misty wouldn't let me leave...**

**Me: You should be proud, I like your company.**

**Kia: let's just start the chapter.**

**Me: Alright, I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, however I do own my Ocs, and there are allot of those...**

BAM

"Ty! You blew a hole in the plane!" Kia yelled at her teammate from inside a nice silver plane that now had a big hole in it. Her feathers were fluffed up and she looked like one big fluffball.

The cat shrugged. "Hey, don't worry it's not like it's our plane or anything." She said casually as she leaned against the wall, her backpack down by her feet and her usually white paws dyed blue.

Kia glared at her. "Exactly! It's not even our plane! We stole it from the P.P.A, I'm sure they are just going to love that!" She yelled at the cat.

Nika, who was piloting the plane turned her head around. "Kia! Stop yelling at Ty, and vhere are the Penguins? Vey vere supposed to meet us an hour ago! Vey veren't even at the location!" She yelled.

The penguin shrugged. "I don't know! They could be getting snocones or something." She said.

Nika looked at her like she was crazy. "Snowcones? Vhy would they be getting snocones?" She asked before turning back to look outside.

Right then Nutmeg walked into the pilot room casually, as she held a very nice and round rock. "Shhh, you'll wake the King." She said in a upperclass British accent.

Kia glared at the squirrel. "That's a rock! It can't sleep, or eat, or wake up, or be king!" She yelled at the squirrel, who looked offended as she held the rock closer to her.

"How dare you insult the king!" She scolded Kia and cooed at the rock. "Don't listen to her your majesty, she is just a filthy American."

Kia glared angrily at Nutmeg. "It's. !"

Ty looked from Nutmeg, to Kia, then to Kia, to Nika. "It doesn't matter if it's a rock or not!" She yelled, getting their attention. "It doesn't matter that the Penguins aren't here yet either, for the love of dynamite it doesn't even matter that I blew a hole in the plane and that Nutmeg is delusional and believes that the rock is a king and she is his nanny, what matters is that the plane is set to self destruct and we are all going to die in less then three minutes!" She yelled at them.

The four teammates looked at each other and screamed as the plane began spinning and spiraling towards the ground.

_Hi! I'm Kia, and you are Shirley Confused. See what I did there? With the name? No? Well ok, anyways you're confused, and why wouldn't you be, you came into the story in one of the worst possible times._

For this all to make sense, we should go back about four days...

Kia opened her eyes, she sighed and groggily got out of her 'dog' bed, she looked to the right and then to the left. Kia smiled, the twins were still asleep, she walked over to where she kept her ribbons and grabbed one, quickly tying it on her head, she blinked to remove the sleepiness from her eyes and glanced over at the clock.

"I'm late!" She said as she noticed the time, Kia rushed over to the window and opened it, she then climbed down the ladder and began rushing towards Central Park.

Meanwhile the Penguins were on the fake island training, well three of them were.

Skipper had given Kowalski time to invent today, while the others trained.

"I've done it!" Kowalski exclaimed loudly as he emerged from the HQ, holding a new invention.

Skipper rolled his eyes as he stopped training. "What is it this time Kowalski?" He asked, already knowing that it was going to go horribly wrong somehow.

Kowalski showed them his invention. "I call it the: Delusionality." He said happily. "This little invention when pointed at someone, can make that person think they are someone else." He explained.

Skipper looked at it skeptically. "Does it have an actual purpose?" He asked and Kowalski I shrugged.

While they were talking about the invention, Kia had finally made it to the Park, she stopped sliding when she saw the zoo. "Well, I could just stop by and say hi." She decided and waddled over to the zoo, she jumped onto a wall and entered the zoo.

Kia slid over to the penguin habitat. "Hi!" She said happily as she slid over to them.

Private smiled at her. "Hello Kia." He said happily and Rico waved.

Skipper turned to her. "What're you doing here soldier? It's Monday." He said.

Kia nodded. "I know, I'm heading over there right now, I just wanted to say hello-" she paused as she spotted Kowalski's newest invention, she slid over and squealed excitedly. "What's that?" She asked.

Kowalski smirked. "I call it the: Delusionality, when pointed at someone, it makes that person think they are someone else." He explained happily as she showed Kia the invention.

Kia clapped excitedly. "That's so cool! How does it work? Do they mentally decide who they are themselves, or do you choose? Have you tried it out yet?" She asked.

Kia's eyes widened. "I'm late!" She said and turned to leave. "I would love to see the Delusionality in action, but I have to go, I'm late." She explained and slid off.

She jumped back over the wall and began sliding over to team Watermelon's HQ.

Once Kia got there, she pressed her foot down on the rock and slid in, she got up and brushed her feathers down and looked up to see a very annoyed lemur.

"You're late."

Kia sighed. "I know, I woke up late, and then I said hi to the Penguins, and then Kowalski had a new invention, and I guess I lost track of time." She apologized and waddled over to the little kitchen they had. "Do we have any fish? I forgot about breakfast."

Ty shook her head. "Sorry, we're out." She said to the penguin.

Kia looked disappointed as her stomach growled.

Nika rolled her eyes. "Vats vut you get for being late Kia." She said sternly and walked over to the elevator they had, it was white and was the only way to get to the rest of the HQ. "Come on, Nutmeg is vaiting for us." She explained and the other two quickly entered the elevator with her.

It stopped on floor 5 and the three got out.

The room they were in now was the training room, it split into four different areas.

A swimming pool, a gym, an empty space, and a smaller room with many different weapons.

Nutmeg was sitting with her feet in the pool waiting for them when they entered, she got up and smiled at them. "Kia, you're finally here! We've been waiting for an hour for you to get here, what took you so long?" She asked while Kia muttered something about time and sleep and delusions.

Ty looked at Nika. "What are we doing today?" She asked looking warily at the swimming pool, she hated that side of the room.

Nika sighed. "Swimming." She said to her own disappointment.

Kia grinned and glanced over at Ty, who was grimacing at the thought, while Nutmeg looked indifferent of the subject.

The little squirrel looked up at Nika. "Why swimming?" She asked, tilting her head.

Nika glared at the water while answering. "It's important too-" she stopped as the intruder alert alarm went off, a beeping noise started and flashing red lights filled the room.

Kia looked up. "Intruder alert? But how did they get in?" She asked curiously.

Ty sighed in relief. "Yes!" She said happily and as fast as she cloud she ran over to the elevator and waited for the other three to come as well.

Once everyone was inside the elevator, they zoomed up to the first floor and flipped out of the elevator, landing in fighting positions.

There, waiting patiently in the middle of the room was a bluebird, perched up on the counter. She looked at them. "Are you Team Watermelon?" She asked and they nodded. "I need your help."

The four glanced at each other before Kia stepped forward, looking at the bird suspiciously. "Alright Birdie, how did you get in here?" She asked, after all the only way in was through the slide, which didn't open unless a member of the team stepped on the rock.

The bird shrugged. "The hatchet was open." She explained simply and Kia felt a rush of embarrassment, she must have left it open when she entered.

Clearing her throat and ignoring the looks from her teammates, Kia decided to move on. "Why do you think we will help you?" She asked.

The blue bird smiled. "Because you are a team of detectives, and you wouldn't turn down a mystery." She said, beaming with happiness of her knowledge.

Nika and Kia shared a look, the poor bird thought they were detectives, well it was better than her knowing they were secret agents. Nika walked over to where Kia was standing and looked at the bird. "How did you know of us, and vhere to find us?" She asked.

The bird grinned and pointed her left wing at Nutmeg. "The squirrel told me."

As soon as the words came out of her beak, Nutmeg received glares from each of her teammates as she smiled sheepishly at them.

Nika looked back at the bluebird. "Vhy do you need our help?" She asked, eyeing the bird suspiciously, she didn't trust her.

"My friend lives in the sewers- he's a rat." The bird said and looked shocked when the team cringed when she said he was a rat. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Ty nodded. "We don't have a good history with rats is all." She explained and the bird nodded curtly.

The bluebird waited for them to stop cringing before she continued. "Something is wrong with the sewage, it's affecting the rats, my friend isn't himself, he is more aggressive, and I think it's because of the sewage." She explained, making Kia scoff.

"The Sewage? Are we talking about the same filthy, disgusting, unholy combination of Bactria, slime, wastage, and filth?" She asked the bird skeptically. "Nothing is wrong about the sewage other than the fact that it is indeed sewage." Kia stated smugly and folded her flippers.

The bluebird looked hurt. "You don't understand, it's affecting my friend, and some of the rats aren't even gray anymore, some of them have changed so much, it's affecting their fur." She said.

Nika sighed. "Fine, ve will solve vis sewage problem." She said and the bird smiled in glee.

"Thank you, and if you need to contact me, my name is Giselle." She said and flew out, laughing gleefully.

Ty looked at Nika like she was crazy. "Why did we accept again?"

Nika was about to answer, but was cut short by Kia.

The penguin had gasped in shock. "Is it already 11:00 am? I have to go!" She said and hurried outside, the others followed.

"Vhere do you think you're going?" Nika asked, stopping the penguin in her tracks.

Kia looked at her feet in embarrassment and muttered something quietly.

Ty put her paw to her ear. "What's that Kia? I don't think we caught that." She said smirking.

Kia sighed. "I have a vet appointment today." She said and looked up. "That's one of the plus sides of having owners, I get vet visits." She said sarcastically while Ty laughed. "It won't take long." She promised and left.

Four hours later

"Wouldn't take long' she said, yeah whatever!" Ty said, quoting Kia, as her tail swished in annoyance behind her.

Nutmeg looked up at her older teammates. "Maybe we should go find her." She suggested happily, hugging her bushy tail.

Nika nodded. "I know exactly vhere to start." She decided with a smirk.

The Penguins were relaxing on their habitat, when suddenly, Team Watermelon jumped in front of them.

"Vhere's Kia?" Nika asked them, glaring as she watched them get out of their chairs.

Skipper glared at her. "I thought Kia was with you guys today, the last time we say her was this morning when she admired Kowalski's useless invention." He explained.

Kowalski glared at Skipper as he pulled out his invention. "The Delusionality is not useless! It works." He stated holding the invention close to himself defensively.

Right then, Nutmeg walked over holding a perfectly round gray rock. "Hey guys, you won't believe what I found, this rock is so round and smooth! It's unbelievable!" She said as she walked over.

However, she slipped and ran into Kowalski, and when this happened, Kowalski let go of his invention, and it landed next to Nutmeg and fired, right before exploding.

Nika and Ty gasped and pushed Kowalski away. "Nutmeg, are you ok?" Ty asked as Nutmeg got up and rubbed her head.

The squirrel blinked at them before asking: "Who is Nutmeg?" She stood up and picked up the rock, brushing any dirt off it. "I am Miss Matilda, guardian, and nanny of his royal majesty, Prince Topaz!" She said in a upper class British accent as she showed them the rock.

"Miss Matilda? Topaz? Nutmeg what are you going on about?" Ty asked, confused as Nutmeg walked around the habitat humming to the rock.

Nika turned around and glared at the Penguins. "You did vis, change her back right now." She demanded pointed an accusing finger at the birds.

Kowalski brushed off any dust from his feathers and looked up at the lemur. "I wish I could, but my Delusionality is no more, I'm afraid you will have to deal with Miss Matilda until I can build a new one." He stated.

Nika glared at him before turning back to her team. "Alright, let's go get Kia." She said.

Meanwhile, Kia had just gotten back from the vet and was rubbing her backside while glaring at the twins. She waddled into the room and squawked angrily at them.

The twins looked at her. "You had to get your shots some time." One of them said, much to Kia's dislike as she squawked angrily at them again, and the twins just shrugged.

"It would have been over a lot quicker if you hadn't bit the vet, and then ran outside and made the assistant chase you while you broke stuff." One of the twins muttered.

Kia glared at them and looked up at the clock, she should probably be getting back to her team, they did after all of a mission to complete, she didn't bother waving goodbye as she squawked angrily at them while walking over to the window and climbing down the ladder.

The twins glanced at each other. "Do you think she's still mad about the taser?"

Team Watermelon was making their way to Kia's owners house when they spotted Kia. "Kia, vut took so long?" Nika asked.

Kia shrugged sheepishly and walked over to them. "Uhh, it doesn't matter, should we get started on the mission?" She asked.

Nutmeg looked up from the rock. "Mission? Heavens no, it's much to dangerous for Prince Topaz." She said and held the rock closer to her.

Kia blinked. "What's with her?" She asked, pointing her flipper at Nutmeg, who went back to cooing at the rock.

Ty rolled her eyes. "She got hit by your friend's crazy invention and now she thinks she's a British nanny to the 'king' meaning the rock." She explained, rolling her eyes again.

Nika looked at them. "Vets get going."

Once they finally made it into the sewers(Ty had to literally drag Nutmeg along) they began searching.

Kia was scanning the sewage with one of her contraptions, Nika was asking around and digging up whatever she could, while Ty was in charge of watching Nutmeg.

"Listen Nutmeg, you are not a British nanny, you are a secret agent." Ty said to the squirrel.

Nutmeg laughed. "Me, a secret agent? Are you sure you are feeling alright dear?" She asked as she looked at Ty with concern.

Ty sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine." She said quickly and looked a few feet away at the strange bubbling sewage.

Nika was talking to a rat, when a thumping began, she looked around before spotting the Rat King, her eyes winded in surprise. "Vut type of foul creature is vat?" She asked.

The Rat King pounded his fists. "Who's ready for some thumping?" He asked as he looked at Team Watermelon.

Kia waddled over to Nika. "Nika, I've found something." She said quietly, and Nika nodded.

"Ve vill discuss it on the vay, it's tome to leave." She said, still watching the Rat King.

Kia nodded and turned to Ty and Nutmeg. "Ty, we're leaving." She said and Ty sighed in relief.

"Finally, do you know how annoying Miss Matilda is?" She asked, and right then, the sewer walls began shaking, making Nutmeg loose her grip on her rock, the rock was going to fall into the sewage, so of course Nutmeg reacted by pushing Ty out of the way and saving her rock just in time.

Ty had been pushed into the sewage however, and she had hurriedly got out. "It burns! It burns!" She yelled and looked at her paws, which were turning blue. She paused. "And now it chills! It chills us!" She yelled.

Kia and Nika looked at Ty weirdly, before Nika shot her grappling hook. The lemur grabbed Ty while Kia grabbed Nutmeg and they made their escape.

When the got back to the HQ, they relaxed a little.

Ty looked at her now blue paws, she sighed sadly. "My paws are blue." She said quietly, examining her paws. She breathed in and turned around to glare at Nutmeg who was once again cooing at the rock. "This is your fault! You pushed me into the sewage and now my once white as snow paws are blue!" She yelled angrily, scaring Nutmeg.

Nika turned her head sharply. "Ty, stop yelling at Nutmeg, she isn't herself right now." She ordered and turned back around to talk to Kia. "Vwell, what did you find?" She asked.

Kia pulled out her scanner. "When I was scanning the area, my scanner picked up traces of Psilocybin Agaricus bisporus, some toxic encephalopathy, cacti, and a hint of Senecio sanmarcosensis." She stated, looking up from her scanner.

Nika raised an eye at her.

Kia sighed. "Magic mushrooms, toxic chemicals, cacti, and a plant that can only be found in Peru." She explained and Nika nodded in understanding.

"Vell then, it looks lie ve're going to Peru." Nika said smirking.

The next morning, Team Watermelon was packing a few things they would need when Kia entered.

"I hope you are all happy, it was not easy to convince the Penguins to let me go with you guys since its a penguin day, and we don't know how long we'll be gone." Kia said and walked over to Nika. " I hope you don't mind me asking, but how exactly are we going to get to Peru? It's not as if we have a plane." She said.

Nika looked up from her packing. "The P.P.A headquarters isn't far, ve are going to ask them for a lift." She explained and Ty nodded as she slumped her backpack over her shoulders.

"It was my idea." She said proudly, swishing her tail behind her.

Kia looked at them and blinked. "Yeah, I doubt they will just give us a lift." She said and Ty rolled her eyes.

The cat leaned against the wall. "I'm sure General Swift will help us, he's a dog, lovable, naive, and loyal." She said, and Kia wasn't sure if Ty was complimented dogs or insulting them. "Not to mention dumb." Ty added.

Kia nodded, yep Ty was insulting them.

Nika finished packed and stood up. "Alright vhere' Nutmeg?" She asked, looking at her teammates.

Ty rolled her eyes and pointed over to a corner, where Nutmeg had the rock rolled up in a blanket.

"Hush now your majesty, we will be going with these Americans on a vacation, they are soldiers and will protect you." Nutmeg told the rock.

Nika sighed. "Nutme-er Miss Matilda, it's time to go." She called to the squirrel, who nodded and walked over, holding the rock.

"I still don't think we're getting a ride from General Swift." Kia said skeptically.

Ty smirked. "Of course we are."

They were all sitting in General Swift's office, asking him for a plane.

General Swift shook his head, taking off his cowboy hat, he sighed and looked set them. "I would love to give ya'll a plane ride to Peru, but unless this is an official mission, assigned from us, than I am afraid I can't help." He explained.

Ty looked at the Dalmatian in disbelieve. "General, it's just to Peru, I'm sure you have a plane we could use right?" She asked hopefully.

The dog shook his head. "I can't help you." He stated and the team began walking out. "Good luck though!" He called after them, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

Ty rolled her eyes as soon as they were out of the office. "Stupid dog." She muttered and Kia slapped the back of her head.

"That's a general you're talking about, show some respect, I told you he couldn't help us, if you had just listened to me from the beginning, we could have saved a lot of time." She stated smugly.

Nika looked around. "Vait, vhere is Nutmeg?" She asked looking around.

Right then, they heard an engine go off, the three turned around to see Nutmeg getting on a plane humming quietly.

Their eyes widened as they chased after the squirrel.

"Nutmeg, what are you doing! Get out of there." Kia yelled, not that Nutmeg listened, and soon the plane began to take off.

Nika, Ty, and Kia watched the plane take off with Nutmeg inside.

The lemur turned around to Kia. "Vhere is that plane going?" She asked.

Kia waddled over to where the plane was. "Africa." She said.

"Africa? Nutmeg can't go to Africa! Especially in her state of mind!" Ty yelled.

Nika pointed at Kia. "Kia, ve need a plan." She ordered and Kia nodded.

The penguin looked around. "Uh, we take that plane." She said pointing at a smaller one a few feet away. "We catch up with the plane Nutmeg is on, and rescue her." She said and Nika nodded.

"I'll fly." She said and the three ran over to the plane.

Ty pushed a guy out of the way. "Sorry, but we're taking this plane." She said and closed the doors as soon as the three of them were inside.

Nika was already seated in the pilot seat and they quickly took off.

"Kia, Ty get ready!" Nika yelled as they got right above the plane Nutmeg was on.

Kia and Ty were each holding either rope, or some weird contraption as Nika opened the hanger and they jumped.

The landed on the top plane and Kia quickly made an entrance with her contraption and they jumped into the plane.

Nutmeg was sitting calmly in one of the seats. "Come on Nutmeg." Ty said and grabbed the squirrel.

Nika landed the plane in a rainforest and everyone got out.

"So, this is Peru." Ty said looking around, "I don't like it."

Kia walked over to Ty and pulled one of her inventions out of her backpack. "We need to head towards the Pacific Ocean." She stated and started walking away, the other three followed her.

"Look your highness, such strange plant-life, very exotic." Nutmeg said looking at the trees in awe.

While they were walking, Kia accidentally fell into a hole.

"Kia, are you alright?" Nika asked as Ty and Nika ran over to the hole Kia had fallen in.

Kia nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, however it sure is squishy down here...Could you throw down some rope?" She asked.

Ty grabbed some rope from her back pack and tossed one end down.

Kia climbed out and smiled. "Thanks...Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as she saw the expressions on her team's face.

She looked down to see she was covered in a weird mixture of fungi and moss, and it was itchy, she screamed and started jumping up and down. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" She yelled and Ty sprayed her with a water bottle, washing it away.

Kia sighed in relief. "Thanks." She said and smiled, and right then her feathers fluffed out, making her look like a giant ball of fluff. She sighed. "Perfect"

The mission itself was quite easy, all they had to do was make an antidote to the sewage, and Kia was able to do that in a day while the others fetched her the ingredients she needed, the rats would be back to normal in no time.

They were back on the plane and heading home, Nutmeg was 'playing' blocks with her rock, Ty was playing around with her explosives, and Kia was talking to Nika.

"Nika, Psilocybin Agaricus bisporus, toxic encephalopathy, cacti, and Senecio sanmarcosensis don't just somehow appear in the New York sewer system, someone had to put it there." She said seriously.

Nika raised an eye at her. "Vho?" She asked curiously.

Kia shrugged. "I don't know, but perhaps the Penguins might, they know the rats better than I do, maybe I could contact them, they could meet us somewhere and help us finish the mission." She suggested and Nika nodded curtly.

The penguin smiled. "I'll go contact them." She said and waddled off.

An hour later, Nika was looking around at the many buttons when one caught her eye, it was a mix between pink and green and well, it was huge. "I vonder..." Nika muttered and pressed the button.

SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES

Nika panicked and started pressing buttons to stop it, but to no avail.

Kia and Ty ran in.

"What's going on?" Kia asked.

SELF DESTRUCT IN FOUR MINUTES

Kia turned to Nika. "You pressed the self destruct button?" She asked and Nika nodded.

Ty smirked and grabbed one of her bombs. "I know how to turn it off." She said and through the bomb and the button.

Kia gasped and quickly the bomb and tossed it into a different room.

BAM

"Ty! You blew a hole in the plane!" Kia yelled at her teammate from inside a nice silver plane that now had a big hole in it. Her feathers were fluffed up and she looked like one big fluffball.

The cat shrugged. "Hey, don't worry it's not like it's our plane or anything." She said casually as she leaned against the wall, her backpack down by her feet and her usually white paws dyed blue.

Kia glared at her. "Exactly! It's not even our plane! We stole it from the P.P.A, I'm sure they are just going to love that!" She yelled at the cat.

Nika, who was piloting the plane turned her head around. "Kia! Stop yelling at Ty, and vhere are the Penguins? Vey vere supposed to meet us an hour ago! Vey veren't even at the location!" She yelled.

The penguin shrugged. "I don't know! They could be getting snocones or something." She said.

Nika looked at her like she was crazy. "Snowcones? Vhy would they be getting snocones?" She asked before turning back to look outside.

Right then Nutmeg walked into the pilot room casually, as she held a very nice and round rock. "Shhh, you'll wake the King." She said in a upperclass British accent.

Kia glared at the squirrel. "That's a rock! It can't sleep, or eat, or wake up, or be king!" She yelled at the squirrel, who looked offended as she held the rock closer to her.

"How dare you insult the king!" She scolded Kia and cooed at the rock. "Don't listen to her your majesty, she is just a filthy American."

Kia glared angrily at Nutmeg. "It's. !"

Ty looked from Nutmeg, to Kia, then to Kia, to Nika. "It doesn't matter if it's a rock or not!" She yelled, getting their attention. "It doesn't matter that the Penguins aren't here yet either, for the love of dynamite it doesn't even matter that I blew a hole in the plane and that Nutmeg is delusional and believes that the rock is a king and she is his nanny, what matters is that the plane is set to self destruct and we are all going to die in less then three minutes!" She yelled at them.

The four teammates looked at each other and screamed as the plane began spinning and spiraling towards the ground.

They were about to hit the ground, when the Penguins jumped in. "It looks like you could use some help." Skipper said and before you could say "Penguins" the birds had everyone out safely, just as the plane exploded.

Once the shock wore off, Kia grow up and hugged the Penguins. "Thanks for the rescue." She said and Nika grudgingly agreed.

Skipper nodded. "We would have been here sooner, but Kowalski wanted to finish remaking the Delusionality." He said and Kowalski powered up the invention and fired it at Nutmeg.

Nutmeg blinked a few times before looking up at her team. "Where are we?" She asked, returning back to herself.

Everything went back to normal after that, Kia poured the antidote into the sewers and Ty got her white paws back.

Kowalski and Kia whipped up an antidote to Kia's allergic reaction, and Nika explained everything to General Swift about the plane, he took it rather well and all he requested was that next time, they listen to him.

And so, everything went back to normal, however Kia and Nika were still curious as to who infected the sewage, and why.

**Alright, this is chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it!**

Kia: R&R!


	2. We are staying with you for awhile!

**Good whatever-time-of-day it is Readers!**

**Kia: So, this chapter might seem short, because Misty had a different plan for this chapter, but she was faced with horrible writing block with that idea, so we went with this one instead. **

**Me: Yeperee-yupurdoo.**

**Kia: Don't say that. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Oh, by the way what are your thoughts on a ****_previously_**** thing and a ****_Fun Fact_**** thing, like we had in ****_Kia_****? Because I was thinking of doing that, but I'm just not sure.**

**Kia: We also have an idea to replace the ****_fun fact_**** with a ****_trivia_****Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

The Penguins were doing their morning exercises when they got a visit from Team Watermelon.

Kia smiled at them and waddled over. "Hi guys!" She said cheerfully.

Private smiled back. "Morning Kia." He said happily.

Rico greeted her with a big hug, and Kowalski nodded to her.

Skipper raised his eye at the rest of the team. "Kia, what are they doing here?" He asked looking from Kia to Team Watermelon.

Kia grinned sheepishly. "Well..."

Nika rolled her eyes at Kia and walked over to Skipper. "Ve details are not important, all you need to know is vat we are getting transferred to a different location because we can no longer use our HQ." She said stubbornly.

Skipper folded his flippers. "Ok, but why are you here?" He asked suspiciously.

Kia turned to Nika. "General Frost hasn't contacted them yet." She stated and Nika groaned.

"I don't vant to explain! Kia you do it."

The penguin nodded and turned back to look at the Penguins. "Well, under the orders of General Frost, General Cloud, and General Swift, we are supposed to be bunking with you until we can go to our new HQ." She explained.

Private smiled at the thought of having them stay here for a few days, while Rico coughed up a block of cheese in surprise, Kowalski seemed confused, and Skipper's eyes widened.

"Staying with us? No." He said stubbornly.

Right then Ty's backpack started vibrating, she opened it and pulled out a communications device, she tossed it to Kia. "Andra it's for you." She said as Kia glared at her.

"Don't call me that." She said and turned on the device.

General Frost appeared on the small screen.

"Plunder."

"Frost."

The general nodded to Kia. "We were having some technical difficulties and weren't able to contact the Penguins, you will have to tell them yourselves." He said.

Kia laughed a little. "Ah, well you see, we've already done that sir." She explained and glanced at the two teams, who were glaring at each other.

Frost raised his feathery eyebrow. "Oh really?" He asked and Kia nodded. "How did they take it?" He asked curiously.

Kia looked at Skipper. "Well, um Skipper refused." She said quietly.

The general nodded on the device. "Let me talk to him." He ordered and Kia handed the device to the skipper.

Skipper greeted the general with a salute before heading into the HQ.

When he was in there he began speaking. "Why are they supposed to stay with us sir, why not somewhere else?" He asked.

The general shook his head. "Team Watermelon is to stay with you for a few days while our agents work on finding and building them a new HQ, we have already arranged for Nika to be a temporary transfer for the lemurs, and Kia is already a usual with you and your team." He stated.

"They will stay with you until further notice, do I make myself clear captain?" General Frost asked looking at Skipper as if daring him to question his orders.

After a long pause Skipper nodded. "Yes sir." He said and General Frost nodded to him before turning off the communication device.

Meanwhile, the others were talking up top.

"So, what happened with your old HQ?" Private asked curiously.

Kia frowned. "Well, it was thanks to two reasons, one being an annoying bluebird and another being a team of squirrels..." She started as a flashback started.

_Flashback Time  
>(In Kia's POV)<em>

_I was in our little kitchen of ours, getting some fish, which I had put in there earlier that day. "Ah, Cod, you are my favorite." I said as I sat down with my plate of cod._

_That's when Nutmeg slid into the HQ. "Kia! The generals and a bunch of agents are here!" She said in her worried squeaky voice._

_I looked down at my plate of fish and sighed. It seemed like every time I was hungry, I never actually got too eat. "Alright I'm coming, where are Nika and Ty?" I asked standing up._

_Nutmeg began climbing back out. "They're already outside." She explained and I quickly followed her outside._

_She was right, there were allot of agents there, and they were all from different agencies. The generals were talking to a stuck-up looking squirrel with Nika and Ty when I walked over._

_Nika nodded to me as I approached._

_General Frost gave me a small smile. "Plunder, I would like you to meet General Swanson." He said gesturing to the squirrel._

_Swanson nodded to me. "Please to meet your Agent Plunder." He said to me before I turned back to the other generals._

_Nika looked confused. "It is alvays a pleasure ven you visit, but may I ask vhy you are visiting?" She asked politely, but I could tell she was impatient to find out why there were so many agents, and who the stars was General Swanson._

_General Cloud answered. "Agent Navoony, we are here because Team Watermelon is getting transferred somewhere else." She said, much to My, and Nika's surprise._

_Nika tilted her head. "Vhy?" She asked._

_That's when General Swanson butted in. "It's because my top team wants its HQ back." He said in his stuck-up way, and that's when I decided I didn't like the guy._

_I looked at him and raised an eye at him. "Excuse me, but who are you? And I don't mean your name, I already know that, Swanson." I said, at that point I didn't care if he was a general or not, I hadn't heard of him before, and I knew all the generals._

_Swanson smirked. "I am the general of R.A.D.I.S.H." He explained smugly._

_Ty scoffed. "Radish? You are the General of radishes?" She asked holding back laughter._

_Swanson looked at her. "It's better than Watermelon." He stated and all three of us glared at him._

_Frost gave me a warning glance before intervening. "R.A.D.I.S.H stands for: Remarkable Agent Divisions Inspired by Squirrel Heroes." He started. "They are another agency, however none of you have probably heard of them, because they are a smaller far less important agency that no one cares about or even knows exists until they ask for something." He said and Swanson glared at him._

_Swift looked at the animals. "One of the divisions from radish used to live in your HQ, and they want it back, and since we kinda moved ya'll in there without them knowing, I'm afraid they get it back." He explained._

_Nika frowned. "Vho is this other team?" She asked._

_Right then a team of five of squirrels walked over._

_The obvious leader of the group paused by Nutmeg. "Hey there cutie." He flirted quickly before continuing to walk over to the others. He smirked. "That would be us." He said coolly._

_Swanson gestured to the leader. "This is captain Archer, and his team" he introduced. "And they want their HQ back."_

_End Flashback_

Kia finished telling the story. "Oh also, that good for nothing bluebird Giselle squealed about us to her friends." She added.

Right then Skipper resurfaced and tossed the communications device to Ty. "Alright, you can stay here for a few days." He told them and turned to Rico. "Rico, make Kitty, and Nutmeg hammocks." He ordered.

Rico nodded and jumped into the HQ.

Skipper turned to Nika. "You, are staying with the lemurs." He said and Nika sighed.

"Fine, I'll go get in my crate." She said and walked off, Alice was supposed to put her in the lemur habitat soon, and that meant she needed to be in her crate.

Kia grinned looking at the remaining animals. "This is gonna be great!"

It wasn't great.

Everyone was tripping over each other, and Skipper and Nika were always arguing.

"I don't care if it's 'Penguin Day' ve need Kia for a mission!"

"What mission? Your team won't have new missions until you get out of my HQ!"

"It's a training mission!"

Private flinched as the two leaders yelled at each other again, they had only been here two days, and Skipper and Nika were hardly quiet.

Nutmeg had taken Kowalski to oversee some things at their old HQ, the only reason Kowalski had gone with her was because he couldn't concentrate with all the arguing.

So Private, Rico, Ty, and Kia were in the HQ waiting for the two leaders to finish their argument.

Ty was looking over some papers, Rico was brushing his dolls hair, and Kia was snoring at the table.

"Do you think they will stop soon?" Private asked out loud.

Ty looked up from her papers. "What?" She asked again and than heard the yelling. "Um, I don't know, Nika can argue for hours." She said and sighed when she saw the look of distress on Private's face.

She pushed the papers towards him. "Here, something to distract you." She said and Private looked down at the papers, they were zoo brochures. He looked up at the cat in confusion.

Ty smiled. "These are our options for our new HQ, we will be staying at one of these zoos, because frankly, a cat and a squirrel are easier to hide in a zoo, than a lemur and a penguin are in a park." She explained.

The cat pointed at the first one. "That one is the Pittsburgh Zoo and Aquarium in Pennsylvania." She explained and Private nodded.

"The second one is the Franklin Park Zoo in Massachusetts, and the last is the Bronx Zoo." Ty finished.

Private looked at the three brochures. "Which one do you want?" He asked curiously.

Ty shrugged. "I would personally prefer the Bronx Zoo, I like New York." She explained. "Nika likes the Pittsburgh Zoo, and Nutmeg likes both the Bronx Zoo and the Franklin Park Zoo." She said.

Private tilted his head. "What about Kia?" He asked.

Ty pointed at the sleeping penguin. "You mean Sleepy here?" She asked and rolled her eyes. "She has either been too tired or too distracted too answer." Ty said and shook her head at Kia.

Right then, Skipper entered the HQ, grumbling angrily.

Ty looked past him. "Where's Nika?" She asked.

"She went over to the lemur habitat where she belongs." Skipper said angrily and grabbed a cup of coffee. He glanced at the table, where everyone was. "Would someone wake up Kia" he said.

Rico put his doll down and hacked up a gong, he brought it right up too her and banged it, waking her up with a start.

"I'm not a ferret!" She yelled as she woke up.

Kia shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she saw the others faces.

Ty shook her head at Kia. "Really Kia? A ferret?"

Meanwhile, Nika had just arrived at the lemur habitat, she glared at Mort and sat down a few feet away. She was angry, she was mad at Skipper, at the generals, at that Swanson fellow, and his little squirrel team, she was mad at the lemurs. She was just angry.

The other lemurs however, had started a dance party and we're currently dancing to the song 'I like to move it move it'

Julian spotted Nika and gestured her over. "Come new subject! Come dance your king commands you!" He ordered in his goofy way.

Nika slowly turned her head around and glared at King Julian, and within seconds, she had him pinned up to a wall.

"I am not your new subject, you are not my king, I vwill not participate in any of your foolish little dance parties, or childish games." She stared and raised him higher into the air. "Never try to order me around again." She demanded and glared at him. "Are ve clear?" She asked.

King Julian, who was surprised with how strong this scary lemur lady was gulped and nodded.

Nika dropped him and began walking away. "Good." She said her voice cold.

Tina, who had watched the whole thing was appalled at the way this lemur treated King Julian. "You can't speak to him that way!" She yelled at her, making Nika turn around.

Tina stood up a bit taller. "He's a king." She stated.

Nika looked at Tina for a second before turning to Julian. "Vut King?" She asked. "All I see is a stupid fool vho can't grow up." She said and turned back around. "He is not fit to rule." She stated before walking away, shocking the lemurs.

Meanwhile at the park.

"Be careful with those boxes! Agent Plunder labeled them dangerous for a reason!" Nutmeg told some dog agents who were moving some boxes that were filled with dangerous inventions Kia had made.

Nutmeg had been running around the old HQ all morning telling agents to leave something there, or be careful with that, or that isn't ours, that is a rock, leave it there.

It was very stressful.

Kowalski was writing something down on his clipboard.

Nutmeg walked over to him. "For agents, they do a really bad job at listening." She said as she watched the same agents she had told earlier to leave the rock, pick it up and add it too a box.

Kowalski nodded. "Perhaps they think you are part of that other agency, R.A.D.I.S.H" he suggested and Nutmeg's eyes widened.

"They probably do!" She said in realization. "That would explain why they called me a nasty vegetable earlier today." Nutmeg said thoughtfully as she folded her arms.

She glared at the agents. "That's rude! I mean just because I'm a squirrel, doesn't mean I'm one of those squirrels! My team found my when I was young, I joined the team directly from the wild, I wasn't ever part of some squirrel agency that has a worse name then my team." She said.

"Put the rock down!" She yelled to the agents that still had the rock.

Right then, the team of squirrels walked over to Kowalski and Nutmeg.

"Hey." Archer said and smiled at Nutmeg.

Nutmeg glared slightly at him. "Hello Captain Archer, I thought you and your team wouldn't be arriving here again until tomorrow, we were supposed to have today to get all our stuff out." She said.

Archer nodded. "We just came to see how everything is going." He paused and looked at the scene. "You know, I still don't know your name." He said.

Nutmeg folded her arms. "Nutmeg" she said.

The squirrel nodded. "Well Nutmeg, my team has an opening, and I was thinking maybe you would like to join, after all we could use a pretty face like yours in our team, and you would be around squirrels." He said.

Nutmeg answered instantly. "I'm sorry, but I already have a team, remember, you kicked us out?" She asked. "Besides, I don't think I could ever join a team where the leader cares more about flirting then leading." She said.

Archer glared at her. "I'm offering you a better job then the one you have now, you should really reconsider." He said.

Nutmeg shook her head. "And maybe you should take less time worrying about your looks and more time worrying about your team, I have been around them for less then five minutes and I already can see they aren't happy." She said.

She pointed at a gray squirrel. "He is upset, probably because he has recently lost someone close to him, judging by the look in his eyes I would say love of his life." She said and pointed at a brown squirrel. "He has a disease that he has been hiding from you because you would pass it off as nothing, he needs medical attention." She said.

Nutmeg than pointed to a little ginger squirrel. "She is trying her hardest to impress you, but you are constantly yelling at her, you make her feel like trash for all of her hard work she does." She said and pointed to the last squirrel. "That one thinks you are unfit to lead and is secretly planning a mutiny." She said and looked at Archer. "If I were you, I would spend less time trying to recruit me, and more time helping the team you already have." She finished.

Nutmeg smiled smugly as the squirrels looked shocked that she knew that about them. "Kowalski, can you help me pack some of the last boxes we have?" She asked and Kowalski nodded.

And with that Nutmeg and Kowalski walked away.

Once they were out of hearing range, Kowalski looked at Nutmeg. "How did you know all that?" He asked.

Nutmeg shrugged. "Kia might be the brains of our team, but my specialty is deducting, I'm great at reading people." She said and glanced up at Kowalski. "Have you considered telling her how you feel?" She asked.

Kowalski sighed. "She already knows." He said sadly.

Nutmeg shook her head. "I didn't mean Doris." She said and walked off.

A few days later, Team Watermelon was getting ready to move to their new HQ in the Bronx Zoo.

Kia was talking too General Frost on the communications device.

"Plunder, it has recently been brought to my attention that you are dealing with too much." Frost said.

Kia shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She lied.

The general looked skeptically at her. "Kia, I believe that two teams and 'owners' is too much for you." He said and paused. "That is why I'm making you choose two." He said.

Kia gasped. "What?"

"You can either be a penguin and a pet, a melon and a pet, or a penguin and a melon." He stated. "You have until the end of the week to decide, do I make myself clear Plunder?" He asked.

Kia sighed and nodded. "Crystal sir."

Finally Team Watermelon was leaving.

Nika walked over to Skipper. "Thank you for letting us stay vith you ve past five days." She said stiffly.

Skipper smirked. "Your welcome." He said smugly.

Kowalski walked over to Nutmeg. "Nutmeg, what did you mean a few days ago, who were you talking about?" He asked.

Nutmeg smiled and glanced at Kia who was talking to Rico and Private before looking back at Kowalski. "You'll find out soon enough." She said right as Nika called her over. "Bye Kowalski!" She said happily and walked over to Nika.

Kia smiled at the Penguins. "I'll be here bright and early tomorrow." She said and hugged them before Team Watermelon left.

**So, that's the end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it.**

**Kia: And as always, tell us what you think in a review, the next chapter will be out by Friday.**

**Me: Also, tell me if you want to see more of R.A.D.I.S.H**

**Kia: Bye!**


	3. Falling Hard

**I am so excited for the chapter, it's one of my favorites.**

**Kia: Only because of the huge embarrassment it is for me.**

**Me: No! I like this chapter because it's so cute!**

**Kia: sure it is.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter readers!**

**Kia: You could always just skip this chapter.**

**Me: Don't listen to her, read it!**

Alice was on the phone sitting in her chair with her feet up on her desk.

"Another new transfer? Didn't we just have one of those?" She asked on the phone and waited for an answer.

"It's a red cobra? What?" She asked confused.

Alice nodded her head as the guy on the phone answered. "Oh, a Red Panda, well why didn't you say so?" She paused. "It's arriving tomorrow? Alright, I'll set up a place for it."

Meanwhile, the Penguins were listening outside the window.

"Another transfer, could be a spy!" Skipper said paranoid.

Private tilted his head. "Skippah, maybe it's not a spy." He said hopefully.

Skipper shook his head. "You can never be too paranoid Private!" He said and put his flippers on his hips. "Boys, I know what we're doing tomorrow"

The next morning, Kia flipped into the penguin habitat and waved to the boys. "Hey guys, what do we have planned for today?" She asked curiously as she waddled over.

Kowalski was looking at his clipboard when he answered. "We will be greeting the new zoo transfer." He said and smiled at Kia.

Kia tilted her head curiously. "New zoo transfer? Please tell me it isn't another lemur." She said and glanced at the lemur habitat, three lemurs had been allot to handle, but then you add three more and that'd enough.

Private shook his head. "It's a red panda." He said happily.

Kia perked up in curiosity. "Ah, the Ailurus fulgens." She said and started moving her flippers around. "Did you know that the Ailurus fulgens, or commonly known as the: Red panda is the only living species genus Ailurus and the family Ailuridae. Making it one of the most unique and intriguing creatures to-" she was cut short by Skipper.

"Alright men and Kia, Alice has just placed the red panda in its habitat, let's go." He said and the Penguins quickly flipped out of the habitat and over to the new zoo animal.

The landed in their usual formation in the habitat where the Red panda backed up in surprise.

The red panda smiled at them after the shock wore off. "Ello birds, I'm Curtis, nice ta meet yah." He said and looked at them.

Skipper nodded to the red panda. "I'm Skipper and this is my team." He said and let them introduce themselves.

Kowalski nodded to Curtis. "I'm Kowalski" he said.

Rico flapped his flippers "Ico!" He said excitedly.

Private smiled at the Red panda. "I'm Private." He said happily.

They turned to Kia, waiting for her too speak.

However, Kia was lost in a daze as she looked at Curtis stupidly.

After a moment of waiting for Kia to speak, Private nudged her.

Kia shook herself out of her daze and smiled sheepishly at Curtis. "I'm K-Kia." She said still half in her daze.

Curtis smiled warmly at her. "You have a very pretty name." He complimented, making Kia giggle and blush.

Skipper looked suspiciously at Curtis. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Curtis blinked in confusion. "I thought you visited me." He said more to himself then to Skipper, genuinely confused.

Kowalski shook his head. "He means here in the zoo." He explained.

Curtis took a moment to understand what the intellectual was saying, but slowly he nodded in understanding. "Oh." He said and shrugged. "Well, I was at a different zoo, and then it was dark, and now I'm here." He explained, happily.

Kowalski raised an eye at him. Was this guy really this dim?

Kia, who was still in her daze grinned. "Wow, that's really interesting." She said. "Do you remember anything else?" She asked curiously.

Curtis thought for a moment. "Well, I remember meeting a pretty penguin named Kia." He said and smiled charmingly at her.

Kia giggled again, completely dazed.

Skipper nodded. "Alright men, and Kia move out." He said and Rico and Private flipped out of the habitat.

Kowalski turned to Skipper. "Sir, what if he is a spy?" He asked, glaring suspiciously at Curtis as he talked to Kia.

Skipper shook his head. "He's too stupid to be a spy, Ringtail would make a better spy then him." He said.

While they were talking, Kia was listening to Curtis tell the story of how he 'discovered' his new habitat.

Kia was nodding intently, soaking in every word he said when Skipper called for her.

The penguin sighed and got up. "I have too go, but maybe I could give you a tour of the zoo sometime?" She asked hopefully.

Curtis chuckled happily. "I would like that." He said and Kia smiled at him before leaving.

_Later that day_

The Penguins were training on the fake island.

Today they had to dodge getting hit by tennis balls.

Kowalski ducked right as a ball flew past him, he stood up and looked around to see how the others were doing when he noticed Kia was just standing there looking in the direction of the new habitat.

"Kia." He called to her, trying to get her attention.

Kia turned around just in time to get in the head by a tennis ball. "Oomph"

She tumbled and fell into the water. Kia jumped out of the water a moment later and shook any water off. "What?" She asked looking at Kowalski.

Kowalski dodged another ball. "You weren't paying attention to your surroundings." He said.

Kia sighed and glanced over at the red panda habitat. "You could say I'm distracted today." She said absentmindedly as another tennis ball hit her in her side.

Skipper slid over to her. "Get your head in the game soldier! If this were a battlefield you'd be gone!" He scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just I promised to give Curtis a tour of the zoo, and I've been distracted today." Kia said.

Skipper sighed. "Alright, go on then." He said.

Kia gleamed happily. "Really?" She asked surprised.

Skipper nodded. "Just make sure next time your head is down at the battlefield and not up in the clouds." He ordered.

Kia saluted happily. "Yes sir!" She said and flipped out of the habitat.

The next day, Kia was in team Watermelon's new HQ under the Bronx zoo, sitting in one of the green chairs they had.

"I'm telling you, he's perfect!" She told her teammates.

Nutmeg listened to everything she said while she sat on the pink couch they had down there, while Ty leaned against the metal wall, playing around with an unlit bomb, and Nika listened from the cream and brown kitchen they had.

Kia sighed happily. "He's nice, and funny, and brave, and handsome." She said and paused. "He might be a little dim, but that's not important." She said.

Ty smiled. "I'm glad you like him, he seems like a perfect fit for you Kia." She said, after all they knew that Kia had steered clear of romance since Ethan, it was good to see her so happy.

Nika nodded in agreement. "Ve vill have to meet him sometime." She said as she walked out of the kitchen eating a pear.

Kia nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" She said and paused for a moment. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked curiously.

Ty instantly shook her head. "Love at first sight doesn't exist." She stated simply, slashing her tail behind her.

Nika shrugged. "I believe it is possible, but not everyone gets that." She said voicing her opinion.

Kia sighed. "I didn't believe in love at first sight until yesterday." She said happily. Kia turned to look at Nutmeg. "You've been awfully quiet Nutmeg, are you feeling ok?" She asked.

Nutmeg looked up at Kia and smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff." She said quickly.

Kia nodded and began talking again. "Curtis actually wanted to see more of New York today, and I offered to show him." She looked at Nika. "Would that be alright with you Nika?" She asked.

Nika nodded. "Go, show your new boyfriend the city." She said encouragingly.

Kia got up. "He isn't my boyfriend, but I appreciate your support." She said and pressed her flipper down on a wall, making a tunnel open up. "Thanks!" She said and slid away.

Once Kia was gone Ty smirked. "Well I haven't seen her that happy about a boy in a long time." She said and stopped leaning on the wall.

Nika nodded. "I'm just glad she vent vith this guy and not one of those penguins she vorks vith." She said and turned to Nutmeg. "Vut do you think Nutmeg?" She asked.

Nutmeg answered without looking up. "I think he's messing with my ship." She said quietly, not really paying attention.

Ty shook her head. "There are two things wrong with that sentence Nutmeg." She started. "First, you don't have a boat." She said and then added. "Two, even if you did I doubt this guy would mess with it." She said.

Nutmeg laughed quietly.

Kia flipped into the Red Panda habitat, surprising Curtis.

"I'm never going to get used to that." He said as she walked over to him.

Kia smiled. "Hi Copper Tellurium guy." She said happily. (Spoiler of choice to whoever gets that.)

Curtis smiled back. "Hi, long-words-I-don't-understand girl." He said confused.

Kia smiled again. "I was wondering if you were ready to tour some more of New York?" She asked hopefully.

Curtis nodded. "Yeah, I was just waiting for you." He said and brushed his bushy tail by her.

Kia nodded excitedly. "Great, let's go." She said happily.

Meanwhile the Penguins were talking in their HQ.

"Kia has been spending allot of time with Curtis, hasn't she?" Private asked as he looked at his cards.

Skipper nodded. "She could use some time to relax." He said as he placed a card down.

Private looked around. "Skippah, where's K'walski?" He asked, noticing the absence of the scientist.

Skipper looked at his cards. "Up top." He said as Rico placed a card down.

Private put his cards down on the table. "I'll go check on him." He said and waddled over to the ladder.

When he got up, he saw Kowalski grumbling and looking out of some binoculars, staring in the direction of the Red Panda habitat.

"K'walski, what are you doing?" Private asked as he approached Kowalski.

Kowalski jumped and quickly hid the binoculars. N-nothing." He said quickly.

Private glanced at the binoculars and then at the habitat. He gasped. "K'walski! Were you spying on Curtis and Kia?" He asked.

"No!...Maybe...Yes." Kowalski confessed and looked down in guilt.

Private waddled a bit and tilted his head. "Why?" He asked curiously.

Kowalski quickly replied. "I thought he was a spy." He lied and looked through the binoculars again. "What does she see in him anyways?" He grumbled quietly. "They have nothing in common, I bet he doesn't even know what perspicacious means." He grumbled.

Private looked from the red panda habitat to Kowalski as sudden realization hit him and he gasped again. "K'walski, do you like Kia?" He asked in surprise.

Kowalski put down the binoculars and laughed sheepishly. "What? No." He said quickly and Private looked at him disbelieving. Kowalski sighed and looked down. "Yes." He admitted.

"Why haven't you told her?" Private asked.

Kowalski pointed at the red panda habitat. "Well now, I've lost my chance." He said.

Private looked at the habitat. "Maybe you should of told her before." He said.

_Later_

It was getting dark and Kia was just finishing giving Curtis a small tour of New York.

"And we're back at Central Park." Kia said and paused when she saw a big crowd.

Curtis looked at the crowd of people. "What are they doing?" He asked curiously.

Kia looked confused. "I don't know." She said honestly, and right then music started. "Oh, its a party." She explained.

The music started and Curtis held out his paw to Kia. "Do you dance?" He asked.

Kia looked surprised. "N-no, not usually." She said.

Curtis smiled and took her flippers. "Let's have this be a special occasion." He said and they began dancing.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is gone._

_The music playing on, for only two._

_So close together._

_And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive._

_A life goes by._

_Romantic dreams must die, so I bid my goodbye._

_And never knew, so close was waiting._

_Waiting here with you._

_And now forever I know, all that I want is._

_To hold you, so close._

_So close to reaching, that famous happy ending._

_Almost believing, this one's not pretend._

_Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come._

_So far, we are, so close..._

Private and Kowalski were walking towards the zoo entrance.

"Come on K'walski, you can still woo her." Private said as she pushed Kowalski along.

Kowalski was holding a flower. "I don't know Private..." He said as they reached the park.

At the sight of the two dancing, Kowalski dropped the flower and walked back in the zoo, giving up on his previous intention.  
><em><br>If I should lose you now._

_We're so close, to reaching._

_That famous happy ending, almost believing._

_This one's not pretend._

_So close, so close, and still so far..._

The song ended and they stopped dancing.

"You're a good dancer" Kia said as they walked back into the zoo.

Curtis nodded. "You are too, you should do it more." He suggested.

Kia blushed and looked away. "I don't know about that..." She said.

Curtis smiled and moved some feathers out of Kia's face. "You are very beautiful Kia, and I had a wonderful time today." He said.

Kia smiled. "I did too." She said.

The red panda stopped walking when they got to his habitat. "I would like to do it again sometime." He said and jumped into his habitat. "How about tomorrow, after the zoo closes?" He asked from his habitat.

Kia nodded. "Sounds great." She said and smiled before walking away, towards the penguin habitat.

The next day, after the zoo closed.

"Alright men, and Kia, we have a mission today." Skipper started.

Kia sighed. "Permission to stay here?" She asked hopefully.

Skipper stared at her. "What's the occasion?" He asked, his flippers behind his back.

"Date sir." Kia said blushing.

Skipper nodded. "Permission granted." He said and began heading out. "Come on boys." He said and the Penguins exited.

Kia smiled when the left, she exited the HQ and waited patiently for Curtis.

Curtis walked over to the habitat. "Are you ready?" He asked Kia as he approached.

Kia nodded. "Yep." She said and they left.

_Later that evening_

"And so I hacked into his computer, and proved the teacher wrong in front of the whole class, I got detention but it was worth it." Kia explained, telling Curtis a story from the academy.

Curtis smiled. "Wow, you're really smart." He complimented as they walked around Central Park.

Kia blushed. "Thanks." She said and looked up at the stars.

Curtis looked at her. "Do you think you could hack into anything?" He asked curiously.

Kia looked at him. "Well, I'm sure even I have my limits, however I have hacked onto many high security places." She admitted.

Curtis smiled and held her flippers. "Do you think you could show me?" He asked eagerly.

Kia looked down. "Well, I don't really think I should." She said quietly.

Curtis lifted her head up with his tail. "Have I told you how you glow when you do something smart?" He asked.

The penguin giggled for a minute. "Well, I guess I could show you a little." She said.

They were in Alice's office using the computer.

"And tada, we have now hacked onto the local schools system." Kia said showing Curtis the computer proudly.

Curtis looked in awe. "That's amazing." He said and looked at Kia. "Do you think you could hack onto a system called Z.E.R.O?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

Kia thought for a moment before getting too work. "Z.E.R.O you say?" She asked and Curtis nodded. "It'll take a minute, but I can." She said and got to work.

After a minute Kia clapped happily. "Tada, I've now hacked onto Z.E.R.O" she said happily.

BANG

Kia fell to the ground in a thud.

Curtis stood on the chair where Kia used to be holding big metal rod. "Thank you Kia, you have been very useful." He said and dropped the rod.

The red panda turned to the computer and got working.

Too bad for him, the Penguins had heard that bang and were in the room in an instant.

Curtis looked up from the computer as the Penguins burst through the door, thinking up a cover story he sighed. "Thank goodness you're here, Kia fainted." He said and jumped off the chair, concern in his voice.

Skipper shook his head. "Nice try Curtis." He said and gestured towards Rico. "Rico, cuff him." He ordered and said penguin hacked up a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed his paws.

Kowalski ran over to Kia and picked her up.

"You can't do this to me! I was so close!" Curtis yelled as the Penguins dragged him out of the room.

_Early the next day. _

Skipper was holding a cup of fish coffee while watching Curtis glare at them from the place he was chained up. "See Private, he was a spy." He said and took a drink of his coffee. "Like I said, you can never be too paranoid." He said.

Private looked at him confused. "But Skippah, didn't you say he was too dumb to be a spy?" He asked, tilting his head.

Skipper dismissed the question. "I always knew there was something fishy about him." He said stubbornly.

Meanwhile, Kia blinked open her eyes, her head hurt like crazy.

Kowalski looked at her from a few feet away. "Your awake." He said happily.

Kia nodded. "What happened? The last thing I remember was being on the computer hacking-" she stopped and scowled. "Curtis, he's a spy and he knocked me out!" She said and jumped out of her bunk.

Kowalski nodded. "We know, we have him chained up over there." He said and pointed to the corner where Curtis was.

Kia felt anger boiling up inside her. She scowled at him and walked over. "Hello Curtis." She said bitterly, not paying attention to the other penguins who had stopped doing what they had been before to watch.

Curtis looked up at Kia and just glared at her. "Hello Kia." He said.

Kia glared at him. "Who do you work for?" She asked her voice as cold as ice.

Curtis scoffed. "Like I would tell you." He said.

Kia tilted her head a little. "Oh I don't expect you to tell me anything." She said her voice strongly calm.

The red panda looked at her, confused. "Then why did you ask?" He questioned.

Kia began to chuckle. "You really are an idiot." She said and looked at him. "You will tell me who you work for, or I will let Rico get it out of you." She said and gestured behind her, where Rico laughed maniacally.

Curtis shook his head. "What are you trying to do? Hide your pain with anger? I came here expecting it to be hard to win you over, but it was way too easy, but I suppose someone like you would jump at the first chance to be with someone, you must not get the chance often." He sneered.

Kia felt her flippers curl up into fists and within seconds she slapped him so hard the lemurs could hear it and walked out, ignoring the looks on the others faces.

_Later that day_.

Ty slowly opened the door to Kia's room and jumped back in shock as a knife zoomed past her and hit the center of a target.

All the lights were off, and Kia was lazily siting on her bed with a tub of icecream to her side as she tossed knifes at a dart board.

Ty walked in. "Shouldn't you be using darts?" She asked calmly but yelped in surprise as a knife zoomed right past her face and hit the wall behind her.

"Why?" Kia asked bitterly as she tossed another knife.

Ty looked at the knifes. "Well for one thing, they are a lot less dangerous." She said and pulled the knife out of the wall.

Kia laughed. "Dangerous? I could care less about danger!" She yelled and got up. "In fact, I welcome it! Let's do something dangerous." She said and glared at the wall.

Ty nodded slowly. "Or, we could get some more icecream?" She suggested as she glanced at the tub of icecream.

Kia tossed another knife. "No, no more icecream, I'm done wallowing in self pity, I already did that." She said and tossed another knife that she seemingly gets from nowhere. "I want revenge." She said darkly.

Ty gulped, and asked. "On who?"

Kia growled and tossed another knife, hitting the target dead center. "That dirty, no good, idiotic lier that USED ME!" She yelled angrily.

Ty nodded slowly and walked over to the door, she poked her head out. "I could use all hands on this one." She called and Nika and Nutmeg walked over.

"Vuts the problem?" Nika asked and Ty opened the door some more so that they could see Kia.

Kia was currently laughing maniacally. "Revenge! Revenge!"

Nika shook her head. "Kia, no revenge." She ordered and Kia calmed down a little.

"Fine." She said bitterly. "I want to smash something." Kia declared and turned to her team. "I really wanna smash something." She said.

The three mammals glanced at each other before Nutmeg asked. "Like what?"

Kia glared. "Curtis's furry head." She said darkly and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from somewhere. "And while we're at it, let's add everyone else I hate onto the list of people to smash." She said and started writing down names.

Nutmeg looked at Nika. "She has a list?" She asked worriedly.

Ty watched as Kia wrote down a bunch of names. "She does now." She said.

Nika walked over to Kia. "Kia, ve don't need you exploding like this." She said calmly.

Kia dropped the paper and pen and turned to her teammates as she got an idea. "Exploding?" She asked and turned to Ty. "Ty, do you have explosives in that bag?" She asked pointing to Ty's backpack.

The cat nodded. "Yeah." She said slowly.

Kia's eyes gleamed as she rushed over to the cat. "Give me an explosive." She demanded.

Ty shook her head. "No." She said.

Kia growled and extended her flipper. "Give me a bomb Ty!" She yelled and Ty backed away, clutching her backpack.

"No, we're not letting you explode stuff!" Ty said.

Kia huffed and started throwing daggers again.

Nutmeg looked at the scene before her. "Not here." She said and Kia turned around. "We won't let you explode stuff here, after all you don't want to blow up the zoo." She said and Kia nodded slowly. "However, we have a place where you can blow stuff up." She promised.

Nika leaned over to Ty. "Please tell me you have a place." She said and Ty nodded.

Team Watermelon stood in a desolate area.

Nika turned to Ty. "It's a good thing ve could use vis explosions testing ground." She said.

Ty nodded. "I just told General Swift that we had some new weapons that needed testing." She said with a shrug.

Nutmeg looked up at Ty. "Do we?" She asked.

Ty shrugged and gestured to the penguin that was tossing whatever type of explosives she could and watching them explode. "Well, we have Kia's new found dark side." She said.

Nutmeg nodded. "It's good for Kia to let off steam." She said.

Nika agreed. "I just hope she's almost done letting off steam, she has made a crater." The lemur pointed out and gestured to the crater Kia had made.

After a minute of silence, Ty spoke.

"So, now we've seen all of our dark sides right?" She asked and the other two nodded. "Who's do you think is the scariest?" She asked curiously.

"Kia, totally Kia" Nutmeg replied.

"No doubt Kia's" Nika said.

Ty nodded in agreement. "Let's hope we don't have to deal with dark Kia too often." She said and watched as Kia tossed a bomb like it was a tennis ball.

Nika nodded. "Agreed"

**Well, that's the end of the chapter, the song was "So Close" from Enchanted.**

**Kia: We will be putting songs in every now and then, certain chapters will have songs as long as Misty thinks they fit.**

**Me: Yep, also we will have a trivia down here about my POM universe(so Kia, Cute 'N Cuddly, and the Halloween special)**

**Trivia: What is Harvey's real name?**

**Kia: Bye!**


	4. Magic Tricks

**Hi! Sorry for the delay, I have actually had a life the last few days. Go figure.**

**Me: Ok, so after this chapter I'll take a break as I work on my Christmas special I'm working on. **

**Kia: It might also be a good idea to mention that she will also be taking a break from SRSS, so she can focus on the Christmas special. **

**Me: Question: what would you like to see more of in this story? Because I'm still trying to figure out what to put in the future chapters, and I could use your help. **

**Kia: Onto the chapter! **

It was a normal day at the Central Park Zoo, there weren't many visitors today since it was cold outside, so the animals were left to do whatever they wanted.

Kia, who was wearing a wizard's hat, and a cape flipped into the penguin habitat to find it deserted. "Strange." She said quietly and looked around, trying to spot them, but the didn't seem to be anywhere.

The penguin spotted the lemurs were out and waddled over.

The lemurs were doing their own things when Kia approached, Mort and Tina were playing a game over by the bouncy, Steve was sitting in the shadows, Maurice was making smoothies, and King Julian was on his throne complaining to Tip.

"Do you guys know where the Penguins are?" Kia asked hopping into the lemur habitat.

Julian began to answer but stopped when he saw her weird getup. "Er, why are you wearing a pointy hat and capey thing?" He asked her.

Kia's expression was blank for a second before she blinked and looked at her cape. "Oh, um it's a new way too distract me from blowing stuff up." She said and paused looking down. "Besides, Nika took my knifes away." Kia grumbled.

Tip was holding back laughter. "What exactly are you supposed to be? The wizard of 'weird fashion?' " She asked and the penguin glared at her.

"No." Kia stated and perked up. "I'm a magician!" She said happily and pulled some cards from out of her cape, she shuffled them quickly. "I know most people thing that since I'm a scientist I can't believe in magic or anything like that, but it's really fun." She explained.

After shuffling, Kia showed them the cards. "Pick a card." She said.

King Julian got off his throne and picked one, laughing as he picked a card.

Kia smiled. "Now look at your card, but don't show anyone." She ordered and Julian looked at his card. "Do you remember which card you have." She asked and the lemur King nodded.

Kia smirked and pulled another card from her cape. "Is it this card?" She asked showing him a king of spades.

King Julian laughed and nodded excitedly. "It is! That is my card!" He said enthusiastically. "How did you do that?" He asked, enjoying the little magic trick.

The penguin smirked and began putting her cards back. "It's magic." She explained.

Right then, Kia could hear Nika yell at her to 'stop magic-ing the useless lemurs and hurry up.' She sighed. "Anyways, where are the Penguins?" Kia asked.

Tip shrugged, "they left early this morning, we haven't seen them." She said and Kia nodded.

"Alright, well I just came to drop off the shrink-Ray they let me borrow." Kia said and jumped out of the lemur habitat. "I'll just place it in the HQ." She said and left while Julian was still amazed at the magic trick.

Kia tilted her head as she finished placing the shrink-Ray back. "I wonder where the Penguins went." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, the Penguins were just finishing up a mission.

"Rico! Step on it, they're gaining." Skipper ordered as he looked out the window of the drivers seat of a delivery truck.

Rico laughed and pushed on the gas.

Private had the wheel, Kowalski had the brakes, and Skipper was watching the angry pidgins following them.

"Skippah! We're running out of rode!" He said and Skipper turned to see they were approaching a dead end.

The penguin leader nodded. "Alright boys, we're turning around." He ordered.

Kowalski looked at him. "But Skipper, the pidgins-" He said, gesturing to the angry fowl flying after them.

Skipper smirked. "Trust me Kowalski, I've got a plan."

The Penguins turned the truck around and drove right passed the birds, who didn't even have enough time to process what just happened and hit into the wall in front them.

The truck slid to a halt right by the zoo and the Penguins flipped out and shared high-fives.

"Well, I'd say that mission was a success" Skipper said as they waddled into the zoo.

Kia waddled over to the rest of her team, who were scowling at her.

Nika sighed. "Vas it necessary to talk to those idiots?" She asked, referring to the lemurs.

Kia shrugged but didn't answer. "So, what's the mission?" She asked.

Nutmeg smiled at her and Ty pulled out a map from inside her backpack. "Remember that one time where someone was poisoning the sewage?" Ty asked and Kia nodded.

The squirrel looked confused. "When did we go to the sewers?" She asked curiously, not remembering that mission.

Ty shrugged. "A couple weeks ago, you were too busy playing 'British nanny' to a rock to notice." She said using quotation marks.

When she said that, Nutmeg just looked even more confused.

Nika sighed. "Anyvays, ve have a new lead as too vho vas poisoning the sewage." She explained.

Kia's eyes widened excitedly. "This is a perfect chance to try out my new invention!" She said and pulled a wand out of her cape. "Watch!" She said and swished her wand around and pointed at a rock, and right then purple sparkly stuff shot out of the wand and hit the rock, making it disappear. "Tada! It's magic"

Ty and Nika glanced at each other before Nika folded her arms. "Kia, drop ve vand." She ordered and the penguin reluctantly dropped it.

The lemur nodded to Ty and the cat instantly picked it up and tossed it as far away as she could.

Kia gasped. "My magic!" She yelled as she watched it get thrown. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

Ty sighed. "We know this is your new way of dealing with er... Past events, but a magic wand is too far Kia." She said and Nika nodded.

Kia growled and glared at Ty. "Maybe you would prefer it if I magic-ed you away! Huh, would you like that Ty? Would yah?" She asked angrily.

Nutmeg looked up confused. "I'm sorry, but did you say 'British nanny'?" She asked.

King Julian sighed. "Dat Girly penguin had magic-y stuff, like a wizard! I want magic-y powers." He said.

Maurice gave him a smoothie. "Sorry King Julian, but it's not like a magic wand is going to fall out of the sky." He said to the lemur King.

Right then, a magic wand fell from the sky and landed on King Julian's lap.

He jumped up excitedly and laughed, holding the wand. "Maurice! De Sky Spirits have heard my wishes and granted them!" He said happily as the lemurs gathered around to see the magic wand.

Tip tilted her head. "How do you think it works?" She asked curiously.

King Julian grinned. "You swish it in the air and yell Hocus Pocus!" He explained and pointed the wand at a mango Mort was holding, and then purple sparkly stuff shot out of the wand and made the fruit disappear. "Ooh! I am liking dis magic stick."

Tip looked surprised. "Where do you think it went?" She asked and Tina jumped up behind her.

"Maybe he blew it up with his awesome kingly powers!" She suggested quickly.

The Penguins waddled over to their habitat and went down into the HQ.

"Skippah, was this here when we left?" Private asked, walking over to the table and picking up the shrink-Ray."

Kowalski grinned snd grabbed the shrink-Ray. "Kia must have returned my shrink-Ray when we were gone." He said and looked at the invention.

Right then, they heard an angry yell.

Skipper looked at the ceiling. "What was that?" He asked out loud.

Private gasped. "It sounded like Burt!" He said.

Skipper nodded. "Alright men, head out." He ordered and pretty soon they were gone.

The Penguins landed in Burt's habitat to see the elephant staring angrily at nothing.

"What's the problem?" Skipper asked looking up at the big mammal.

Burt looked down at the birds and calmed down a little. "Oh. Hey guys." He said and pointed his trunk towards the corner of his habitat. "I've lost my peanuts." He explained and the Penguins flipped over to the sot Burt pointed at.

Kowalski got to work analyzing the situation, once he was finished he turned to the rest of the team. "I found no trace of footsteps anywhere, it is possible the thief stole the peanuts from above." He explained.

Skipper nodded slowly. "A flying burglar ay?" He said quietly and turned back to the elephant. "We'll find your missing peanuts." He promised and in no time at all the flightless birds were gone.

When they got to their habitat, Rico nearly fell into the HQ, he looked down to see the fishbowl was missing. "Hey! Where'd it go?" He asked and said something in gibberish.

Kowalski walked over and turned to Skipper. "It appears someone has taken our fishbowl." He explained and Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I can see that Kowalski!" Skipper said and turned to Rico. "Rico, get something covering that hole pronto." He ordered and Rico hacked up a fishbowl, it was almost the exact same as the one before.

Right then Marlene walked over. "Hey guys have you seen my beach ball?" She asked as she walked over.

Skipper looked at her. "Boys, our culprit has struck again." He said.

Marlene looked confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Skipper ignored her and turned to his men. "Kowalski, options."

Kowalski, who had been writing on his clipboard looked up from his scribbles. "Search the zoo until we find who is stealing stuff?" He suggested and Skipper nodded.

"Commence operation: Missing."

Team Watermelon were once again in the sewers, scanning the area.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Ty asked lazily as she looked around at the sewers.

Kia looked up from her scanner. "Any leftover chemical residue." She said quickly and looked at the little device she had.

Ty blinked. "Okay..." She said and walked over to Nutmeg.

Nika stopped walking when she spotted a bunch of rats. "Ve have company." She said and her team walked over. The rats did not look happy.

Kia grinned. "I got this." She said and waddled over to the rats, she pulled out a white cloth from her cape. "Who here likes magic tricks?" She asked stopping the rodents in their tracks.

Without waiting for an answer, Kia looked around at the rats. "For this trick, I'm going to need volunteer."

The rest of her team watched a few feet away. "I don't think it's working." Nutmeg said as she watched the unimpressed rats.

Suddenly, one of the rats looked at the other three. "Hey, it's those animals that saved the sewage!" He said happily and the rats cheered. "The Rat King will want to see you."

The team of agents glanced at each other before Nika agreed to go along with it.

Pretty soon, they were being treated like guests by the rats, Kia was showing off her 'magic' tricks to a group of rats, while Ty was trying her best to keep her mind off of food, due to the fact that she was a cat, she sometimes got urges to eat the rats.

Nutmeg was getting the story of how they saved the sewage from some rats, while Nika was talking to the Rat King.

"It was awesome how you saved the sewers." The Rat King said.

Nika nodded. "Yes, vell, that's actually the reason ve are here." She explained. "Ve have reason to believe that someone contaminated your sewage, it vas not an accident." She started and walked over to some of the sewer water.

"Ve have a lead as to vho did it and vas vondering if you or any of your rats have seen anything suspicious lately." Nika said.

Rat King thought for a moment. "Well, there was that bunny."

Nika turned around sharply and looked at the mutated rat. "Bunny?"

King Julian was showing off his magic wand to the rest of the lemurs.

"What else can you do with it?" Tina asked curiously as she watched the wand in awe.

Julian pointed the wand at the popcorn machine, making it disappear instantly. "Dis magic stick has given me the powers of de Sky Spirits!" He said happily.

Tip looked at the wand. "I still wonder where everything goes." She said as she swished her tail behind her, curiously looking at the wand.

Maurice walked over. "I wonder where it came from."

Julian scoffed. "Silly Maurice, it is a gift from the Sky Spirits!" He said and looked up at the sky, raising his arms in praise to the Sky Spirits.

The Penguins were in their habitat.

"Kowalski, what do we have so far?" Skipper asked as they looked around the habitat.

Kowalski looked up from his clipboard. "It seems that random objects from the zoo are disappearing rapidly." He explained.

Skipper nodded. "Do any of the missing items have a connection?" He asked.

Kowalski went over his notes and shook his head. "Other then they are all from the zoo, no." He started and looked over his notes again. "However, it seems the lemurs haven't complained about missing anything." He stated.

Skipper nodded. "Boys, I know where we're going next."

The Penguins flipped into the lemur habitat, scaring Steve. "Can you guys ever be normal? I already have to deal with King Annoying." He said and walked off.

Skipper marched over to Julian. "Ringtail!"

King Julian jumped in surprise. "Oh, hello silly penguins." He greeted.

Skipper glared at him. "Where are the stolen stuff?" He asked.

King Julian looked confused. "What stolen stuff?" He asked.

Team Watermelon were out of the sewers.

"Kia, how many rabbit enemies do ve have?" Nika asked, thinking over who was the culprit.

The said penguin thought for a moment. "Only one, I think, unless you guys angered a rabbit during the time we were all separated." She said.

Nika nodded. "Ty, Nutmeg, made any new rabbit enemies?" She asked and the two shook their heads. "Vwell, it looks like ve know vho vas in the sewers." She said.

Suddenly, a fluffy tan bunny hopped over. "Do you mean me?" She asked as she approached.

The team of agents glared and got into fighting stances. "Fluffy." Nutmeg growled angrily.

The rabbit rolled her eyes. "First of, I'm not Fluffy anymore, I decided that as I grew up, I needed a better name, so I'm going with Annabelle." She stated.

Nika looked at rabbit. "Vhy are you here?" She asked.

Fluffy or 'Annabelle' sighed. "Well, as you know, about two years ago I teamed up with Hazel, that one otter, and the Rat Master to defeat you." She said, referring to the entire team. "However, it seems the plan didn't work, because you're all still here." She said and rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Kia looked confused. "Why'd you poison the sewage?" She asked.

The rabbit looked at her, tilting her head. "Poisoning the sewage?" She asked confused. "No, sorry that wasn't me, I'm not fond of anything that might get my fur dirty." Fluffy said.

The team froze and looked at each other, and finally Ty asked. "Well, if it wasn't you, than who was it?"

Fluffy shrugged. "Sorry, don't know." She said and turned to look at Nutmeg. "Now, Nutmeg, shall we finish what you started?" She asked tauntingly.

Nutmeg was about to answer but Nika stopped her. "Not today, Fluffy." She said and turned to the cat. "Ty, ve need an explosive, pronto." She ordered.

Ty nodded and pulled something out of her backpack, she tossed it at Fluffy and waited for the bomb to go off, but it never did, she looked at her team, who was glaring at her, and she finally looked at the 'bomb.'

"Ty, vhy do you have a bag of un-popped popcorn in your backpack?" Nika asked.

The cat looked utterly confused. "That doesn't make sense, I pulled it out of the explosives section!" She yelled.

Kia looked at the nuts. "We can use this to our advantage" she said and pulled a flamethrower out of her wizards hat, she turned it on and tossed it onto the bag.

"Why do you have a flamethrower in your hat?" Nutmeg asked as Kia quickly began pulling her team away.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Is now really the time?" She asked as the corn began popping, sending popcorn everywhere.

While Skipper and Julian were arguing, Tip walked over holding the wand. "Hey King Julian, I cleaned your magic stick just like you asked-" she stopped when she saw the penguins.

Kowalski walked over to the lemur and picked up the wand. "Pfft, magic stick, magic isn't real." He said.

King Julian ran over and grabbed the wand from him. "It works! It makes things disappear!" He said and swished it around for a moment before pointing it at Mort, it fired and suddenly Mort was gone.

Skipper glared at the lemur. "Ringtail, have you been using this on stuff in the zoo?" He asked and King Julian nodded slowly. Skipper quickly grabbed the wand from him. "How do you reverse it?" He asked.

Tip answered. "As far as we know, you can't, but since it randomly fell out of the skies(it was a gift from the Sky Spirits) and we just got it this morning, we really don't know." She explained and grumbled. "I still wonder where everything goes."

Tina skipped over. "I think it blows stuff up." She said.

Steve walked over as well. "You better hope it doesn't blow stuff up, or else Mort's gone." He said seriously.

And finally, Maurice walked over as well. "I don't think it blows stuff up, more of just puts it somewhere else." He said.

Private looked at the wand. "Then where's Mort?"

Team Watermelon stopped running.

"Well, that was a dead end!" Kia complained, referring to the sewers. "Personally, I've had enough of sewers, I feel like I need to take three or four baths."

Ty was panting. "Yeah-" she paused as she felt something move inside her backpack. "Hold on." She said and opened up her backpack.

Mort stuck his head out and laughed. "I teleported." He said happily.

Kia's eyes widened. "Mort? What in Newton's sake are you doing in Ty's backpack?" She asked, shocked that the little lemur was there.

Nutmeg looked at Mort. "We should probably get him back to the zoo." She said and they all agreed.

Team Watermelon walked into the lemur habitat, where the lemurs, and the Penguins ere arguing over something.

Nika cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Vould you care to explain vhy this" she picked up Mort. "Vas in Ty's backpack?" She asked sternly and put Mort down.

Tip watched Mort run over to them. "Well I guess we know where the stuff goes." She said.

Kia spotted her wand and waddled over. "Hey, isn't this my wand?" She asked.

Skipper turned to her. "Your the reason stuff keep disappearing?" He asked.

Kia looked at Skipper. "Um, maybe, I mean Ty tossed this away this morning." She said.

Kowalski looked at her in disbelief. "Kia, the wand is yours? But science doesn't allow for the existence of magic." He said.

Kia chuckled. "Magic is just a different form of science, Kowalski." She stated and took off her hat and cape. "It's just one you haven't mastered yet."

**The end of this chapter. **

**Kia: Sorry for the delay. **

**Me: Yup, sorry.**

**Kia: R&R!**

**Trivia: Who said this, and in which chapter: "Fish and Chips women, why would you let Penguin enemy number nine escape?"**


	5. New Years

**Me: Happy New Years everyone! I don't know about you guys, but I had a great New Years, I played games!**

**Kia: Hi! Happy 2015 readers!**

**Me: Anyways, I suggest that if you haven't already read my Christmas special, that you do, because even though I didn't mean for it to happen, it had allot of Character development and so, you might be confused.**

**Kia: We will have a previously again though, just In case you need a reminder of past events.**

**Me: Question time, right? Favorite general?**

_Previously on Cute 'N Cuddly/and the Christmas special/ and Kia_

"_What matters is that he escaped, he knows the truth and he's coming"_

_"Do you think you could hack into a system called Z.E.R.O?"_

_"Z.E.R.O you say?"_

_"Who do you work for?"_

_"What brings you here general?"_

_"The other generals and I have a mission up here."_

_"I loved Daisy! How am I supposed to just let her go?"_

_"You lied to them."_

_"They don't need to know the real reason we left our old home."_

_"There's a spy amongst the units we have placed here in New York."_

_"You're the only one I can trust"_

It was New Years Eve and Nutmeg was jumping up and down in the Watermelon's HQ.

"Can we really really go Nika? You aren't just saying that so I'll be quiet right? We are actually going? Really going?" The squirrel asked excitedly as she jumped up and down.

Nika rolled her eyes. "If I just said vat to shut you up, it didn't vork." She said and smiled. "Yes, ve are actually going this year." She confirmed and the squirrel squealed excitedly.

Cloud walked over, looking somewhat confused. "Going where?" She asked stiffly.

Nika turned to her. "Oh, vell the animals in Central Park throw a big New Years Party every year, and I told Nutmeg ve vould actually go vis year." She explained.

Cloud nodded. "Good, you can use this opportunity to find the spy." She said and walked away, simply accepting that that was the reason they were going.

Once the clouded leopard was gone, Nika sighed and shook her head, she doubted the spy would make a move at the party, it was going to be crowded, and crowds aren't the ideal place to make a move against your enemy.

Ty walked over to the lemur. "I wonder if any other cats will be there." She muttered quietly.

Meanwhile, Kia was trying to convince the penguins to come.

"It's not a lemur party, so it isn't going to be like those, and it'll be fun!" Kia said encouragingly to her fellow flightless birds.

Skipper shook his head. "No."

Kia rolled her eyes. "Come on, If Ty, Nika, and Nutmeg are going to drag me there, then I should at least be able to drag you all with me." She stated.

Private nodded. "I think it'll be fun Skippah!" He said, trying to convince his leader to go.

Skipper groaned. "Fine, all in favor of going?" He asked and the other four raised their flippers. "Ok, we'll go."

Frost nodded his head. "I'll tag along as well, parties like these can get pretty wild, and I don't want my granddaughter going in supervised." He said and Kia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not ten anymore, I don't need anyone watching me." Kia objected and folded her flippers.

The general chuckled. "That's not what your team tells me." He said and paused. "If you're getting stuck on the ceiling in tissue boxes again, then you need a supervisor." He said and climbed out of the HQ.

Private turned to Kia. "Again?" He asked, tilting his head.

Kia sighed. "It was once or twice back at the academy, I'd rather not talk about it." She explained and followed the general out.

As soon as the penguins were outside their HQ, the lemurs hopped over.

"I am hearing you silly birds are going to a party." King Julian said.

Kia nodded. "There's a party for the new year, going on in Central Park." She explained.

King Julian looked interested. "Maurice! Be getting me my sparkly crown, we are going to a party!" He announced and Steve groaned in the background, while Tina jumped up and down excitedly.

Nika, Ty, Nutmeg, and General Cloud got to the party and Cloud shook her head disapprovingly at the partying animals. "I'm going to go see if I can find any of the other generals, Swift can never avoid a party, so there's a good chance he's here." She said and walked off, making some of the smaller animals gasp in surprise and the big feline.

Ty smirked. "I love seeing everyone dance around like idiots." She said and Nika rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go mingle." She said and ran off.

Nutmeg looked around at the scene before her. "I don't know what to do." She said and sighed.

Nika smiled at the young squirrel. "You could mingle." She suggested and Nutmeg shrugged.

Right then, the song that was playing stopped and a raccoon stepped forward and spoke into the mike. "Well, it appears the band we hired is... Leaving, so um instead we will be having an open house type thing, if you wanna sing, please come up." He said before walking away from the mike.

Nutmeg's eyes lit up. "Nika! Can I? Please?" She asked eagerly and pulled a random Chipmunk over. "I already have a singing partner!" She said and paused, before she turned to the chipmunk. "Do you sing?" She asked and the chipmunk nodded.

She grinned. "He even sings!" She said excitedly and Nika nodded.

"Go ahead." Nika said and the squirrel skipped before dragging the chipmunk over to the stage.

Nika chuckled at them and jumped into one of the trees, she didn't really want to socialize.

The Penguins and lemurs got to the party shortly after most of team Watermelon did.

Kia looked around. "I wonder where Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg are..." She said and right then a song started from the stage.

_"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere."_ Sang a boy chipmunk.

_"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere!" _Nutmeg sang the next part.

Kia looked over to the stage. "Oh, Nutmeg's singing, good for her." She said and smiled.

Private looked at her. "I didn't know Nutmeg could sing." He said and Kia laughed.

"We all can, Nutmeg likes to sing duets, but she will sing anything, Ty likes rock and roll music, but again she will sing anything, Nika will only sing in Russian, but she is also really good at it, and I just don't sing in public." She said.

Kowalski looked at her, impressed. "You sing?" He asked.

Kia nodded. "I taught Nutmeg everything she knows!"

King Julian looked bored of the conversation. "I am going to go show off my kingly dance moves." He said and Mort, and Tina followers him.

Steve was already gone, and Maurice said he was going to get something to eat. Tip looked around. "Well, I think I'll join my sister." She said and walked off.

Soon everyone went off to do their own thing.

Nika jumped out of the tree and started walking over to the food tables, when suddenly she felt something press against her back.

"Don't move, don't scream." Said a voice from behind.

Nika stiffened, but held her ground. "Shooting me in public, I doubt you actually have ve guts to do zat." She said in a whisper.

The voice behind her chuckled evilly. "This isn't a gun." The voice said and fired whatever weapon he had pressed up to her back.

Nika saw everything go black.

General Frost quickly spotted the clouded lessors and waddled over. "Im surprised to see you here Cloud, I thought you didn't like parties." He said in his gruff voice.

Cloud rolled her eyes. "I'm not here for pleasure, I'm here on business, we still haven't found the spy and we are all returning to our bases tomorrow." She explained and this time Frost rolled his eyes.

"I doubt the spy would make a move in such a crowded area." He stated.

Cloud shook her head. "You can never be too careful Frost." She said and glanced down at the short penguin. "Why are you here Frost? I thought you didn't approve of these types of parties." She said.

Frost shrugged. "You could say I'm here on business as well." He said and spotted Kia in the crowd of animals.

Cloud followed his eyes and shook her head. "You can't protect her forever Frost." She said.

Frost didn't even glance up. "Until the threat is over, I can."

Cloud nodded slowly. "Ah, yes, he did escape, and you believe he will be coming after your family?" She asked.

General Cloud shook his head lightly. "No, not my whole family, he only knows about Kia, and I don't think he will come after her, I know he will. He knows my weaknesses, and he won't stop until he gets his revenge on me."

Nutmeg and the chipmunk finished their song and got off the stage, Nutmeg shook paws with the chipmunk. "Thanks for singing with me, hey what's your name?" She asked.

The chipmunk smiled. "Anytime, and my name is Walnut."

Nutmeg grinned. "Really? My name is Nutmeg." She said and giggled at the irony that they were both named after nuts.

Walnut laughed a little. "Yeah, I prefer to be called Wally." He explained.

Nutmeg smiled. "Thanks Wally for singing with me." She said again.

Wally nodded. "It was my pleasure." He said and right the five squirrels walked over and Wally left.

Archer watched as the chipmunk left. "Who was that?" He asked from behind Nutmeg.

Nutmeg turned around and frowned. "Hello Archer, that was Wally, my singing partner." She explained.

Archer nodded. "I see." He said and paused. "Hey Nutmeg, I'd like to thank you." He said.

Nutmeg blinked in confusion. "For what?" She asked.

Archer gestured to his team. "When you told me about my team." He said and began explaining. "We had a bit of a rough patch after that, but we're so much closer as a team now." He explained and the squirrels behind him nodded.

Nutmeg smiled. "Really? That's great, see it's always better to just be honest with each other, and well to not be such a bad leader." She muttered the last part. "I'm glad to hear it." She said and quickly looked at the other squirrels, deducting again, and surprisingly none of them were happy.

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a bit?" Nutmeg suggested.

Nika woke up to find herself locked in a cage, she groaned and stood up, but her legs failed her and she crashed back down. Suddenly, evil laughing came from the dark.

"Ah, Agent Navoony, I am please to see you are up." The voice from earlier said and Nika glared off into the darkness.

She tried standing up again, but once again fell down. "Vho are you? Vhy did you abduct me? Vhere are ve?" She asked angrily.

The voice chuckled. "Now now Nika, I'm the one who is supposed to be asking questions." He said from the dark. "I suggest you don't try standing again, I have injected you with something that will make it impossible for you to walk, I can't have you escaping now can I?"

Nika glared but didn't try to stand up again. "Vut do you vant?" She asked.

The voice answered. "I want answers Nika, and I will get them." He said menacingly.

Nika glared. "I'm not saying anything." She said stubbornly.

"Oh, you will agent Navoony, you will."

Nutmeg and the team of squirrels were sitting in a tree, around a table in the tree.

"So you say you're all good now?" Nutmeg asked calmly and Archer nodded his head. Nutmeg looked down and then back up. "Why don't you tell me what happened after I left?" She asked.

The other girl squirrel nodded. "Well, once you and that penguin left, a fight broke out-" She started but was cut off by Archer.

"Miranda, be quiet, as the captain I'll explain what happened." He ordered and the girl squirrel rolled her eyes at her captain, annoyed.

Archer grinned and began explaining. "Like Mira said, a fight broke out."

_(Flashback in Archer's POV)_

_I turned around to look at my teammates, disbelieve in my eyes. "Is it true? Are you all so unhappy?" I asked and slowly they all nodded. "But, you never act like it, I mean really."_

_Then, Arnold started yelling at me. "We don't talk about our problems because you're to busy with yours! You won't even listen to a word we say!" He yelled._

_I was appalled, of course I listened to them. "What are you talking about Arnold? I listen all the time." I argued calmly._

_Arnold scoffed. "Did you even know I was married? Or that my wife recently died? No! You were to busy worrying about being in the spotlight to care!" He yelled at me._

_Then, Benny joined in. "Arnold's right! You never listen, that one squirrel with the pink hat was right, I am sick, I have been holding off telling you, because you wouldn't care!" He yelled at me as well._

_And then, Miranda jumped in. "Archer, we have been holding back, because you wouldn't get it, you wouldn't understand needing medical attention, or having the love of your life die, because you're too full of yourself to care!" She said dramatically. "That's why Cody thinks you are unfit to lead, and we were all going to go in on the mutiny!"_

_Cody nodded his head in agreement. "A leader cares for his own, he listens to their problems, and is there for them, you don't do any of these things, you are unfit to lead this team!" He yelled and soon he has the rest of the team ganging up on me!_

_(End flashback)_

Nutmeg tilted her head. "Then what happened?" She asked.

Archer shrugged. "We worked it out, and we've been good ever since." He said casually.

Nutmeg forced a smile, and nodded her head slowly, even though she could see they still weren't happy.

The voice growled in frustration. "Tell me how you know about the spy!" He hollered at Nika, who was smirking in her cage, with a few cuts and a cut ear.

"I von't tell you anything." She said stubbornly and the voice grumbled.

The voice then began calming down. "The master has given me orders to get it out of you, and I won't disappoint the master."

Nika raised an eyebrow at the darkness. "The master? You mean va Rat Master?" She asked, confused.

"Of course not! Why would I be talking about that pathetic excuse for a villain? No, I mean the real master, the one above all others." The voice said.

Nika thought for a moment, who could he be talking about? "How do you know I know about ve spy?" She asked curiously.

The voice chuckled. "The master has eyes and ears everywhere, in Central Park, in the Bronx Zoo, even in the Central Park Zoo, the master hears and sees all." He explained.

Nika blinked. "Ven shouldn't you already know how I know?" She asked, making the voice growl.

"I do not know that! Now, tell me what I want to know!" He yelled at Nika.

The lemur shook her head. "Never."

"Fine." The voice snarled. "Then you can spend the rest of your miserable life trapped here!" The voice said and Nika heard a door slam.

Nika sighed and leaned against the cage walls. "I get to go into ve new year in a cage, great." She said but a voice in her head wouldn't let her give up that easily. "You can't give up." The voice in her head told her.

Nika thought for a moment before nodded, what was she doing? She was a trained assassin, and spy, and ninja, and she was Russian, she wasn't about to give up, she just had to think like her team. "If the others vere here vith me, vut vould zey do?" She asked out loud and pretended they were here with her.

"Kia vould come up vith an escape plan." Nika said and began working on her own plan.

Nika thought for a second. "If I'm in a cage, there must be a lock, vhich means there must be a key." She said out loud again and stuck her tail out of the cage, she felt around until she found the lock, before making her tail fit in there and unlocking the cage.

The lemur grinned and jumped onto her hands, she might not be able to use her feet, but she could improvise. She 'walked' over to the wall and began feeling around with her tail for a door, until she finally found one, she opened it with her tail and was greeted by a wave of light.

Nika blinked a few times to get the light out of her eyes and groaned once she saw was past the light. A giant robot.

The robot turned and scanned Nika. "Prisoner escaping, must stop prisoner!" The robot said and Nika began running on her hands.

Nutmeg finally couldn't keep it in. "Archer, though I am glad you think you and your team are good, but I have to tell you the truth." She said and paused. "Your team isn't happy, and neither are you." She explained.

Archer looked at her, shocked. "What? Of course we're happy!" He objected and Nutmeg shook her head.

"No, your not."

- -

The music had stopped and everyone was looking at a big clock that someone had brought, it was almost midnight.

"I don't see why we're looking at the clock yet, I mean it's still three till midnight, we have plenty of time." Kia said as she stood by Kowalski, Rico, Private, Ty, and Skipper.

Ty walked Kia on the back of her head. "Because, Kia, it's fun." The cat said and looked around. "Anyways, I'm gonna go find one of those cats I talked with before midnight does come, no offense to you birds, but I'd rather kiss a hot cat." She said and began walking off.

Kia stopped her. "What if you don't find one in time?" She asked and Ty shrugged.

"Then I'll kiss the lucky fella next to me." She said and walked off with Kia rolling her eyes.

Private looked confused.

Kia quickly began explaining. "Ty does the tradition of kissing whoever you're next too" she said and shrugged. "I don't know why, since most of the time it's just a random guy." She said and chuckled. "Ty is such a flirt."

Skipper raised an eye. "That's a stupid tradition." He said and Kia nodded.

"I should probably warn you that the animals at this party, are very eager to do this tradition, team Watermelon has come here at least once or twice before during the year, and well, if you are standing next to someone, they enforce it." She explained and Skipper and Rico were gone surprisingly fast.

Kia laughed. "I guess they aren't to fond of the tradition." She said.

"10" everyone started counting.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

And then the clock stuck twelve.

Thinking fast Kia gently kissed Kowalski on the cheek. "I guess it wasn't so bad." She said after.

Right then, someone screamed and a giant robot crashed into the ground with a very angry  
>lemur panting on top of it, pretty soon everyone was running away or already gone.<p>

Kia and Ty rushed over to the robot.

"Nika, what are you doing? Are you ok?" Kia asked.

Nika jumped down from the robot and landed on her hands, glaring at her team. "Did none of you ever vonder 'hey vhere's Nika?' Or 'Has anyone seen Nika?' " She asked angrily.

Ty looked at her. "What happened to you?" She asked and Nika glared at her.

"I vas kidnapped by a crazy guy, tortured, fought a giant robot, won, and oh yeah, injected vith something so I couldn't use my legs!" She yelled. "And nobody vondered vhere I vas?" She asked, tilting her head.

Kia instantly felt her legs before gesturing to Ty, who instantly grabbed a needle out of her backpack and handed it to the penguin. Kia quickly injected Nika with it. "That should take care of your leg problem." She promised.

Nika flipped onto her feet, she wobbled for a moment, but was able to stand. "Thanks." She said and Kia smiled. "Now, Kia, Ty, Short penguin, and Tall penguin, clean up vis mess." She ordered and walked away.

Kia and Ty shrugged and began cleaning, and after a moment, Kowalski and Private started helping.

Nika walked over to general Cloud. "General, vere is a spy, but not jut one, vere are multiple spies." She said much to Cloud's surprise and walked away again.

Meanwhile, Nutmeg was talking to the squirrels. "I'm just saying, maybe for your New Years resolutions, you can work on understanding each other better-" She was cut off by Nika.

"Nutmeg!"

The squirrel waved goodbye and quickly walked over to her leader. "What happened to you?" She asked, tilting her head.

Nika glared. "Kidnapped, tortured, giant robot." She explained and Nutmeg just nodded her head. "Ve're going." Nika added and Nutmeg sighed and quickly followed her captain.

- -

The next day, Nika was still fuming, but everyone else just kinda left her alone.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Kia asked her grandfather.

Frost shook his head. "Afraid not, I can't leave the P.I.O base for long, and I've already been gone awhile, who knows what mess awaits me when I get back." He said lighthearted and Kia smiled.

"It's was nice for you to visit." Kia said and General Frost smiled back.

He nodded. "Next time you should visit me." He said and Kia nodded.

General Frost turned to the rest of the Penguins. "You have a fine team here Skipper." He complimented.

Skipper nodded. "Thank you sir." He said and saluted.

General Frost nodded to him and began talking to the others. "Rico, I like your style, I may have to recruit you for a special mission sometime." He said and Rico saluted and beamed. He then turned to Kowalski. "You could use some work." He said unimpressed.

He then turned to Private. "You have allot of potential Private, I look forward to seeing you rise to your full potential." He said and the young private saluted before the general left.

After he left, Kowalski turned to Kia. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me." He said and Kia laughed.

**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Kia: The song that Nutmeg and Wally were singing was 'Don't stop believin'**

**Me: Until next time readers! **


	6. Penguin Disease pt 1

**Me: Greetings readers! ******

**Kia: We have an important message today. ******

**Me: Yup, from this point on, we will be allowing a few 'Guest Stars' in not only the Author's note, but also, the actual story!**

**Kia: When we say 'Guest Stars' what we mean is either a character from the CnC universe that has come in once or twice, and Misty having no intention of ever bringing them back, you can request one of those characters, or-******

**Me: Or, we will allow a few Ocs from your stories if you would like them to guest star, however we will not be letting a ton of non-CnC universe characters in. ******

**Kia: PM Misty if you want a guest star, or have any questions. ******

**Me: Onto the chapter! **

_A few weeks ago, on the 26th of December.__  
><em>  
>A large circular table was in the middle of what looked like an evil lair, villains were all seated around the table.<p>

"Everyone quiet down!" Harvey yelled from on top of the table, trying to quiet down the loud villains, and after a pause, everyone went quiet. "Thank you." The mouse said and sat down.

The Rat Master glared at the mouse. "Harvey, what did I tell you about manners?" He asked and the mouse looked down.

"Never say please or thank you, it makes you look weak." Harvey repeated and the rat nodded.

The Rat Master then turned to the villains. "I bet you're wondering why I gathered you all here today." He started and got cut off by an orange tabby cat.

"That's an understatement." The cat said in a British accent as he leaned in his chair, folding his arms and glaring at the rat.

The Rat Master ignored the cat. "I gathered you here, because you are the enemies of either Team Watermelon." He said and paused. "Or the Penguins." He finished and watched as they all nodded their heads, some grunted.

Hazel, who was sitting next to the orange cat spoke up. "I must admit I was surprised to get a request from you Ratty, after all, I thought I left you to die in Sweden." She sighed. "But if Kia survived, it isn't surprising that everyone else in that explosion did as well." She grumbled.

From across the table, Hans spoke. "Mr Rat Master, is there a point to this meeting?" He asked.

The Rat Master nodded. "There is, but before we get to zat, who here is zick and tired of always loosing?" He asked and rolled his eyes when no one answered. "I know you all always loose! Otherwise you wouldn't be here!" He shouted and slowly everyone nodded along.

"Well, I was thinking, what if we did a collaboration? Zey can't best all of us!" He shouted hoping to get their attention.

It was quiet until Fluffy, (the rabbit from chapter: Magic Tricks) spoke. "You mean like a team up?" She asked and the rat nodded fiercely. "Yeah, I'm not interesting in working with anyone who smells worse than they look." She said and got up before hopping away.

The Rat Master took a sniff of his arm and cringed, maybe he did need a bath...

Hans spoke next. "Ja, the last time I worked with someone, we still lost." He said and glared at Blowhole before leaving.

Hazel nodded along. "Like I would willingly work with a bunch of idiots, I seem to recall that one time we worked together, and Watermelon is still alive( not to mention yourself) which was not the plan, I'd rather team up with Watermelon then with you again." She said stubbornly.

The Rat Master glared at the odd colored penguin. "Zats only because you still think of Kia as a friend." He muttered, but Hazel heard.

In a flash, Hazel had flown across the table and pinned him to the wall.(similar to how Kia had Hans pinned up in chapter 'The Lost Mug' of Kia) "You listen hear rat, I may have been friends with that annoying, clumsily imbecile before, I even thought of it as a sororal friendship, but not anymore." She said threateningly and raised him higher into the air. "If you dare use such accusations again, I will personally cut off your foot, and make you eat it while you watch the blood gush out of your useless limb and stain the carpet." She threatened and dropped the Rat Master, she then left angrily.

Shortly after Hazel left, so did the others, and soon it was only the Rat Master, who was looking wide-eyed at his feet, Harvey, and Dr Blowhole.

"What did you have in mind?" Dr Blowhole asked the two.

**CnC**

_Back to the present__  
><em>  
>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Dr Blowhole asked the rodent, they were in Dr Blowhole's lair, on Coney Island going over their plan of revenge.<p>

The Rat Master glanced up at the dolphin. "Oh course dolphin, we will finally have our revenge Dr Fish." He said.

Harvey shook his head. "Sir, Dr Blowhole, is a dolphin, and dolphins are mammals, not fish." He corrected right before Blowhole was going too.

The Rat Master rolled his eyes. "Whatever Harvey."

Harvey sighed. "Its Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 15th." He corrected quietly, not that the two evil masterminds were listening to the tiny, big eared mouse anymore.

Suddenly, a red lobster walked in. "Doc, the Penguins will be arriving soon." He said and left.

The Rat Master turned to look up at the dolphin. "Penguins? I thought you said we were going to wait for both teams to get here." He said, confused.

The diabolical dolphin smiled deviously. "I lied." He said and pressed a button on his Segway, making the floor under the two rodents open up, sending them falling down into a cage.

The Rat Master huffed in the darkness. "Zis is why we shouldn't do team ups anymore." He said.

Dr Blowhole turned and pointed at a lobster. "Red One, get the formula ready." He ordered and the lobster nodded before leaving. Dr Blowhole turned back to the screen and laughed evilly. "I have you now, Pen-gyu-ins" He said darkly.

**CnC**

_A few hours before, with the penguins__  
><em>  
>The Penguins were sitting in the HQ playing cards.<p>

"So, is there a reason we have cards on our heads?" Kia asked and tried to look up at the card on her head, but couldn't see it.

Skipper didn't even bother looking up from his cards. "Yes." He answered as he looked over which cards he had.

Kia nodded. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Skipper glanced up. "What's what?" He asked and raised an invisible eyebrow at the girl.

Kia looked at him and tilted her head up to gesture to the card on her head. "The cards, on our heads, what's the reason?" She asked again.

Skipper opened his beak to answer, but stopped when the TV turned on and Dr Blowhole was on the screen.

"Greetings Pen-gyu-ins!" The dolphin said and Skipper glared at him.

Skipper walked over and tore the card off his head. "Blowhole!" He yelled.

Blowhole laughed evilly as the other three male penguins gathered around the TV, Kia lingered back, not sure what to do, so Blowhole never saw her. "I'll have you know, I have a new evil scheme, and you're never going to stop me!" He yelled and the screen turned back.

Skipper glared. "Alright men, and Kia, it's time to stop Blowhole once and for all!" He said angrily.

Kia looked confused. "Hold on, didn't that seem a bit suspicious? Also, who is Blowhole?" She asked, completely confused as to what was going on.

Kowalski answered. "Dr Blowhole is our Arch Nemesis." He told her and Kia nodded.

"Okay, but didn't that seem suspicious? I mean does he always tell you he has an evil scheme like that?" Kia asked but the guys were already heading out, she sighed and followed them. "All I'm saying is that if the Rat Master ever did that, I would think it was suspicious, I mean he didn't even have any reason to tell you, it seems like a trap to me." She said and followed them into the pink flowered car. "Shouldn't we think about this?" She asked as they drove away.

**CnC**

_Back to the present... Again. __  
><em>  
>The Penguins flipped into Dr Blowhole's secret lair on Coney Island, only to get trapped on a big gray wall, with their flippers in chains, well four of them got trapped, since Blowhole never accounted for Kia, she was left on the floor next to the trapped Penguins.<p>

Red one walked over to Blowhole. "Uh Doc, there's another penguin." He said.

Dr Blowhole looked annoyed. "Another one?" He asked and the lobster nodded. "Alright, one minute." He said and pressed a few buttons on his segway, and after a minute, Kia got trapped as well. "There." He said and rode his segway over to them.

"Hello pen-gyu-ins." He said and laughed evilly as the lights turned on and he could get a better look at the Penguins, he stopped when he saw Kia. "The fifth pen-gyu-in, is a girl?" He asked, shocked.

Kia nodded. "Do you have a problem with me being a girl, Dr Blowhole?" She asked stiffly.

Dr Blowhole shook his head. "No, it's just-" He stopped and took a better look at Kia, she was rather pretty for a penguin.

Kia looked at him expectantly. "Well?" She asked. "Are you one of those really annoying guys who can't think girls can fight?" She asked and glared at him, instantly thinking that's why he was so surprised Kia was a girl.

Dr Blowhole chose to ignore Kia, and turned to face Skipper. "It seems Skipper, you have fallen right into my trap!" He said.

Kia grunted from her own trap. "I told you it was a trap!" She said triumphantly and the others sent a glare her way. "Not that that's important." She sighed and said as she cleared her throat.

"Blowhole, what are you playing at?" Skipper asked as he glared at the dolphin.

Blowhole smiled deviously. "To destroy you pen-gyu-ins!" He said and laughed evilly again.

Skipper glared at him and turned to Rico. "Not today." He said and began shouting orders. "Rico, get us out of here." He ordered and Rico coughed up a bouncy ball, that hit a button and released them from their traps.

Blowhole growled in frustration. "Lobsters! Attack!" He ordered and the lobsters began attacking the penguins.

Rico and Kia were fighting some lobsters in a corner, while Kowalski and Private were fighting some a little ways away.

Skipper was going after Blowhole when he tripped and fell in a small pool of strange purple liquid.

Kia, Rico, Private, and Kowalski finished off the lobsters, and Kowalski went to go help Skipper out of the strange purple goo, while the other three went after Blowhole.

"Rico, do you think you can blow up the base?" Kia asked Rico, who laughed manically.

Blowhole laughed evilly at the penguins. "I'll have you know I fixed that, you pen-gyu-ins won't be blowing up my lair anymore!" He said proudly.

Kowalski had gotten Skipper out of the pool and they were now standing next to Rico and Kia, glaring at the dolphin. "What's your scheme this time Blowhole's! Where's your new invention?" Skipper asked.

Blowhole smiled evilly when he saw that Skipper was covered in purple goo. "There isn't any this time." He said and laughed evilly.

**CnC**

The Penguins returned to their HQ.

"I told you it was a trap, although it wasn't a very thought out one." Kia said as they entered the HQ.

Skipper had gotten the purple goo off him and glared. "There was something off about him this time, he must be planning something!" He declared, paranoid.

Kowalski nodded. "He did seem suspicious this time." He said and glanced over at Private, who was yawning. "But we should wait until tomorrow to find out why." He said.

Skipper nodded. "Lights out men, and Kia." He said and they all got in their bunks and went to sleep.

**CnC**

The next morning, Skipper woke up and felt drowsy, he figured it was just because he hadn't had his coffee yet, so he waddled over to the coffee machine and started making some of his morning drink.

While the coffee was brewing, he waddled back over to the bunks and woke up the others. "Up and at em soldiers!" He yelled, waking the sleeping Penguins.

While Kowalski, Rico, and Private got up and stood at attention, like they always do, however Kia who was almost always, jumped in surprise when you woke her up, got up in surprise, bumped her head, and fell out of her bunk, landing right behind the other three. "I'm up!" Kia yelled and slowly calmed down as she also stood at attention with three others.

Private looked at her in confusion. "Kia? Shouldn't you be with your other team today?" He asked.

Kia blinked in confusion for a second before actually processing want he actually said. "Oh, well normally I would, but Nika decided to give us a few days off, since she's taking a short vacation in Russia, so I thought I'd just stay here." She explained and they all nodded in understanding.

Skipper waited for them to finish talking. "We have allot of training to do toda-" he paused as he felt himself get dizzy, and then his vision started going, he leaned against the table.

The four Penguins looked at him with concern. "Ipper okay?" Rico asked.

Skipper nodded and made his way over to the coffee machine. "I just need a cup of-" he was cut off as he began wheezing and coughing uncontrollably, they ran over to him.

Kia put her flipper on his forehead and pulled it away quickly. "He's burning up." She said worriedly.

In between his coughing, Skipper protested. "I'm fine." He objected right before he started coughing again.

Kowalski shook his head. "Skipper, you're sick." He said.

Skipper shook his head. "Im fi-" he felt dizzy again and his vision was nearly gone, that's when he blacked out.

**CnC**

A few hours later, Kia, Rico, and Private were waiting outside while Kowalski checked on Skipper.

Kowalski waddled out of the HQ and the Penguins dropped their cute and cuddly act.

"How is he?" Kia asked him.

Kowalski sighed. "Not good, he won't wake up, his temperature is far too high for a penguin, and he has developed small purple spots, I haven't seen anything like it." He said tiredly.

Private was concerned for his commanding officer. "How did he get sick?" He asked quietly, after all he was fine yesterday.

Kia sighed as she thought about Skipper's symptoms, it didn't sound like any illness she had heard or read about, and she had a doctrine in medical science.

While the team was trying to figure out what was wrong with Skipper, Kowalski had come up with a plan. "Until Skipper is better, I'll take over as captain." He said and began his plan. "Kia, I want you to find out everything you can about his illness in your books." He ordered and Kia saluted. "Rico, and Private, I need you to stay up here and make sure Alice doesn't get suspicious, I'll be in my lab trying to find a cure." He explained and they all got to work.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, the Rat Master and Harvey were trying to find a way out.

"Harvey, can you find a light switch or something?" The Rat Master asked in the darkness, they had found out the spaces between the bars of the cage were big enough for Harvey to squeeze through, yet to small for the Rat Master, so Harvey was trying to find a light switch.

Harvey shook his head and then realized the Rat Master couldn't see him. "No, but I did find something long, and... Wooden? Oh, it's a broom." He said and began climbing up the broom until he reached the top and hit his head on something.

That something happened to be a light switch, and the room suddenly lit up.

The Rat Master's eyes widened at what he saw. "He stuck us in a supply closet!?" He asked, shocked. "At least we put Kia in our guest room when we had captured her." He said and shook his head disapprovingly.

Harvey rolled his eyes and grabbed the key(which was conveniently right next to the light switch) and scurried over to the cage(which was squished in the corner.) He climbed up the bars and unlocked the cage door, releasing the Rat Master.

"Good work Harvey! Now let's get out of here."

**CnC**

Kia had read through all of her books and found nothing, so she decided to help Kowalski in the lab, but when she entered it, she gasped. For there was Kowalski, coughing and wheezing as he leaned on the table in the lab.

"Kowalski! You're sick as well!" Kia said and rushed over to him. "Come on, let's get you to your bunk." She said warmly, but the concern in her voice was clear.

Kowalski shook his head. "I *cough* am *cough* so close." He said and reached out for his table as Kia brought him out of the lab.

Kia sighed. "Kowalski, I'm afraid you are in no condition to work." She said and brought him over to the bunks. "Now, lie down and be good." Kia told him and he reluctantly agreed as he crawled into his own bunk.

He was dizzy and loosing his vision, and then he blacked out.

Kia, who hadn't realized he had, turned around to look at the bunks. "You said you were close?" She asked but realized he was sleeping.

She sighed and waddled over to a closet, where she grabbed a blanket and put it on him before waddling out.

"Rico, Private." She called and the two Penguins waddled over.

Private tilted his head as he saw Kia sigh. "What is it Kia?" He asked.

Kia breathed in before answering. "Kowalski's sick now as well." She said and paused. "Whatever it is we're dealing with is contagious, and deadly."

_To be continued..._

**Sorry it's short, it was too long, so I cut it in half, and yes I did leave it on a 'cliffhanger,' but don't worry, I'll have the next chapter out soon. ******

**Kia: Don't forget to review! Bye**!


	7. Penguin Disease pt 2

**Kia: Hi!**

**Me: Hey, I'm the one that greets them!**

**Kia: But you always get to greet them, I figured I deserved to greet them at least once, after all you are the one that won't let me leave.**

**Me: Yeah, but come on, isn't it fun to watch yourself on the screen?**

**Kia: It's a little creepy.**

**Me: Yeah whatever, Onto the chapter!**

_Previously on Cute 'N Cuddly_

**Kia: Wait, Misty, you're going to confuse them, I mean you can't just put a previously, whenever you feel like it! You have to explain!**

**Me: Fine, whenever we have a two parter, we will have a previously, does everyone get it now? Yes? Good.**

_Previously on Cute 'N Cuddly...(for real this time)_

_"I bet you're wondering why I gathered you all here today, you are all enemies of either team Watermelon or the Penguins."_

_"You mean like a team up?"_

_"Like I would willingly work with a bunch of idiots."_

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"Are you sure this is going to work?"_

_"Penguins? I thought you said we were going to wait for both teams!"_

_"I lied"_

_"Zis is why we shouldn't do team ups."_

_"I have you now pen-gyu-ins."_

_"Alright men, and Kia it's time to stop Blowhole once and for all!"_

_"The fifth pen-gyu-in is a girl?"_

_"Do you have a problem with me being a girl Dr Blowhole?"_

_"We have allot of training toda-"_

_"He's burning up!"_

_"Skipper, you're sick!"_

_"How is he?"_

_"Not good."_

_"Kowalski! You're sick as well!"_

_"Whatever it is we're dealing with is contagious, and deadly."_

Private and Rico shared worried glances before turning back to Kia. "What do we do Kia?" Private asked her.

It took a moment for Kia to process what he was saying. "Wait me?" She asked and the two boys nodded.

"Skippah, and K'walski are sick, that puts you in charge." Private told her and Rico nodded along.

Kia blinked before realization struck her. "Ohhhhh." She said and quickly thought up a plan. "Now that we know this is contagious, we don't want it getting out." She started pacing. "We have already been exposed, but the rest of the zoo hasn't, and we have to make sure it stays that way."

Kia stopped pacing and pointed and the two boys. "Rico, Private, we need this habitat contained, I don't want anyone to be able to get in or out, we can't risk this spreading." She ordered. "I'll take over Kowalski's work and try to find a cure, and with any luck, we can put an end to this entire thing." She told them.

Private and Rico saluted while Kia seemed to change from sweet clumsy Kia, to almost a General Frost type Kia.

"Get too work." Kia ordered them and the two waddled off, getting ready to contain the habitat while Kia went back down into the HQ.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, two certain rodents were trying to find their way out of a mad dolphin's lair.

"Harvey! We already went down this hallway! We are going in circles!" The Rat Master said angrily as he looked around the all to familiar hallway.

Harvey breathed in "No, this is a different hallway, I'm sure of it!" He exclaimed and turned a corner. "See, this corner is new." He said and began walking smugly away.

The Rat Master rolled his eyes. "And I am sure zis is the same corner we passed five minutes ago!" He told the mouse, getting rather annoyed.

"Trust me! It's different!" Harvey yelled back.

**CnC**

Private and Rico had just finished putting a giant see through glass wall around the penguin habitat, making it impossible for anyone to get in, and we're about to head into the HQ to patch up the other entrances.

Private waddled over to the fish bowl and was about to enter when he noticed Rico wasn't right behind him, he turned around to see Rico coughing and sitting on the ground holding his head.

The young private gasped and ran over to him. "Rico, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Rico nodded as he coughed and wheezed some more, Private put his flipper on Rico's forehead and pulled it away. "Come on Rico, let's get you inside." He said and helped Rico up.

Private brought him down into the HQ and called for Kia.

Kia burst out of the lab with wide eyes. "Is there a reason you pulled me away from my work?" She asked in an icy tone, Private had never seen Kia so scary before.

"Rico's sick." Private told her and Kia's eyes instantly softened and she waddled over to her friends.

"You too?" Kia asked gently to Rico, and he responded by coughing. "Come on, let's get you to your bunk." Kia told him and led the scarred bird over to the bunks. "Private, get him a blanket." Kia ordered.

Private nodded and waddled over to where they kept the blankets, wondering how Kia could go from being normal Kia, to commando Kia, to scary Kia, then to sweet caring Kia so fast.

Once they got Rico situated, Kia turned to Private, her voice soft. "I was studying Kowalski's work, and I'm afraid he was going down a dead end." She said quietly and looked down. "We're dropping like flies." She paused. "I don't know what to do Private, this is unlike anything I have ever seen before, and I've dealt with something similar to the plague."

Private tilted his head, he hasn't ever heard that story before, and he was surprised Kia seemed so down, he had faith that they were going to be okay.

Kia sighed. "I'll tell you the story when all this is over." She told him and shook her head softly. "If we're alive when this is over." She whispered just loud enough for Private to hear.

Private put his flipper on her shoulder reassuringly. "Kia, you are a wonderful scientist, I'm sure you can find a cure!" He said happily. "This penguin disease must have started somewhere." He told her.

Kia didn't say anything at first, then suddenly she jumped up. "Eureka! Private you're a genius!" She told him and rushed into the lab, Private followed her.

"I am?" He asked.

Kia began grabbing stuff from the lab. "I've been doing this all wrong, I shouldn't be trying to find a cure, I should be trying to find how this started! If we can trace this back to its origins then we can break it down into pieces and complete obliterate it!" She said excitedly and ran back out of the lab.

She rushed over to the bunks and took a blood sample from the three sick penguins. "Privatefinishcontainingthehabitatdontdisturbmeillbeinthelab!" She yelled very fast and ran into the lab door. "Oof! I'm okay." She said and walked in.

**CnC**

The rodents turned around another corner to see the exact same hallway from before.

"See Harvey! I told you! We're going in circles!" The Rat Master told him smugly. "What do you say now, mister oh so smart?" He asked the mouse, folding his arms and looking triumphantly down at the mouse.

Harvey tugged on his large ears and thought for a second. "We could retrace our steps?" He suggested, looking up at the rat.

The Rat Master scoffed. "And go in circles backwards? No thank you!" He said stubbornly and Harvey had to admit, he did have a point.

Right then, they spotted a flash of red.

"Ten bucks that's a lobster." The Rat Master said.

Harvey looked skeptically at him. "We don't have ten bucks sir." He pointed out.

The Rat Master rolled his eyes. "Don't let it get away! Follow it!" He ordered and the two rodents took off after the red flash of a lobster.

**CnC**

All Private could do was sit and wait while Kia worked on whatever it was she was working on in the lab, so he decided to watch Lunacorns until she finished.

He put in a disk and the Lunacorns came on and he tried to concentrate on the show, but he couldn't, his mind kept wandering back to his teammates, and what Kia had said before.

'If we are alive when it's over.'

Was it really that serious, could his teammates actually die from this? Why did Kia seem so worried? Were they all going to die?" Private sighed, he usually didn't think stuff like this could be so deadly, he used to think that if he was going to die young, it would be in battle, but then again, sickness is a battle of its own, it was just on a different type of battlefield.

Right then he heard a bang and turned his head in the direction to see the lab door.

"Oh fizzlesticks!" Kia yelled from the lab and Private winced as another explosion could be heard. "Oh, is that how you wanna play you dunderheaded piece of garbage from the filthiest places of Ty's bedroom!" Kia yelled and Private what could possibly so bad in Ty's room to make Kia scream at the lab like that.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, the lemurs were walking over to the penguin habitat when Julian ran into the see through glass wall that surrounded the habitat.

"Er, why is this wall here?" King Julian asked and Tina jumped up and down.

She grinned. "Ooh! Ooh! Maybe the Penguins are making new defenses for their habitat!" She said excitedly.

Steve looked at his sister. "Or maybe they just don't want us to bother them." He said quietly.

Tina shook her head."that's not it!" She told her brother. "Maybe, the penguins are sick with a deathly illness that's horribly contagious and they don't want anyone else to get sick!" She suggested.

Maurice looked at the girl. "What? Tina, I pretty sure that's not it." He said.

King Julian kicked the wall. "Ugh! Dis wall is bugging de bugs off me! Maurice, knock it down." He ordered and the other lemurs decided to help Maurice.

Meanwhile, Kia who was in the lab heard the loud bang coming from outside, and then heard the lemurs, she growled in frustration and stuck her head out of the lab. "Private, go outside and deal with they nuisance!" She ordered before going back to her work.

Private nodded and waddled out of the HQ and up to the wall. "Um King Julian, could you please not do that?" He asked the lemur King, who was still kicking the wall.

King Julian stopped. "Eh, why is there a wall?" He asked.

Private didn't knew if he should tell them, but he figured that they wouldn't stop unless he did. "Skippah, K'walski, and Rico are sick, and it's very contagious, and we don't want anyone else getting exposed to it." He explained.

Tina grinned and turned to face Maurice. "Told ja." She said and Tip looked at her sister in amazement.

Private nodded. "So, could you please stop kicking the wall? It's there so you won't get sick." He explained.

King Julian shrugged. "Eh fine, I am not needing to get in anyways." He said and began walking away. "Come on lemurs." He told them and they began walking away.

Tip lingered back. "I hope your team gets better Private, tell me if there is anything you need, okay?" She asked, even though the Penguins and the lemurs usually didn't get along, she did like them and thought of them as friends.

Private nodded. "Thanks Tip."

**CnC**

Meanwhile Kia was working in the lab. "Hmm, interesting." She said as she stirred one of the blood samples.

She put down the blood sample and wrote something down on her notebook that she had been writing in. She felt like she was getting somewhere, but then again, she could have been barking up the wrong tree.

Kia finished writing down her notes and got up, she waddled over to some shelves and went through the beakers and test tubes until she found what she was looking for, she then brought it over and pulled out the microscope they had.

She poured a bit of the blood onto a clear slab and put a drop of the chemical mixture she had found on it. Kia then looked through the microscope, what she saw was amazing.

"Incredible!" Kia muttered and wrote something down again, she then got back up and felt herself get dizzy. "I must have stood up too fast." Kia mumbled to herself as she held her head with one of her flippers.

Kia waddled over to another part of the lab to get something else, when she started loosing her vision. "I hope I'm not getting a migraine." Kia muttered and took a few steps forward. Then she coughed.

Kia stood upright. "Did I just cough?" She asked herself and then began feeling sick. "Nononononononono." She started to panic as she coughed some more. "I can't get sick, I'm not done yet, if I don't complete my work, then we're all doomed!" She said as she realized what was wrong with her.

Kia forced herself to sit down. "I'm going to have to speed this up." She said before breaking into a fit of coughing.

Private, who had just said goodbye to the lemurs waddled over to the lab door to hear coughing. "Kia, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Kia forced the coughs down. "Yup." She said. "I just exploding something again." She lied quickly. "The smoke... It gets to me." She said.

Private was confused. "I don't see any smoke." He said.

Kia paused, going over what to say. "Well it's gone now!" She told him and Private decided it was best to just let it go.

"Okay." He said and walked over to the television to watch his show.

**CnC**

The lobster that the Rat Master and Harvey were following stopped by what looked to be just another wall, but the the lobster pressed his claw not the wall and doors opened up.

The Rat Master gasped. "That's why we were going in circles!" He whispered to Harvey, who nodded along. "Hurry, we cannot loose him." The Rat Master said and they rushed over to the doors, which were still open, when they entered it they saw it was an elevator.

The lobster quickly realized they were in there.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" The lobster yelled just as the elevator doors closed.

The Rat Master nodded to Harvey before they knocked the guy out. "He had it coming, working for that fish." The rat said.

"Mammal sir."

**CnC**

A few hours later, Kia weakly opened the lab doors and coughed, Private heard her and rushed over.

"Kia! You're sick too?" Private asked her, and she nodded.

Kia coughed some more. "Yes, and my head feels like a tornado got tossed in the middle of a volcano and a meteorite hit it." She said while coughing. "But that doesn't matter, I spent hours of cogitation and I finally did it, I traced it back to where it all began." She said proudly.

The female penguin then pulled a shot out from behind her and and poked Private with it.

Private moved back. "Owe." He said while rubbing where she had stuck the needle in him. "What was that for?" He asked.

Kia smiled weakly. "I wasn't able to make a cure, but I did make something to slow it down, it works as long as you haven't already reached a certain stage in the illness." She explained.

Private looked at her. "How do you know if you're in the stage?" He asked.

Kia sighed and showed him her left flipper, where a small purple spot was. "Spots." She said weakly and broke into another fit of coughing. "I have had to do quite a lot to keep me up, and I don't think I can stay up any longer Private." She said and her vision started to fade.

"You have to get the cure, you have to go back to where it started." Kia said and toppled over, loosing her balance.

Private helped her over to the bunks. "Where's that?" He asked.

Kia could feel herself loosing conciseness. "B-" she started to fall. "Blowhole." She said before passing out.

Private sighed and put Kia in her bunk and put a blanket over her before unclogging one of the exits and leaving, he had a visit with Blowhole, and he couldn't waste anymore time.

Private reached Coney Island and waddled in, he was terrified, he never had gone alone before, he had actually contemplated getting Watermelon to go with him, but he didn't have enough time for that.

He was a little dizzy, and he figured that dizziness was one of the first symptoms for this penguin disease.

The young penguin had decided he was going to be sneaky about this, he knew he couldn't fight Blowhole, and all his lobsters alone.

And so, he went in.

**CnC**

The Rat Master and Harvey had just got off the elevator, and had decided it would be better if they split up, Harvey was going to find a way out while the Rat Master was gonna go yell at Blowhole. (It was the Rat Master's plan)

Pretty soon, the Rat Master found Blowhole. "Hey Fishy, I've got a bone to pick with you!" The Rat Master yelled and Blowhole turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Blowhole asked.

The Rat Master glared at him. "We teamed up, remember?" He asked and then muttered; "worst mistake of my life" under his breath.

Blowhole nodded. "So you escaped." He said, he didn't sound to enthusiastic about it.

The Rat Master nodded. "Oi, and if I'm known for one thing, it's that no trap can hold me!" He yelled.

Right then, a lobster came over. "Uh Doc, we found a penguin wandering around the base." He said as two other lobsters dragged Private in(sneaky didn't really work for him)

Blowhole grinned. "Private, what a delightful surprise, where are the others?" He asked and smirked evilly.

Private glared at him. "I know you are the reason my friends are sick." He said and tried to sound menacing(it didn't work) "Where's the cure?"

Blowhole looked at him. "I don't have the cure." He said.

Then Private turned to glare at the Rat Master.

The Rat Master, wasn't paying attention and glanced from the dolphin to the penguin. "Don't look at me, I don't have it!" He said honestly, and threw his paws in the air.

Private looked confused, Kia told him that the cure was here. "Who does have the cure?" He asked.

Just then, all three lobsters in the room fell down one at a time.

"I do." Said a voice from the entrance, the three animals that remained awake turned around to see Harvey holding his dart shooter in one paw, and a vile of clear liquid in another.

The Rat Master looked confused. "Harvey, who gave you permission to fritter around making a cure for our enemies?" He asked.

Harvey took a few steps forward. "No one did sir." He started but quickly continued. "But, I had good reason, I believed that Dr Blowhole was going to betray us and use the serum on us, so I made a cure." He said and turned to Private, who was free now that the lobsters were sleeping. "Take it." He told the penguin and held out the bottle.

The Rat Master gasped in shock. "Harvey! Now you're helping our enemies?" He asked, completely mortified.

Harvey shrugged. "Watermelon didn't even get exposed to it." He said and turned to Private. "The serum wasn't ready yet anyways, I was going to make to affect lemurs, cats, squirrels, and penguins, but Blowhole took it when it only worked on penguins." He said and sent a glare towards the dolphin. "Once Private heals his friends, my Penguin Disease will be stopped once and for all." He stated.

Private waddled over to the mouse. "Thank you." He said and took the bottle.

Dr Blowhole was outraged. "Lobsters attack!" He yelled but nothing happened.

Harvey chuckled. "I'm afraid all of your lobsters are unconscious." He said and twirled his dart shooter in his paw. He then turned to the Rat Master. "We should get going." He said and the Rat Master nodded.

Before they left, the Rat Master turned to grin at Blowhole. "I hope you've learned your lesson fishy, never betray ze Rat Master!" He yelled before Harvey pulled him away.

**CnC**

Private was coughing and wheezing by the time he got back to the HQ, and he wasted no time giving each of his teammates the cure, then he drank the last bit and sat down, he could already feel it working.

They were going to be fine.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**Kia: It was a long chapter.**

**Me: Sure was, Bye Readers!**


	8. Not as They Seem pt 1

**Me: Welcome back readers!**

**Kia: Yes, Misty did update yesterday, but she already had this chapter planned, so she decided to get another chapter out today.**

**Me: Yup! Also, if you're all curious, we have two more chapters(counting this one) until we get the one everyone has been waiting for! The Kowalski/Kia chapter! Aren't you excited? I am.**

**Kia: Question: Who's your favorite general? (Frost, Cloud, Swift, Carnel, Swanson... Maybe) I don't know why you'd like Swanson, but he is a general so I had to add him on the list.**

**Me: Onto the chapter!**

While the penguins were getting better from their strange penguin disease, a fight was going on not too far away.

In one of the alleyways somewhere in Brooklyn, two small animals were in the middle of a fight.

There was a small, big eared chihuahua, and a frilled-neck lizard, in fighting stances glaring at each other.

"I'll give you two options mate, either you surrendah yah ugly face over to me, or I knock you out and drag yah body back to base!" The frilled neck lizard said in an Australian accent to the dog.

The dog growled. "Ive been running from you since México, I ain't stoppin now!" The dog growled in a Mexican accent. "I'm not goin back there!" He added fiercely.

The lizard chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that!" The lizard said and charged at the dog.

The dog though, was prepared and flipped out of the way, and ended up on the other side of the lizard. "Hahaha!" The dog said happily as he realized he could escape. "Adiós señorita Lizzy!" The dog yelled before running off.

The lizard curled its hands into fists and chased after the dog, only to find he had disappeared. The lizard grunted in frustration. "Chichi!"

**CnC**

The next day, in team Watermelon's HQ, Ty and Nutmeg were sitting around in boredom.

"When is Nika supposed to get back?" Nutmeg asked as she sat on the white chair they had, her head was where her feet should be and her tail and feet were where her head should be.

Ty, who was leaning against the wall, shrugged. "Not for two more days." She told the squirrel.

Nutmeg groaned. "I'm sooooo bored! Is Kia coming back here, or will she be staying with the Penguins until Nika gets back?" She asked curiously.

Ty rolled her eyes. "Penguins. Geez, Nutmeg, start paying attention during our meetings." She said and Nutmeg glared at her, after a pause of silence, Ty sighed. "I'm bored as well, maybe we should go drag Kia's tail feathers back over here." She suggested.

Nutmeg was about too respond, when they heard their 'doorbell' go off. "Thats strange, I didn't know we had a doorbell." Nutmeg said quietly.

Ty shrugged as she got off the wall. "It's only for the door that leads to the alleyway." She explained and Nutmeg nodded in understanding. "I'll get it, it's probably just the pizza I ordered." She said simply.

Nutmeg gasped. "Ty! You ordered pizza! We're animals, how did you manage to do that? And uh, why?" She asked.

The cat shrugged. "Well, I'm not making any food, and I 'borrowed' the Penguins speaker, word, thingy that they have, then I gave the pizza guy directions to our back door, I figured I'd just knock him out or something." She explained.

Nutmeg shook her head.

Ty was soon at the door, she opened and was surprised, that was no pizza guy.

Outside their door, stood a somewhat small frilled-neck lizard, the lizard looked angry as she thumped her foot on the ground with her arms folded. "Where's agent Navoony?"

**CnC**

Meanwhile, the Penguins were taking the day off to recover.

"My head hurts." Kia said to the group of penguins.

Kowalski nodded. "Mine too, however it feels a bit better now, then it did yesterday." He said.

Rico nodded his said and said something in gibberish.

Skipper nodded. "Right you are Rico." He agreed and turned to Private. "Without young Private here, we'd all be dead. Well done Private, I salute you!" Skipper said his voice full of pride for the young penguin.

Private smiled. "Thank you Skippah, but Harvey was the one that saved you." He said, he felt like he had to give the mouse the credit, after all Harvey was the one who made the cure, and willingly gave it it him.

Kia turned to Private, completely surprised. "Harvey? As in Rat Master's little minion Harvey? Why on earth was he at Blowhole's?" She asked, and then paused. "And as a follow up question, what do you mean he saved us?" She asked.

Private shuffled his feet. "Im not sure why Harvey was there, but so was the Rat Master, but I think they were working together before or something." He said and continued. "Harvey was the one that made the cure, and he gave it to me. It's him you should be saluting too." He told them.

Right then, they heard a loud bang come from outside, and within seconds they were up and out of the HQ.

"What the Sam Hill is going on here?" Skipper asked as they got up to see the lemurs screaming and throwing stuff in their habitat.

King Julian looked over at the penguin habitat. "Penguins! There is a hugeity huge mouse!" He said and turned to Maurice, Steve, Tip, Tina, and Mort. "Keep throwing stuff at it!" He ordered.

The Penguins glanced at each other before going over to the lemur habitat, they quickly spotted the 'huge mouse' that Tina was about to throw a giant rock at.

"That's not a mouse, that is a chihuahua." Kowalski stated and Tina put down the rock.

King Julian looked confused. "A Chi-what-what?" He asked.

Just then, the chihuahua stood up on its two back feet and climbed up to stand by the penguins. "Chihuahua." The tan dog said. "I am a chihuahua, and I apologize for scaring you, I was only needing somewhere to hide, I am being chased by a ayeayeayeayeaye! Crazy lady!" He said, shaking his head.

**(Warning: Spanish Ahead)**

Kia stepped forward to get a better look of the dog. "Señora loca?" She asked in Spanish and the dog nodded fiercely.

"Ce, desde que dejé mi case en México ella me ha estado persiguiendo! Ella trabaja para un hombre loco, que quiere hacerme daño!" The dog said frantically in Spanish.

Kia nodded. "Veo, por lo que están en la carrera?" She asked thoughtfully.

The dog nodded. "Ce." He said and then bent his ears down in fright. "No dejes que me lleve! No quiero volver allí!" He yelled.

Kia tilted her head. "Te llevará a donde?" She asked seriously, this dog had gotten himself into some sort of trouble.

The dog trembled and didn't answer, Kia sighed and went back to English. "What's your name?" She asked.

The dog looked up at the penguin. "Chichi." He said and cowered slightly.

Kia's eyes softened. "I'm Kia." She said soothingly. "Don't worry Chichi, we are going to take care of you." She said and glanced at Skipper, hoping to get his permission.

Skipper nodded curtly to her and Kia nodded back. "Come on, let's get you inside." She said and began leading the dog out of the lemur habitat and over to the Penguins.

Private looked at Skipper. "What were they talking about?" He asked and tilted his head.

Skipper shrugged. "Heck if I know! I don't speak Spanish!"

**CnC**

Ty blinked, who was this lizard? "Um, who are you?" She asked rudely, as Nutmeg walked up behind her.

The lizard looked like she wanted to ask Ty the same thing. "I am Agent Elizabeth Slider with W.A.L" She said and pulled a badge out from behind her back. "Now, where is Agent Navoony?" She asked, a little impatiently.

Ty looked suspiciously at the lizard. "Why do you need to know?" She asked.

Slider seemed rather annoyed. "I am tracking down a fugitive and when I heard Navoony had herself a base here in New York, I figured she could help me. So, are you gonna tell me where she is, or am I gonna have tah get it out of you the hard way." The lizard asked coldly.

Ty doubted the lizard could take her on, but she answered anyway. "Nika's in Russia." She stated simply.

The lizard breathed out in frustration. "Of course she is!" She said and glanced at the cat and squirrel. "Who're you?" She asked, as it had just occurred to her that she didn't know who these mammals were.

Ty folded her arms. "Agent Taylor Cinderz, from the P.P.A" she said smugly.

Nutmeg looked up at her. "I didn't know your real name was Taylor." She said.

Ty looked at her. "Have we never actually told you my real name? Strange." She said and turned back to the lizard. "And this is Nutmeg." She said and gestured to the squirrel.

Slider looked at the squirrel. "Civilian?" She guessed.

Nutmeg shook her head. "No, I'm just not from any of the agencies, and I don't have a last name." She explained.

The lizard nodded. "Alright, well if Nika isn't here, then I suppose you two will do." She said and walked in. "Cloud should have informed me Nika was out of town, instead of just tellin me where ta find her." She muttered grumpily.

Ty and Nutmeg followed the lizard. "Um, excuse me, hi, Lizzy, can I call you that? Did you just say that 'we'll do?' " She asked.

Lizzy nodded. "Catching that dog isn't a one lizard job, I could use some assistance." She said.

Nutmeg nodded. "Okay, but could we have some more Intel on who we're going after?" The squirrel asked.

Lizzy shrugged as she walked over to their weapons room and started browsing what they had. "He's a chihuahua, tan fur, and abnormally large ears, he has a Mexican accent and is far more trouble then he's worth." She told them quickly. "I had him last night, but he... Got awah, now I need help trackin him down." She explained.

Ty watched as the lizard grabbed a big machine gun type weapon. "Woah! Put that down, that is mine." Ty hissed at her and Lizzy rolled her eyes and put it down. The lizard then grabbed two tasers type guns from a shelf and strapped them onto her back.

"I'm 'borrowing' these." Lizzy said and walked back out of the room.

Nutmeg followed her. "So, do you have an idea of where he is?" She asked.

Lizzy shook her head. "No, that's why I need your help dunderhead, I was hoping one of yah knew all that boring technical stuff." She said.

Ty shook her head. "No, we don't. However we do have another teammate who does." She said as they reached the back door again.

Lizzy turned her head to look at Ty. "Where is this other teammate?" She asked, tilting her head.

Ty shrugged. "Probably with the Penguins in the Central Park Zoo." She said simply.

Lizzy nodded. "Great, let's go get us a tekkie." She said and ran off.

Ty growled in frustration. "Australians! They think their just so big and tough, don't they?"

**CnC**

Chichi was now drinking some hot chocolate, while wearing a blanket in the Penguins HQ.

Kia waddled out and over to the others.

"How is he?" Skipper asked her as Kia approached.

Kia sighed. "Well, he is terrified, whatever he went through traumatized him." She explained and looked around at the Penguins, Skipper was standing next to Private, who looked concerned for the dog, and Kowalski was standing next to Rico, Kowalski was listening to what Kia said, while Rico wasn't really paying attention.

Private looked up at Kia. "What did happen to him?" He asked quietly, he still wanted to know what Kia and Chichi were talking about earlier when they were speaking Spanish.

Kia thought for a second before answering. "I don't know the details, but when I was talking to him earlier, in Spanish, he told me that some crazy lady, who works for a mad man, is chasing him because he escaped from their 'prison' where they tortured him." She said and the others looked shocked.

Private gasped. "That's awful!" He said and they all nodded in agreement.

Kia turned to Skipper. "I was hoping that you would let him stay here for awhile, at least until he's in the clear." She said and then quickly added. "I promise to take full responsibility for him." She said, hoping Skipper would let the dog stay.

Skipper nodded. "Of course he's staying, I'm not kicking him out when there's a couple of crazy people after him, he can stay as long as he needs, as long as you're going to watch after him." He told her, giving her a look.

Kia nodded eagerly. "Thank you sir, I'm going to go tell Chichi! He'll be so relieved!" She exclaimed cheerfully and then happily went back into the HQ.

Kia waddled over to Chichi. "Chichi!" She said and he jumped a little. "I asked Skipper, he's my captain, if you can stay, and he said you could. You can stay here as long as you need too." Kia told him and smiled as the little dog's eyes lit up.

Chichi ran up and hugged her. "Gracias señorita Kia!" He said and pulled away from the hug, a huge grin on his face. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" He said, his voice full of gratitude.

Kia chuckled softly and was about to respond when she heard the voices of Ty and Nutmeg rom just outside.

"Hey Skippy, where's Kia, we need her help with something." Kia heard any say.

Kia glanced at Chichi. "I'll be right back, okay Chichi?" She asked and he nodded. Kia smiled before waddling over to the ladder and climbing out of the HQ.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked curiously as she walked over to her friends, and some strange lizard.

Ty gestured towards the lizard. "This here is a W.A.L friend of Nika's, she's here in New York chasing a wanted criminal, she's looking for a tan chihuahua named Chichi, and we were hoping you could help us find him?" The cat asked.

Kia's eyes widened and her mind reeled, she was so confused. "A chihuahua you say?" She asked and Lizzy nodded her head. "Yeah sorry, haven't seen him, can't help." She lied quickly.

Nutmeg tilted her head in confusion. "Why can't you help?" She asked curiously, it seemed strange that Kia said no so fast, usually she jumped at a chance to help.

Kia went over all the possible excuses for why she couldn't help, and soon came up with a great one. "My head still hurts."

Ty looked at her. "What? Kia, your head hurts?" She asked disbelievingly.

Kia nodded her head fiercely. "Yeah, you see yesterday, Skipper came down with a deadly and very contagious penguin disease, and then one by one, we all caught it, if it wasn't for Private we all would've died." She told them and turned around. "Hey guys, didn't we all get really sick yesterday and could've died?" She asked loudly so that they could hear.

They all nodded. "Worst cold of my life!" Skipper told them.

Kowalski shook his head. "It was a deadly disease Skipper, not just a simple cold." He corrected him and Skipper rolled his eyes.

Kia turned back to her two teammates. "See?" She asked.

Ty nodded. "Well okay, I hope you feel better soon Kia." She said and the three walked off.

Kia sighed in relief once they were gone, but her mind was on other things. She quickly went back down into the HQ.

"Chichi, we need to talk." Kia told the dog and waddled into the lab, Chichi followed, his ears were down again and he had the look of a guilty dog on his face.

Once they were both in the lab, Kia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "There was a frilled-neck lizard outside looking for you, she works for W.A.L (Wild Animal League) I have a friend that works there as well, they are essentially the good guys, so would you please explain to me as to why that lizard said you were a 'wanted criminal!?" She asked, her voice raising.

Chichi looked as if he wanted to disappear. "L-Lizzy was here?" He asked quietly and Kia glared at him.

"Why did she say you're a wanted criminal?" Kia asked again and the dog looked at the ground. "Who are you Chichi?" Kia asked, trying to contain herself.

Chichi sighed and wanted to curl up into a little ball. "I haven't lied to you Kia, everything I said is the truth, it's just not all of it." He explained.

Kia scoffed and leaned against the wall. "Well, you better start telling me all of it." She said angrily and Chichi nodded.

"My story begins in México, in the city of Chihuahua, which is where I was born." He started telling his story. "I was abandoned as a little cachorro(puppy)" He said and Kia already felt a little bad for him.

"I had to live on the streets, by myself, a lone little puppy, with no real place in the world, then one day I met this group of perros(dogs) they were big and tough, and they fed me. They took care of me, and they became me amigos. Then when I was old enough, they wanted me to start getting stuff for them, it started out as nothing big, some food here, some money there, and I did it, because I felt like I owed them." Chichi paused as he remembered his pup-hood.

"Then one day, they told me to steal a file from a secret base there in Chihuahua, and I did it without so much as a question, it wasn't easy, the place was heavily guarded, but lucky for me, my size helped me out for once, and I was able to get the file. But I soon found out that the file was no good, and had some tippy top classified stuff in it, blueprints for mass destruction weapons, and stuff like that. I confronted the big dogs bout it, and they told me it was none of my concern, then they told me I could either keep my mouth shut, or they would silence me... Permanently." Chichi gulped as the memory flashed by in his mind.

"So naturally, I ran, and I ran, but then I ran into Lizzy, she told me I had allot to answer for, I guess I was spotted when I took the file, I was willing to go with her, I wasn't gonna 'scape justice, but instead of takin me in, she took me to this dark room, where this-this creature tortured me for weeks, months, I lost track of time while I was in there." He paused and shivered. "Then one day I escaped, and Lizzy has been on my tail ever since." He explained and looked up at Kia.

"Please don't hate me."

Much to Chichi's surprise, instead of yelling or turning him in, Kia hugged him, it was a comforting hug, and when she let go, he felt a bit sad.

"You did nothing wrong." Kia told him, her eyes soft. "You did what was right when it came to it, and you didn't know what you stole." She reassured him. "But what I don't get, is why Lizzy didn't take you in to W.A.L, after all she is an agent..." Kia trailed off as her mind began thinking up possibilities.

Right then, Kia jumped up. "Eureka! It's so obvious, she went rogue, she must have formed a interosculate with this mad man, and went traitor." Kia said and then glared off into the distance. "She is not to be trusted."

**CnC**

Ty, Nutmeg, and Lizzy were walking away from the zoo when Nutmeg spoke.

"Didn't Kia seem a little... Odd?" She asked as a breeze flew past, ruffling her fur.

Ty, who was walking right behind Lizzy, shrugged and quickly avoided stepping on a rock. "Well, she did say she was sick yesterday." The cat said, as if Kia always acted weird.

Just then, Lizzy stopped walking, making Ty and Nutmeg nearly run into her. "Ai, your friend was acting weird." She said and right then a small beeping noise started, Lizzy instantly stretched out her frills, as she put a hand up to her earhole, she seemed to be listening to something, and then her eyes widened. "Ive just received an update on Chichi's location." She said.

Ty looked at her. "Do you have an earpiece or something?" She asked and the lizard ignored her.

"Chichi's at the Central Park Zoo." Lizzy said flatly.

Nutmeg gasped in disbelief. "But we were just there! Kia said she hadn't seen him." The squirrel said, thinking that Lizzy must have just heard wrong.

Lizzy looked Nutmeg directly in the eyes, and Nutmeg felt like backing up, the lizard's stare was scary. "She lied." Lizzy said coldly and then briskly turned back around towards the zoo. "Your friend is harboring a wanted criminal."

_To be continued._

**Me: I know, I know, I just did a two parter, but this was just to good to not leave like this, plus it was getting kinda long.**

**Kia: The next chapter will most likely be out by Monday. Read and Review!**


	9. Not as They Seem pt 2

**Me: Hi! Yes, we're back with the next chapter of Cute 'N Cuddly, but first, did any of you read my one shot? "The Casualties of War" it was set in the future of CnC, in a what if universe where Kia died. **

**Kia: I still can't believe you killed me off!**

**Me: I was experimenting! Besides, it could have been worse, I could have killed Kowalski instead, and make you live your life without him. **

**Kia: That's mean. **

**Me: Anyways, so this person who hasn't read anything from my Cute 'N Cuddly universe at all, read it and loved it, it made my day to know that someone who hasn't read this story, still liked that one, especially when it had Kia in it! Big shout out to "MajesticSilverDawn" for the review to that one shot! **

**Kia: Onto the chapter! **

_Previously on Cute 'N Cuddly_

_"I've been running from you since México, I ain't stoppin now!" _

_"Chichi!" __  
><em>_-__  
><em>_"When is Nika supposed to get back?" _

_"Not for two more days." _

_"That's strange, I didn't know we had a doorbell." _

_"I'll get it." _

_"Where's agent Navoony?" __  
><em>_-__  
><em>_"Penguins! There is a hugeity huge mouse!" _

_"That's not a mouse, that's a chihuahua." _

_"I am a chihuahua, and I apologize for scarring you, I'm being chased by a crazy lady!" _

_"What's your name?" _

_"Chichi." _

_"Don't worry Chichi, we are going to take car of you." __  
><em>_-_  
><em>"I am Agent Elizabeth Slider with W.A.L" <em>

_"I am tracking down a fugitive and when I heard Navoony had herself a base here in New York, I figured she could help me." _

_"Nika's in Russia" _

_"Alright, well if Nika isn't here, then I suppose you two will do. Catching that dog isn't a one lizard job." _

_"Where is this other teammate?" _

_"Probably with the Penguins in the Central Park Zoo." _

_"Great, let's go get us a tekkie." __  
><em>_-__  
><em>_"What did happen to him?"_

_"He told me that some crazy lady, who works for a mad man, is chasing him." _

_"Hey Skippy, where's Kia, we need her help with something?" _

_"Chichi, we need to talk." _

_"My story begins in México." _

_"Eureka! She went rogue, she is not to be trusted." _  
><em>-<em>_  
><em>_"I've just received an update on Chichi's location." _

_"Chichi's at the Central Park Zoo, your friend is harboring a wanted criminal."_

Ty and Nutmeg looked at the lizard in shock. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken, Kia would never do something like that!" Ty said thinking the lizard was crazy.

Lizzy looked at them. "She might not even know she is, Chichi is very manipulative, he almost tricked me into believing he was innocent the first time I met him." She told them as they turned back to the zoo. "Let's just hope we get ta your friend before she does anything stupid."

**CnC **

Kia was at that moment, doing something stupid.

"How do we catch a rogue agent? We could set a trap and use you as bait." Kia suggested as she paced in front of the dog.

Chichi gulped and bent his ears down. "Bait?" He asked worriedly, not that Kia was paying attention, as she was still trying to find a way to catch Lizzy.

**CnC**

Lizzy, Ty, and Nutmeg had just made it back to the penguin habitat, Lizzy walked right over to Skipper and glared at him. "Where are they?" She asked coldly.

Skipper raised an invisible eyebrow at the lizard. "Kitty, Nutmeg, who is this lizard and why is she all up in my face?" He asked.

Ty pulled Lizzy back. "Sorry about her Skippy, she's a grumpy Australian." Ty explained and Lizzy glared at her. "And what she meant to say, was; Where's Kia?" Ty added.

Skipper nodded. "Kia's in the HQ, taking care of a dog." He explained.

Lizzy glared. "That dog, happens ta be a wanted criminal, I've been chasing him since he escaped a high security prison in Mexico." She said stiffly.

After Lizzy had told them this, they all went over to the fishbowl and Rico tried to move it out of the way, but it wouldn't budge.

**CnC **

Kia had nailed the fishbowl shut, to make sure they weren't interrupted while they thought up a plan. "Alright, I think I have something." Kia told Chichi, who was looking more nervous by the second.

Right then, they heard a loud banging from outside.

"Open up you dunderheaded bird!" They heard Lizzy yell.

Chichi flinched and Kia waddled over to Private's fish. "Change of plan, we're out of time." Kia said and opened the small exit. "Come on." She said and Chichi quickly ran over right as Rico was getting the fishbowl out of the way.

Kia waited until Chichi had made it, before going herself.

**CnC**

Rico tossed the fishbowl into the water and they all jumped inside the HQ to find it completely empty.

Lizzy growled in frustration. "We're too late, your friend is gone." She said and turned to face the penguins, cat, and squirrel. "Which means she's a fugitive now as well."

**CnC **

Kia and Chichi were now in an alleyway somewhere in New York.

Kia sighed and started walking, Chichi followed after her.

"Señorita Kia, where are we going?" Chichi asked as he caught up to the penguin.

Kia shrugged. "That's what I'm trying to decide, it's obvious that we are gonna have to go to my base under the Bronx zoo, but that is the first place Ty and Nutmeg will look for me, they know how I think, well sorta. So we can't go there yet." She started as they walked on. "The rats are currently our friends, they might shelter us, but Ty would guess that too, so that rules that out."

They stopped walking for a bit. "I could take you to my old home with the Vesuvius twins, but the Penguins would guess that I'd go there." Kia explained and continued walking. "So, instead of hiding out somewhere I'd usually go, I'm going to have to think unpredictable, what would I not do?" Kia asked out loud.

Chichi watched in silence as Kia debated with herself of where to go and where was unpredictable, he didn't know what she was talking about, but she seemed to be making up her mind.

Finally Kia stopped arguing with herself. "I know where to go." She said happily and slid on her belly in a random direction. Chichi, although confused as to why they were going in that direction, followed her none the least.

**CnC **

Lizzy was talking to the Penguins, Ty, and Nutmeg in the penguin HQ.

"You know your friend, where do you think she'll go?" Lizzy asked them, glaring at the birds, if that one penguin was weak enough to believe Chichi's sob story, then it was likely that one of the other Penguins would as well. She always knew the P.I.O was full of weaklings.

Ty thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "We befriended the sewer rats awhile ago, it's possible she could be hiding there." She suggested.

Private didn't want Kia to get in trouble, but maybe if she realized that Chichi was bad, she wouldn't. "She might go back to the Vesuvius twins." He suggested quietly.

Kowalski nodded. "Maybe she went to team Watermelons old HQ." He suggested, he just didn't want anything to happen to Kia, if Chichi really was the bad guy, he didn't want Kia getting in trouble.

Nutmeg shook her head. "No, I don't think she'd go to any of those places, first; She hates the sewers." She stated and rolled her eyes. "Second; It would not only be dangerous and emotionally painful for her to go back to the twins, she wouldn't dare go back there." She said and continued. "Third; Archer and his team moved back there, Kia doesn't get along with them and they don't like her, I doubt she would go there."

Skipper looked at her. "Then where do you think she went?" He asked her.

Nutmeg tilted her head and thought for a moment, it was likely that Kia would be five steps ahead of them already, so that meant they had to think as if they were Kia, so, what would Kia do? "The Bronx Zoo."

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"Nutmeg, why would Kia go back home? She would have to know that we would go back there." Ty said and Nutmeg sighed.

The squirrel stood up. "Think about it, Kia is all about the logical thing to do, she is always thinking at least five steps ahead of us, well maybe not Kowalski, but you get my point. So what would she do if she knew we were looking for her? Go home, that's the last place we would look for her, because it would be such a bad idea for her to go there." Nutmeg said.

Slowly they all nodded.

"That makes sense." Ty said.

Lizzy waited for them to go quiet. "So, the Bronx Zoo it is?"

**CnC**

Kia stopped sliding when they were far away from the Central Park Zoo, in fact they were standing in front of an abandoned building.

Chichi looked at the building and blinked in confusion. "Ah, I do not mean to be rude, but why are we at a empty building?" He asked as Kia walked in, and he followed.

"This is the building that Team Watermelon first fought our nemesis the Rat Master." Kia sighed. "It was so long ago, Nutmeg wasn't even with us." She said as they walked further in. "This used to be the Rat Master's old lair, until we nearly destroyed it the first time we fought here, if I remember correctly, he had sprinkled the entire building in this dust that made us turn on each other." Kia said fondly.

Chichi started backing out of the building, worried that the dust still might be there and that Kia might turn on him.

Kia glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "Relax, we took care of the dust, it's all gone by now." She said and rolled her eyes as the little dog slowly walked back in. "This was our first official mission as a team, we had just learned how to work together when we got put under the affects of the dust, Willow, our first leader was the only one to keep her head." She chuckled softly.

"Back then the team was different, Willow(a silver dove from the S.F.I -Swift Flying Institution) was our captain, Nika was the second in command, then I was third, and Ty was our private." Kia said and sighed, those memories were always some of the hardest.

Chichi listened politely to everything she said, he didn't know who she was talking about, or what was going on, but he just nodded his head and listened.

**CnC **

The group of agents made it to the Bronx zoo and Lizzy stood up right.

"We'll split up inta teams of two, we should have the entire zoo covered in no time." She said taking charge. "Ty, you and Flat head will take the base, Tall boy, and the Brit will take the east side of the zoo, Scar face and Nutmeg can take the west side, I'll take the rest." Lizzy said and took off.

Skipper glared. "Im not taking orders from her." He said and pointed to the agents. "Kowalski, you and Private will take the east side, Rico, you and Nutmeg take the west, Kitty and I will take the base." He ordered and the Penguins saluted.

Ty shook her head and rolled her eyes at the penguin. "Come on Skippy, I'll show you the base." She said and led him over to the penguin habitat, where a bunch of penguins were doing cute and cuddly things. "There's an underwater entrance, it's hidden behind a rock that looks like a watermelon, I'll meet you in there." She said and Skipper nodded as he dove into the water.

Ty waited for him to go into the water before turning around, and walking out of the zoo, she quickly made it to the back entrance and entered it, Skipper was already waiting for her. "Sorry, I don't swim." She told him and they walked over to the kitchen area.

"The HQ is divided into three different areas, the lemur area, which is under the lemur habitat, that is where Nika's bedroom is, as well as the training area and weapons storage, along with our 'prison' and a bathroom, I also think the laundry room might be there. Then there is a long round hallway that leads to the main area, which is in between the lemur habitat and the penguin habitat, that's where my room, Nutmeg's room, the kitchen, dining room, game room, and main room is. Then there is another long hallway that leads to the penguin area, which is right under the penguin habitat, there we have Kia's room, the lab, our sick bay, some storage, and another bathroom." She explained.

Skipper nodded. "We'll start in the lab."

They finished searching the zoo and everyone met back up in the front.

Lizzy huffed and her frills came up. "Nowhere! They aren't here." She said angrily.

Nutmeg looked down. "Yeah sorry, I guess I was wrong." She said quietly and everyone glared at her.

**CnC**

The next day, Kia was waiting for Chichi to wake up, now they would be able to go to Watermelon's HQ without them all looking for the two, they could restock on food, and anything else they needed.

Chichi woke up and walked over to Kia. "Morning." He said and yawned.

Kia nodded. "Good, your up, now we can go to the Bronx Zoo." She said and started walking towards the exit.

Chichi followed her. "Señorita Kia, may I ask you a question?" He asked and looked up at her curiously.

Kia didn't even bother looking at him. "Considering you just asked me one, I'd say sure." She said as they walked out.

Chichi nodded. "Why are you helping me?" He asked quietly.

Kia stopped walking and looked down at the small dog. "You're innocent, and have been tortured by a rogue agent that has betrayed their agency, I... I know what that's like." She started. "I've dealt with something like this before, and I messed up last time, and people got hurt." She said and sighed. "I don't want anymore innocent blood spilled because I made a mistake."

**CnC**

Lizzy stuck her head in team Watermelon's pantry. "Where is all the food?" She asked in disgust.

Nutmeg sighed and walked over to the lizard, she looked in the pantry and saw some fruit, bread, some cat food, tuna, and other foods. "Um Lizzy, that is the food." She said and Lizzy looked at her in disbelief.

"Where are all the beetles? The moths? The butterflies? Where are all the bugs?" Lizzy asked.

Ty laughed from where she was sitting. "Sorry Liz, we don't have any here." She said and Lizzy huffed.

Lizzy walked away from the kitchen. "Well then there isn't a use in stayin here any longer, let's get back to lookin for Chichi and your friend." She said and Ty looked at her.

"But, we haven't eaten yet."

Lizzy laughed and smirked at them. "If I don't eat, then neither do you." She said and Nutmeg put down a bag of nuts and sighed in defeat. "Now, let's go catch us some fugitives!" Lizzy said and they glumly followed the lizard out.

**CnC**

Kia and Chichi made it to the Bronx Zoo and Kia led him to the back entrance, where they entered. "Chichi, there are bags under the sink, grab some and fill them with food, you'll need it." She ordered and the dog got to work.

Kia looked around the HQ, she sighed and sat down on the green couch they had, she rubbed her eyes, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night, she had been too busy making sure Chichi did sleep, and she had been looking around the old building, remembering the first mission team Watermelon ever went on. It was a good memory.

**CnC **

The trio was walking towards the Central Park Zoo.

Nutmeg looked at the lizard. "So, uh you never really told us your story." She said and Lizzy glanced at her.

"I was assigned to Chichi after he stole a very important file from one of our bases in Mexico, it was so classified that only Cloud had clearance to it." She started. "I found him runnin awah, and surprisingly enough, he surrendered himself over, by then I still didn't know what ta do with him, until I got a message from General Cloud, it was an encrypted message, I neveh saw Cloud face ta face. I was told to bring him to a prison there in Mexico, so I did. When I got to the location, a rattle snake greeted me, he said that his boss was busy, but he was here to escort Chichi to his cell. I handed him over and left, my mission was over." Lizzy told them.

She paused and then frowned. "Then, months later I got another message saying Chichi had escaped and I needed ta bring him in again, so of course I tracked him down, he was just leaving Mexico when I caught up ta him, and boy did he look beat up. He acted all crazy and said he wasn't gonna go back there, and then he ran for it. I've been tailing him evah since." Lizzy told them.

Ty nodded, it seemed Chichi was even more messed up then she thought. She reached inside her backpack looking for something and realized she had left it at the HQ. "Hey, I left something back at the HQ, do you mind if I go grab it?" She asked and Lizzy shrugged.

Ty took that as a yes and left.

**CnC**

Kia was waiting for Chichi to finish when she heard one of the doors open, she was up in an instance and in a fighting position.

Ty stared at her with a blank expression. "Kia?" She asked.

Kia glanced behind her friend. "Where's your little lizard friend?" She asked warily.

Ty looked around. "That depends, where's your little dog friend?" She asked her voice cold.

Kia was about to tell Ty that he wasn't here, when Chichi walked over to her.

"Kia, I have found the food." He said and then say Ty, he screamed and hid behind Kia.

Ty glanced at the dog. "Alright Kia, hand over the dog, and nobody gets hurt." She said and slowly reached her paw into the backpack.

Kia shook her head. "No Ty, Chichi is innocent, I'm not letting you give him to that crazy lizard!" She yelled and reached over to the couch.

Ty looked at her, confused. "Crazy lizard? Lizzy isn't crazy, sure she's a bit eccentric, but she isn't crazy." She said glanced at Chichi again. "Now, give me the little hairball and we can put this all behind us." She said, her voice getting a little louder.

Kia shook her head again. "Not a chance Cinderz." She said and at the same time, Ty pulled a gun like weapon out of her backpack, and Kia grabbed her blaster from the couch, they both pointed their weapons at each other at the same time.

"Plunder, put down the blaster." Ty said coldly.

Kia glared at her. "Then you put down the laser gun." She said and Ty shook her head.

"Not gonna happen."

Right then, Lizzy, Nutmeg, and the Penguins walked in.

"Hey Ty, what's taking you so long?" Nutmeg asked but stopped talking when she saw Kia and Ty glaring at each other, and Chichi hiding behind Kia.

Lizzy instantly spotted the dog and pulled another laser pointer out of Ty's backpack, she instantly fired at the dog without thinking. Lucky for Kia and Chichi, she missed and only hit the couch.

Kia glanced down at Chichi. "Chichi, hide behind the couch!" She yelled and kicked the couch over to give them more cover, Chichi did as he was told and hid, while Kia fired her blaster at Lizzy, if she got hit then fine.

Soon it was an all out mess as they fired their weapons, it pretty much ruined the HQ.

Ty glared at the couch Kia was behind. "Why won't you just give us Chichi! He's the bad guy!" She yelled at the penguin.

Kia poked her head out and glared at them. "No, Lizzy's the bad guy! She's the rogue agent!" She yelled back.

Ty hissed. "Lizzy isn't a rogue agent Kia!" She yelled.

Kia scoffed. "I know what a rogue agent looks like Ty! I've had PERSONAL EXPERIENCE with them!" She yelled and fired again. "I know how Lizzy gave Chichi to a madman who tortured him for months! Then, when he escaped from that evil place, Lizzy chased him down again! Can't she just leave the poor dog alone!"

Skipper got in on the conversation. "Kia, if you don't hand over Chichi right now, then we will have to use force!" He told her.

Kia glared at them. "No!" She yelled.

Chichi, was watching the entire thing, he whined softly and bent his ears down. "I'll go." He said quietly.

Kia froze and hid behind the scorched couch again. "Chichi, you can't go, you're innocent, Lizzy will bring you back to that madman and torture you." She said quietly.

Chichi looked down. "I know, but if I don't go, then you will get in trouble." He explained. "You're the only amigo I've ever had, you have already done so much for me, I cannot let you get yourself in trouble for me." He explained.

Kia hugged him. "You don't have to go." She whispered quietly.

Chichi hugged her back. "But I do." He said quietly and after the hug he smiled. "I'll be brave, like you." He said and walked out from their hiding place behind the couch. He held his paws up. "I surrender." He said and turned to look at Lizzy. "You can take me in." He said quietly and looked down.

Lizzy smirked and cuffed him. She began walking out. "Good work Ty, you got promise." She said and walked out.

Kia also came out from behind the couch.

Right then, they heard someone coming from the lemur area.

"I'm back!" Nika said happily as she entered the main area.

When she saw the big mess, she frowned and glared at them. "Four days." She said quietly and then curled her paws up into fists. "Four days! I vas gone for four days!" She yelled angrily. "I leave, I come back, mess! Mess, mess, mess, mess, mess!" She yelled and started yelling in Russian.

"I can never go anyvhere!" She yelled.

**CnC**

Later that day, Ty, the Penguins, and Kia were talking.

"You did the right thing Kia." Ty told her.

Kia glared at her. "Chichi is innocent, and I will prove it. He won't be locked up for long, I will get him out." She said.

Kowalski looked at her. "How do you know?" He asked.

Kia shrugged. "I just have a feeling that I can trust him." She said.

Skipper looked at her. "Your trusting him because of a feeling?" He asked.

Kia nodded. "Let's call it Gut Instinct."

**Me: Well, there you go. But did you really find out who was the bad/good guy?**

Kia: Remember to Review!


	10. I Ship It

**Me: Well everyone, this is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for! The Kowalskia chapter! **

**Kia: *throws confetti* **

**Me: Yay! Wow, it's occurred to me that this is my first official chapter in the 'romance' genre. **

**Kia: Let's hope you do okay. **

**Me: I'm sure it'll be fine, oh, and just as a heads up, there is indeed a song in this chapter. **

**Kia: Yay for songs! **

**Me: Aren't you excited? Maybe you are, maybe you ship the two like I do, or maybe you don't like them together, which in that case, sorry. Or maybe you're Afrikat and are the one who has wanted this chapter for a long time. **

**Kia: Or maybe you are just a reader that just wants to read the chapter. **

**Me: In that case, by all means, read. **

It had been a few days since Lizzy had taken Chichi in, and Kia was still working on getting Chichi out.

She was with the Penguins, on their fake island in their habitat.

"I would like to thank you Skipper for not punishing me to harshly for helping Chichi." Kia told the flat headed penguin.

Skipper nodded. "We all have our moments." He said to her, as they talked.

Kia agreed. "Even so, I recognize that that was not the way to help Chichi, and I am happy to tell you that I will be going about the entire situation differently." Kia said happily.

Skipper was about to nod when he stopped himself. "Wait, you're still gonna try and help him?" He asked, raising an eye at the girl penguin.

Kia nodded eagerly. "Absolutely, he is innocent, I am determined to prove it." She paused. "In fact, I have requested the help of General Frost." She said and they looked up to see a small plane(about the size of the Penguin's planes) land in Central Park. "Ah, that should be the help I requested now." Kia said and hopped out of the penguin habitat.

Skipper sighed and shook his head, he turned around to the others. "Come on men, let's go see what Kia's done now." He said tiredly and they all followed Kia out of the zoo.

Kia and the Penguins waited for someone to get out of the plane, and when someone did, they were all shocked.

A tall penguin walked out holding a box of papers in his flippers, he casually waddled over to the Penguins and smiled. "Hello Kiki."

Kia grinned widely. "Al! I haven't seen you for months!" Kia said and agent Clar put down the box and hugged her.

"General Frost told me you were trying to prove someone's innocence and needed some evidence, he said he managed to get you the guy's files, but that was about it." Allen explained and picked the box up again. "He needed someone to bring it to you, and I offered." He said and Kia tried to get a good look at the box.

Allen then turned to the other Penguins. "Hey guys! Its great to see you again." He said happily to the four boys.

Skipper nodded. "Good to see you again Clar." He said.

Private nodded along with Skipper. "We heard you went back to Antartica." Private said and Allen shrugged.

"I did, but not right away, I actually had another mission that general Frost wanted me to complete before I went back." Allen explained and Kia perked up with interest.

She tilted her head. "What mission was that?" Kia asked.

Allen smirked. "Sorry Kiki, but that's classified." He explained and turned to Kowalski and Rico. "How are you two doing?" He asked.

Rico still didn't like the guy. "I okay." He said simply.

Kowalski was stiff as he answered. "Fine, and you?" He asked, his voice showing no emotion.

Allen shrugged. "Eh, I've had worse days." He said and then turned back to Kia. "Where do you want the box Kiki?" He asked.

Kia thought for a moment. "Um, follow me, also I thought I told you to not call me that." She said the last part quietly, slightly glaring at the agent as she led him to the penguin habitat.

Allen laughed. "Right, sorry about that Kiandra." He said making Kia roll her eyes as they walked off.

Private noticed Kowalski's stiff behavior. "Are you alright K'walski?" He asked looking up at the much taller penguin.

Kowalski nodded. "Fine."

**CnC **

Kia led Allen into the HQ. "You can just put the box on the table, I'll get to it soon." Kia told him and Clar did as he was told.

Kia waddled over to the fridge. "Are you hungry, I'm sure we have something you can eat, after all it's a long flight from Antartica to here." She said as she looked in the fridge.

Allen shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said and Kia closed the fridge.

"You sure?" Kia asked and Allen nodded.

He waddled over to Kia. "Look, Kia, I wanted to bring the files to you for a reason, and it wasn't just because I was sick of the cold." He said and grabbed Kia's flippers. "I wanted to see you." He said looking into her eyes.

Kia sighed. "Al..."

Clar let go. "I know, you already told me before that you don't feel the same way about me as I do you." He said and looked at her. "But, maybe you could give me a chance?" He asked hopefully.

Kia looked up. "Look Al, you're a really nice guy, and I'm sure you have tons of girls fawning over you, but you have been my friend since I was five, I don't think I could ever see you in a romantic way." She explained.

Allen grabbed hold of her flippers again. "Please? There has to be something there, right?" He asked.

"Al..."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm just asking for one night"

Kia sighed and shook her head. "No Allen!" She said and Clar looked down, Kia only ever called him Allen when she was mad. "I don't like you that way, and I never will, it's time for you to move on." She said and sighed. "Please Al, I want to go back to when we were both perfectly fine with just being friends." She said softly.

Allen was quiet for a minute.

Finally he spoke. "I've never been okay with us just being friends." He said quietly and after another pause he looked back up. "It's because you like one of the penguins here, isn't it?" He asked.

Kia backed up. "What? No." She said quickly.

Allen shook his head. "Its probably the tall one." He muttered and looked at her. "Why him? I can do anything Kowalski can, you know me better, I was the one there for you when the Rat Master guy kidnapped your team, why him and not me?" He asked.

Kia looked at him. "I... I don't like anyone right now Al." She said slowly.

Allen looked disbelievingly at her. "You and I both know that's a lie Kia." He said before waddled out, leaving Kia standing there, trying to process what had just happened.

**CnC **

Allen Clar walked over to his plane angrily, the Penguins were still out there, he opened it up and began to climb in.

Skipper stopped him. "Clar, where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Back to Antartica, it's clear I'm not wanted here." Allen replied angrily and climbed in.

Skipper watched him get in and try to start the plane, but it wouldn't start.

Allen got back out and glared at them. "What did you do to my plane?" He asked and folded his flippers.

Skipper looked at him. "We didn't do anything, while you were with Kia, Private noticed the plane was broken, it's a miracle it made it this far, it won't be going anywhere until you get it fixed." He explained.

Allen huffed in frustration. "Fine, I'm taking a walk." He said and waddled off.

Skipper watched him leave. "What's his problem?" He asked.

**CnC **

Meanwhile, Kia was trying to go over Chichi's file, but her mind kept wandering.

_"It's probably the tall one."_

Did Al really think she liked Kowalski?

Kia put the file down. _'Sure he's nice, and smart, and let's face it, really good looking, and he always looks out for me, not to mention how happy he makes me feel..._ Kia's eyes widened as she realized where her thoughts were going. "Do I like him?" She asked out loud and after a moment of silence, she shook her head. "No, I can't like him, right?" She asked out loud again.

Right then, Rico climbed down the ladder.

Kia grinned. "Rico!" She said, startling him. "I need your help." She explained and Rico waddled over, she wasn't quite sure if he could help with her predicament, but he might, once he was over here Kia sighed. "Rico you have to promise to keep this just between us, you can't tell anyone." She said and Rico nodded.

Kia waited a moment. "I, I think I may possibly, might slightly like Kowalski." She said quietly.

Rico's eyes widened. "Wha?" He asked loudly, and Kia quickly shook her head.

"Be quiet, I don't want anyone else to know, I'm still not sure if I do like him or not, but I might, I mean I can't be certain, but there is a possibility." She grunted. "Ugh! This hurts my head." She said and banged her head on the table.

Rico watched as Kia grumbled under her breath, she looked a little pathetic. He smiled and hugged it. "It ok." He said and Kia smiled at him.

"Thanks Rico." Kia said and looked down at the files. "Wanna look through these with me?" She asked.

Rico didn't really want to look at boring papers, but he could sense that Kia needed him there, so he nodded and sat down beside her.

**CnC **

That night, they were all in the HQ, Kia and Rico were going over Chichi's files, Private was watching Lunacorns, and Skipper, Kowalski, and Allen were talking.

"So, how long will it take to fix my plane?" Allen asked, glancing in Kia's direction.

Skipper shrugged. "A day, maybe more." He said, while Kowalski slightly glared at Allen.

"You could always just walk there." Kowalski muttered and Skipper raised an eye and Kowalski, something put him in s bad move.

Allen glared right back at Kowalski. "I think I'll just wait for my plane to be fixed." He said coldly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go check in with the general." He said and walked away.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Is there something you aren't telling me solider?" He asked, looking up at Kowalski sternly.

Kowalski shook his head. "No sir." He said quickly.

Skipper pointed a flipper up at Kowalski. "I can tell when you're lying Kowalski." He said stubbornly.

Kowalski sighed. "Skipper, it's a personal matter." He said and Skipper looked at him. "It's really nothing." Kowalski said and Skipper didn't look like he believed him.

Right then Kia waddled over. "Hey guys, I think I found something, but the file is missing a page, I was hoping Al had the page, do you know where he is?" She asked, holding the file in her flippers.

Kowalski grunted. "Hopefully have way to Antartica by now." He muttered.

Kia looked at Kowalski and dropped the file. "Okay, Kowalski, you have been acting weird ever since Al arrived this morning, and I want to know why." She said and then glanced over at the other Penguins. "Can I talk to you alone?" She asked and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his flipper and brought him over to the ladder. "Climb." She told him.

Skipper chuckled a little. "Ooh, someone's in trouble." He said and Kowalski glared at him before going out.

Once Kia and Kowalski were outside, Kia glared at Kowalski. "Well, what's your problem?" She asked and Kowalski didn't answer. "Well?" Kia asked again.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, Julian was sitting on his throne. "Maurice! Come watch this! De Girly penguin is yelling at the Smarty penguin." He said and in no time at all, almost all the lemurs were there, well all expect Steve, he didn't care to much about the penguins.

Tip tilted her head. "I wonder what they're arguing about." She said thoughtfully.

Tina put her paw over her sister's mouth. "Shhhh, Tip, no talking, just watch." She said and went back to watching.

**CnC **

Kia folded her flippers. "You still haven't told me why you're acting the way you are Kowalski." She said and huffed.

Kowalski looked at her. "I don't like Clar, alright?" He asked his voice getting louder.

Kia looked at him. "Well, why don't you like him? You can't just dislike a person without having a reason." She stated, keeping her voice level.

Kowalski looked down. "I don't know." He said.

"You have to know Kowalski." Kia said and Kowalski stayed quiet. "Well?" She asked, raising her own voice.

Kowalski looked at her. "Because he likes you!" He said loudly.

Kia blinked. "And why does that bother you?" She asked, taking a step closer to Kowalski, still glaring at him.

Kowalski sighed and looked at her. "Be-because..." He trailed off.

Kia looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Because why Kowalski?" She asked.

"Because I like you." Kowalski said finally.

Kia dropped her glare and took a step back, she looked up at the stars, and then at Kowalski, then back up at the stars. "What did you say?" She asked quietly.

Kowalski avoided eye contact with her. "I like you, like you Kia." He said, this time a bit more boldly. "I have for awhile, I... I might even love you." He stuttered and looked at Kia.

Kia stood there, trying to process everything Kowalski had just said, it was a long time before she spoke again. "I... I have to go." She said quietly and then walked away.

Kowalski sighed, depressed and waddled back into the HQ, once he climbed down the ladder, he saw his teammates looking at him.

"Where's Ia?" Rico asked looking behind Kowalski, trying to see if Kia was behind him.

Kowalski sighed. "She left." He explained and walked over to them.

Skipper raised an eye at Kowalski. "Why'd she go?" He asked.

Kowalski glanced at Private. "I told her how I feel." He said simply and Private's eyes widened.

**CnC **

Kia needed time to think, everything just happened so fast, she did like Kowalski, but everything was just to hard to take in at the moment.

She waddled into the Bronx zoo and hopped into the penguin habitat, most of the penguins were sleeping, so she didn't have to bother about them seeing her go into team Watermelon's HQ.

She entered the HQ and slid over to the main area, where Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg, were sitting around.

They turned around to look at her.

"Kia, what are you doing here, you aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Ty said and Kia sniffed.

They saw she wasn't at her best and Nika walked over and hugged her. "Are you alright Kia?" Nika asked as she led her friend over to the newly bought furniture.

Kia shook her head. "No, I'm not." She said and sat down. "Allen Clar, stopped by today, and caused some trouble, Kowalski was acting all weird so I asked him what was going on, and then, he... He told me that he liked me, liked me, possibly even loved me, and I'm just so confused!" Kia said.

Ty looked at her. "Well, do you feel the same way about him?" She asked and Kia stood up.

"I don't know, I mean I'm wary about liking anyone like that, after all I haven't had the best experiences with relationships." Kia explained.

Nutmeg looked at her. "I can see it in your eyes Kia, you obviously do" She said and Kia shook her head.

"I can't Nutmeg, I really can't right now. " Kia said.

(Cue Song)

Kia sighed and walked a few feet away. "_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that." _She said and her friends followed her over to the kitchen. _"No man is worth the aggravation."_ She said clutching her head. _"That's ancient history! Been there, done that!"_ Kia sang, remembering Curtis, and Ethan.

Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg shared a knowing look before singing along. _"Who ja think you're kiddin? He's the earth and heaven, too you try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through yah." _They sang at the same time.

Kia shook her head. _"Oh no-ooo!"_

They sighed._ "Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feeling, who you thinking of!_" They sang and followed Kia as she waddled away.

Kia shook her head. "_Ohhhh, no chance, no way, I won't say it no no."_ She sang shaking her head as she walked down the hallway, leading to the penguin area.

Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg rolled their eyes. "_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it o-oh?"_ They asked and Nutmeg and Ty pretended to swoon and sigh.

Kia didn't even glance at them. _"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."_ She sang, denying her feelings as she entered the penguin area,

Kia shook her head as she entered her lab, with the other three following close behind, singing along._ "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out." _Kia said and smiled slightly at a memory with Kowalski.

She clutched her head again. _"My head is screaming: Get a grip girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" _Kia sang and walked over to a table in the lab.

The rest of Team Watermelon shared a look before continuing. "_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling, baby we're not buying, hon, we saw you hit the ceiling." _They sang together looking at Kia.

Kia shook her head.

Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg rolled their eyes. "_Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!?"_ They asked and looked at her as Kia still refused to listen.

_"No chance, no way! I won't say it no, no." _Kia sang stubbornly.

The other three shook their heads. _"Give up, or give in, check the grin you're in love!" _They sang and Kia stopped grinning.

Kia shook her head. _"This scene, won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" _She told them and they shook their heads again.

_"You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!"_

Kia dismissed them with her flipper. _"You're way off base, I won't say it!" _

The three mammals turned to each other. _"She wants to be in love." _

Kia turned around and glared at them. _"Get off my case! I won't say it!" _

_"Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love."_ Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg sang.

Kia sighed and glanced at her lab stuff before sitting down in her chair. "_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." _ She sang, submitting finally.

(End song)

**CnC**

Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, and Private were all talking.

"What do you mean, you told her how you feel?" Skipper asked Kowalski, raising an eye at him.

Kowalski glanced around. "I've liked Kia for a long time now, and I told her that." He explained.

Private looked at him. "And she just walked away?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Kowalski shook his head. "No, she said she had to go, and then she left." He said and looked down. "I messed everything up again, didn't I?" He asked.

Rico shook his head and said something in gibberish.

Skipper nodded. "Rico's right Kowalski, Kia probably just left to think things over, she'll be back soon." He said, but Kowalski wasn't so sure.

**CnC **

Ty looked at Kia. "So, whatcha gonna do?" She asked.

Kia gulped. "I don't know, I guess I should go clear stuff up with Kowalski..." She said, training off.

Nutmeg nodded happily. "Yes, go tell him how you feel!" She said and began pushing Kia out, she had nearly gotten Kia to the penguin entrance when Kia stopped.

"Are you sure I should?" Kia asked, her voice uncertain.

Nutmeg nodded fiercely. "Go! Hurry!" She said and Kia nodded.

"Alright, I will." She said and left.

Nutmeg smiled and brushed her paws together. "I love when true love finds each other."

**CnC **

Kia was walking towards the Central Park Zoo. "Should I really do this? What if he changed his mind? What if he thinks I hate him?" Kia asked herself, and turned around. "I shouldn't do this." She said and started walking away.

She stopped and slapped herself. "What am I doing? When did I become a chicken! I am gonna go and tell him, and nothing is going to stop me." She decided and started walking back towards the zoo.

She was nearly there, when a crane landed in front of her. "Hello Kia." The crane said and smiled deviously.

Kia blinked at the crane in confusion. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked and the crane shook his head.

"No." He said before tossing a bag over Kia and tied it.

**CnC **

The next morning, Team Watermelon flipped into the penguin habitat in the Central Park Zoo.

They were all smiling, and Ty walked over to Kowalski. "So, how does it feel you sly dog?" She asked smirking at him.

Kowalski looked at the cat. "Umm, what?" He asked, completely confused.

Ty quickly realized Kia hasn't told him and stopped smiling. "She hasn't told you yet, of course not." She said and rolled her eyes. "What is that bird doing?" She asked and turned to Skipper. "Hey, Skippy, what's Kia doing?" She asked.

Skipper looked at her. "We thought Kia was with you." He said and Nika's widened.

"Ve thought she vas vith you!" Nika said and started to panic. "If she isn't vith you, and she isn't vith us, zen vhere is she?!" She yelled.

Right then, Private poked his head out of the HQ entrance. "Skippah, K'walski, there's a crane on the telly!" He said and everyone rushed down.

Sure enough, there was a crane on the tv, it spotted Kowalski and grinned. "Greetings my nemesis." The crane said and laughed evilly.

Kowalski glared at the crane. "Hello Nelson." He said coldly.

Nelson, the crane laughed insanely. "You know how in our fights how you always had the upper wing, well not anymore!" The crane said and moved out of the way so they could see Kia, hanging upside down with rope tied to her feet. "I have caught something of yours!" He said and broke out into evil laughter again.

Kia waved from her place tied up.

Nika shook her head. "Of course! Ve leave Kia alone, and she gets kidnapped! Vat penguin can't be left alone."

Kowalski glared at the crane. "Let her go Nelson!" He yelled at the crane.

Nelson shook his head. "No, I can't, see because when this timer goes off." He said and pointed his wing at a timer. "Kia is gonna go swimming." He said and moved closer to the screen. "In a pool of lava!" He said and moved away again, laughing.

Kia flinched. "Th-that sounds painful." She commented.

Nelson nodded. "That's the point." He said and turned back to the screen. "I'd hurry up Kowalski, unless you want your precious little Kia to get roasted." He said.

They couldn't see Kia anymore, because the crane was blocking the way, but as the crane was laughing evilly, they could hear Kia in the background. "Technically, I won't be 'roasted' you aren't putting me in a fire, you are putting me in lava, I wouldn't be roasted if you put me in lava." Kia corrected.

Nelson looked annoyed. "That's not the point, okay, you know what, I'm just gonna end this now." He said and the screen went back.

Everyone looked at Kowalski.

"Kowalski, who was that guy?" Skipper asked and Kowalski began explaining.

"He has been my arch enemy for years, he likes to try and outwit me, he thinks everything's a game that he has to win, and he won't stop until he does." Kowalski explained.

Nika glared at him. "It is because of you vat Kia might die! It is your fault that a crane has her!" She yelled at him and Nutmeg dragged her away.

Ty looked at the birds. "Sorry about that, Nika is very protective of us, plus she never liked you guys." She apologized for her leader. "Anyways, Kowalski how do we save Kia?"

**CnC **

Kia watched as the crane turned off the screen. "It just occurred to me that we should really fix that, I mean how many villains have contacted us using our TV? Allot, and it's getting kinda annoying, I mean one minute you're watching a documentary on frogs, and the next, some crazy villain is laughing evilly at you." Kia said and shook her head.

Nelson glared at her. "Do you not understand that I have you trapped, do you not know that you will burn in lava in the next thirty minutes?" He asked, as he wondered why she was so annoying.

Kia glanced at the lava. "No, I know, but I also know that my teams are gonna come save me." She said smugly and smirked at the guy. "I've been in this situation before, it's nothing new." She said simply.

The crane flew over to the control panel. "Well then, let's make things more... Exciting." He said and pushed a button, making the rope that held Kia up, drop further down, Kia was only a few feet above the lava.

Kia gulped, and secretly hoped they would get here soon, she didn't fancy burning to death.

**CnC **

Kowalski had already tracked the signal, and the two teams were on their way to go rescue Kia.

"When we get there, you six can fight Nelson while I free Kia, he probably made the entire system to confuse me, so I'm the only one that could reverse it." Kowalski explained and they all nodded, it made sense.

They soon got there. (I am aware this part is rushed, this chapter is really long and I didn't want to make it into two, so please just go with it)

The two teams entered the building where Nelson was to find him waiting for them.

"Kowalski, you got here fast, I'm impressed." Nelson said and clapped his wings. "But sadly, not soon enough, Kia has only two minutes left, and you won't be able to figure out the combination to free her in time." He said and burst out laughing. "Looks like this time, I win." He said.

Kowalski paid no attention to the crane as he pushed past and entered the room where Kia was.

The others looked at the crane. "You're going down Nelson!" Skipper told him, and they all charged.

**CnC **

Kowalski rushed into the room to find Kia only a foot above the lava.

Kia sighed in relief. "Kowalski! I'm glad you're here, I don't fancy burning to death, in fact incineration would probably be my favorite way to go, searing pain for a split second, and then poof! You're gone." Kia rambled.

Kowalski gave Kia a slight smile. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." He promised and turned to the control panel, there were allot of buttons and levers.

The timer ticked and Kia dropped closer to the lava, she was now just inches above it. "Kowalski, its occurred to me that I might not make it, and boy is this going to be a painful death." Kia said as she looked at the lava. "In that case, I wanted to tell you that although this is extremely cliché, I-" Kowalski cut her off.

"Kia, I will get you out of there, but I'm going to have to concentrate, can you not speak until I'm done?" He asked and Kia went quiet.

Kowalski looked down at the control panel as the clock ticked again, he didn't have very long, there were just to many. "Lets hope this works." Kowalski said and pushed a random button.

At first nothing happened, then Kia slowly started getting pulled up, and metal doors closed of the lava. Kia was put back down and Kowalski ran over to her, he untied Kia.

Kia smiled and hugged Kowalski. "What I was going to say, before you told me to 'not speak' was that I like you, like you, possibly even love you too." Kia said and looked Kowalski in the eyes.

The others came into the room, Rico had Nelson tied up and they watched as the two lovebirds stared at each other. Nutmeg looked at them. "Just kiss already!" She yelled at therm, much to Nika's and Ty's surprise.

Kowalski blushed slightly but leaned in and kissed her anyways.

**CnC **

The next day after Allen Clar had left, everyone was at the Penguins HQ.

Ty looked over at Kowalski and Kia, who were standing next to each other. "Soooo, you two are officially a couple now, right?" She asked.

Kowalski and Kia glanced at each other before nodding.

Ty laughed. "Ha! Alright everyone, pay up!" She said and Nika glared at her before handing over ten dollars, then Nutmeg did the same and Rico hacked up thirty dollars to add to the twenty.

Kia looked at them. "Wait, what is this?" She asked, gesturing towards the money.

Ty grinned. "We all knew you two would end up together sooner or later, so we started betting on when it would happen, I guessed right." She explained and grabbed the money.

Kowalski looked shocked. "How did all of you know?" He asked.

Skipper looked at the two. "Come on Kowalski, it was obviously gonna happen." He said and everyone laughed.

**Me: Yay for happy endings and Kowalskia! **

**Kia: The song was: I won't Say I'm in Love(from Hurcules) Remember to review.**


	11. Otter People can't be Trusted

**Me: Okay, I promise to update SRSS tonight or two times tomorrow, I just really wanted to get this chapter of Cute 'N Cuddly out. **

**Kia: It was either this or she was going to write a one shot about Rico and I, exploding stuff. **

**Me: I decided to just save that for a future chapter instead. **

**Kia: It'll be great. **

**Me: Question: Who is your favorite lemur OC? **

**Kia: To the chapter! **

The Penguins were having one of their well appreciated days off, Rico was painting, Private was playing with his Lunacorn toy, Skipper and Kowalski were playing chess, and Kia was at team Watermelon's HQ going over sneak attack tactics with her other team.

The lemurs were also doing their own thing, King Julian was napping, Maurice was cleaning the blender, Mort was playing hide and seek with Tip, and Tina, and Steve was wondering why on earth he was transferred here instead of anywhere else.

Meanwhile, Marlene was about to go for a swim, when Alice dumped a crate in her habitat. The otter looked at the crate curiously, wondering what could be inside it. She decided to try and open it herself, but she couldn't seem to get it open. "Maybe the Penguins can help." She said out loud and decided to see what the Penguins could do to help her.

She rushed into their HQ. "Guys! Alice just put a crate down in my habitat, and I can't get it open." She told them.

The Penguins were up in seconds. "Don't worry Marlene, we'll get that crate open for you." Skipper said and soon the Penguins had flipped out of the HQ.

They landed next to the crate, it was small, only slightly taller then Kowalski.

Skipper turned to Rico. "Rico, crowbar." He ordered and Rico coughed up a crowbar, it landed in Skipper's flipper and he moved closer to the crate, prying it open with the crowbar, once it was open everyone crowded around to see what it was.

"Is that another otter?" Private asked looked inside the crate to see a sleeping brown otter.

Kowalski nodded. "It appears to be a North American River Otter." He said as the otter woke up.

The otter blinked in confusion of his new surroundings, before his eyes widened in understanding. He smiled and walked out of the crate, he was mostly dark brown, but had a more creamy brown belly and muzzle. "Hi there, I'm Drake." The otter said, extending his paw.

**CnC **

After Drake had introduced himself to everyone, the Penguins left, Skipper was still suspicious that he was a spy, but he seemed pretty nice to everyone else, Marlene got him settled and Drake got along with the rest of the zoo.

Then, the next morning, It was Penguin day, so Kia was with the Penguins.

They had just finished training and we're heading back into the HQ.

"I can't wait to show you the show! You guys are gonna love it!" Kia said excitedly, the Penguins had offered to let Kia pick what to watch this time, and she thought it was about time they started liking her favorite soap opera.

Skipper and Rico groaned. "You aren't going to make us watch that boring soap opera, are you?" Skipper asked and Kia glared at him.

She walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote. "I'll have you know that 'All Roses have Thorns' is a very good show! It isn't boring!" Kia defended her show, she turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, back me up on this."

Kowalski looked at the guys. "It's probably not boring at all, I'm sure it's great." He said and Kia smiled at him.

Skipper groaned. "You're only saying that because She's your girlfriend and you have to agree with her." He argued.

Kia sighed. "Just, watch the show." She said and turned it on.

'Welcome back to:_ All Roses have Thorns'_ the speaker on the TV said and the soap opera started.

Kia smiled and sat down in front of the TV, and the others followed. Kia pointed at a guy on the TV. "That's Edmund, currently, he is in love with both Victoria and Anne, but neither of them like him, however Linda is completely in love with Edmund, but she doesn't want him knowing." She explained pointing at the characters on the TV. "However Peter, Edmunds brother loves Linda." She told them.

Skipper pointed his flipper at another guy on the TV. "Who's that?" He asked.

Kia grimaced. "That's Oswald, nobody likes him because he's a clingy jerk." She explained and Skipper nodded is head.

The flat headed penguin then pointed at another boy on the screen. "And that?" He asked.

Kia glanced at the screen. "Oh, that's Carl, the sweet and lovable guy who never actually gets a girl, but he is like everyone's best friend." She said.

_Five minutes later_

They were only five minutes into the show and Kia wasn't the only one screaming at the TV this time.

"Oswald you idiot! Why are you going after Anne? You don't have a chance with her!" Skipper yelled at 'Oswald' when he started liking Anne.

Kia nodded her head in agreement. "Oswald goes for a different girl every week, last week he was completely in love with a dancer named Amy." She said and rolled her eyes. "He'll get super clingy to Anne real soon, just watch."

By now Rico and Private had left to go see what the lemurs were doing, Kowalski would have left but Kia kept dragging him back, Skipper was the only one out of the guys to actually willingly watch the show.

Right then Marlene rushed in. "Guys, something's wrong with my water, can you come fix it?" She asked.

Skipper groaned. "Can't it wait? Edmund and Oswald just got in a fight for Anne!" He complained and Marlene looked disbelievingly at him.

Kia got up. "I'll go, I've already seen this episode." She said and started walking away.

Skipper looked at her. "What happens?" He asked eagerly, looking back at the TV.

Kia laughed slightly. "Oh it's a great ending, but I'm not going to tell you, you will just have to watch for yourself." She said before following Marlene out.

Skipper glanced at Kowalski. "You can go now." He commented, after all Kia wasn't here to drag Kowalski back to the show anymore.

Kowalski stayed where he was. "Well now I have to find out what happen!" He argued and they both went back to watching.

**CnC **

Marlene and Kia made it to the otter habitat and Marlene showed Kia her water, it was all green and mucky.

Kia grimaced. "Ewe, Marlene your water is filthy, what do you do to make it so dirty?" She asked looking at Marlene in disgust at the filthy green water.

Marlene breathed out. "That's why I need your help, I was gonna go swimming today, but when I got out here I found my water like this." She explained and pointed at the water with her paws.

Kia nodded in understanding. "I see, do you sleep walk?" Kia asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Marlene shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She answered and Kia nodded and went quiet. "Why did you ask?" Marlene questioned the penguin.

Kia shrugged. "It is possible you could have mucked up your water while you slept, one time when Nika was sleep walking, she nearly fed Nutmeg to a giant crocodile..." She paused and then added. "I still don't know where she found the cream cheese."

Marlene nodded. "Uh-ha, but can you fix it?" She asked and Kia nodded.

"I'll have this water cleaned in no time, I just need to get a few things first." Kia said and waddled off.

**CnC **

Kia returned some time later, carrying a giant plunger, a long tube, a vacuum, and a paper. "It appears Marlene, that they messed up on the water, and what was supposed to go to the sewers, accidentally came here instead." Kia said without looking up from the stuff she had.

"Don't worry otter, I have fixed the problem, all I need to do now is drain your water and then get you new water." Kia said and put all the stuff down on the otter habitat.

Marlene smiled. "That's great! Thanks Kia." She said and Kia started draining the water.

It was quiet, the only sound was the water being vacuumed up into the long tube, until Marlene spoke again. "So Tip told me, that you and Kowalski are a thing now?" She asked playfully.

Kia blushed slightly. "I don't know how Tip knows that, but yes Kowalski and I are a 'thing' now, if that's what you want to call it." She said and went back to draining the water.

Marlene smiled. "I'm so happy for you! You two look great together." She said happily.

Just then, Drake walked out of the cave. "Hey Marlene, I was just taking a nap when I heard the loud noise, what's going on?" The brown otter asked as he walked over to the two girls.

Kia's eyes widened when she saw the otter, and in two second flat, she had grabbed the plunger and was violently hitting him with it.

Marlene sighed. "Of course, attack my new roommate just as we started having an actual conversation." She said.

Meanwhile, Kia was still hitting Drake with the plunger.

"Hey? What are you doing?" Drake asked as he got whacked in the head by the plunger.

He knocked the plunger out of her flippers so she tackled him instead, making them roll into the place the water would usually be, right then Kia felt something poke her, it felt like a needle, and then she started getting a feeling she didn't usually get, it was the same feeling she got right before the affects of a snowcone would hit her.

**CnC **

_'All Roses have Thorns_' was just ending when Skipper, and Kowalski heard a loud bang, they glanced at each other before rushing out of the HQ.

Rico, Private, and the lemurs had also heard the loud bang, and had rushed over to the otter habitat.

When Skipper and Kowalski got there, they jumped up next to Private, and Rico, they were both looking down at the otter habitat, where Kia was pounding Drake against the wall.

"Kia! I order you to stop hurting the otter." Skipper ordered.

Kia stopped and slowly turned her head around, she looked just like she did the last time she had eaten a snowcone, but this time her eyes were slightly glowing.

The Penguins backed up a bit. "Well, that's new." Skipper commented.

Kia burst into insane laughter. "Stop? Stop? Stop? Hahahahaha, order De-nied!" She yelled, her voice insane.

Private looked at Kia. "Skippah, what happened to her?" He asked.

Kowalski answered first. "It appears Kia is under the affects of a snowcone." He said and looked over at Kia who had just tossed Drake off the top of the otter cave. "Although, last time I don't remember her being this violent." He muttered.

The Penguins flipped over to Marlene. "Marlene, did Kia eat a snowcone?" Skipper asked the otter, who was in the corner of her habitat, trying to stay away from the crazy penguin.

Marlene looked at the Penguins. "I don't know, she left for awhile, she said she needed to get something." She said and the Penguins nodded.

Skipper turned back around to look at Kia. "Why would she eat a snowcone? She knows what they do to her." He said and turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, stop her." He ordered.

Kowalski backed up. "Me? Why me?" He asked his voice a little frantic.

Skipper rolled his eyes and slapped Kowalski. "She's your girlfriend, it only makes sense that you should be the one to 'calm her down' she might listen to you." Skipper said and Kowalski gulped before timidly waddling over to Kia.

He walked over to her. "Er, Kia?" He asked and Kia turned to face him, glaring at him fiercely.

The next thing he knew, Kowalski has been thrown against another wall, he slid down. "I don't think it's working." He said, his voice muffled because of the wall.

Right then, Kia hopped over to Rico, and everyone near him backed up. She hit him in his stomach and he hacked up a chainsaw. Kia grinned crazily and picked up the chainsaw. She laughed insanely and started chasing Drake with it. "Chainsaw!" She said in a insane sing-song voice.

Skipper shook his head. "Great! Now she's got a chainsaw." He said and gestured to the crazy penguin. "Alright men, change of plans, Rico you distract Kia while the rest of us trap her." He ordered and Rico slid off.

Kia laughed manically. "Look at me! Ima stupid otter." She said and did a bad impression of an otter.

Marlene frowned. "Hey."

Private comforted Marlene. "I'm sure she didn't mean you Marlene." He said sweetly.

Kia glared at Drake. "And you are about to DIE!" She yelled at him and held up the chainsaw, breaking into maniacal laughter and thunder boomed, she looked nuts, and completely terrifying.

Drake screamed and began to run away.

Kia cackled again. "Where do you think you're going? I was just about too kill you." She said in an almost innocent voice as she started chasing the otter again, but Rico jumped in front of her.

"Nu-uh." He said and held out his flipper, making her stop.

Kia pouted a little. "Please Rico? It's only unnecessary violence, maybe something will explode!" Kia said, enjoying every bit of her insanity. "You can do it with me, I'll let you explode EVERYTHING!" She yelled excitedly and Rico paused to consider it.

"Now!" Skipper yelled and Rico grabbed the chainsaw, then Skipper, Kowalski, and Private trapped Kia in a laundry basket.

Kia growled and tried to push it over, but Kowalski and Private were sitting on top of it.

Skipper walked over to the basket. "Sorry Kia, but this is what happens when you try to kill someone" He said and turned around to see a rather beaten up Drake sitting down. "Sorry! She normally doesn't do this." He apologized.

Drake dismissed then with his paw. "It's okay." He said his head spinning.

**CnC**

Kia was now chained to the wall, they had decided it was too dangerous for them to leave her, so Rico was watching her.

Skipper pointed at Kowalski. "We need experts on this, stat!" He ordered and Kowalski saluted.

In no time at all, Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg were there.

"Vut is it Skipper?" Nika asked as the three mammals entered the Penguins HQ.

Skipper was about to answer, when Kia started laughing again.

"Come on Rico, let me out and we can explode stuff! Kaboom everything! Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom!" They heard Kia say from her place chained up.

Skipper glanced over at Kia before turning back to team Watermelon. "We believe Kia has ate a snowcone, she nearly killed someone earlier today." He explained.

A knowing look appeared on the three's faces.

Nika glanced over at Kia. "I see." She said quietly. "Ve ave had experience vith this." She said and she suddenly looked very tired. "Kia likes to experiment, see if she can handle it, ve results are usually the same." She answered.

Ty nodded. "No matter how many times Kia tries, she always goes nuts, however each time it's different." She said and Skipper raised an eye at the cat. "She has three different snowcone modes." The cat started and Nutmeg finished.

"One: She goes completely crazy, but wouldn't actually inflict pain, she can't communicate well with this one." Nutmeg started and then raised two fingers. "Two: She gets extremely violent and will go to the extreme to cause some sort of damage, she can talk fine during this one, but she isn't very nice, and is very manipulative." Nutmeg said and then flinched slightly. "Three: She has pretty much reached her limit with this one, it's total mayhem with this one, Kia is gone, all that's left is this ruthless savage, knife throwing, chainsaw wielding, explosions monster who will kill you on sight."

Ty looked down and Nika closed her eyes for a moment. "Ve have only ever seen Kia like vat once, and it vas de vorst day of my life." She said.

Ty shook a little. "She nearly killed me, it was scary." She said.

Skipper looked back at Kia. "Yeah, I think we're dealing with type two snowcone Kia." He said as they watched Kia try to get Rico to release her.

Nika nodded. "Don't vorry, it'll wear off in a few hours, depending on how much snowcone she ate." She said and the three started to leave.

Skipper watched them. "Wait. You aren't going to help us with her?" He asked and they all shook their heads.

Ty looked at him. "Sorry Skippy, but we've all had our fair share of snowcone Kia, it's your turn." She said and then remembered something. "Also, sometimes after coming out of this, she will have delusions and think they actually happened, that usually only lasts about two hours." She said and followed her teammates out.

Skipper shook his head and turned around to see Rico about to free Kia. "Rico!" He yelled and Rico backed away from Kia. "You're done." He said and turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, it's your turn." He said and the scientist went and sat by Kia.

**CnC **

Marlene helped Drake up and led him to the cave. "Are you alright?" She asked and had him sit down.

Drake nodded. "Im fine, but wow my head hurts, that penguin is crazy!" He said and held onto his head.

Marlene gave him an ice pack. "She isn't usually like that." Marlene explained.

Drake didn't seem quite convinced. "Is the entire zoo like that?" He asked and Marlene shook her head. "Okay, that's good to know." He said and yawned. "Marlene, would it be alright if I took a nap?" He asked and Marlene nodded. "Thanks."

**CnC **

Kia had gotten bored trying to get Kowalski to free her, so instead she was trying to escape herself. "Kowalski, can I have that?" She asked, pointing at a paper clip that was on the ground.

Kowalski shook his head. "No." He said firmly and Kia groaned.

"You're no fun! No fun! No fun! No fun! No fun! No fun!" Kia said and curled up into a ball. "Kowal-no fun." She muttered and glared at him slightly. "Ko-no fun-alski." She said and began coming up with different ways to play with his name. "Boring-ski, Koworrier." She said and then smiled. "They should just change the word 'boring' to 'Kowalski' because they mean the exact same thing!"

Kowalski sighed. "Not exactly what I would call cute pet names." He muttered.

Kia blinked rapidly for a few seconds, then her eyes went back to normal. "Kowalski, why am I chained up?" She asked looking at her the chains in confusion.

Kowalski brightened. "You're back!" He said happily.

Kia looked at him. "Was I gone?" She asked and then started to remember. "Drake." She said quietly.

Kowalski smiled. "Don't worry, he's fine." He said and Kia looked at him confused.

"What? That's not what I was going to ask-why wouldn't he be?" Kia asked and then her eyes widened as she remembered. "That's right, I attacked him." She said and went quiet for a minute as she began to remember what had happened. "Wait a minute, I threw you at a wall! Are you okay?" Kia asked worriedly.

Kowalski nodded. "I'm fine." He reassured her, then thought back a little. "What were you going to ask?" He asked her.

Kia nodded her head. "Right, Drake is bad news." She said and Kowalski looked confused.

"What?"

Kia nodded again. "He pretends to be all nice and stuff when you meet him, but he is secretly planning some sort of evil scheme, then when he 'naps' he will sleep walk and complete his evil scheme, however since he doesn't ever remember completing it, he will do the entire thing over again the next time." She explained.

Kowalski half wondered if she was still under the affects of the snowcone, but then he remembered what Ty said. "I believe I know what's going on." He said and Kia smiled.

"You do?" She asked excitedly.

Kowalski nodded. "We contacted team Watermelon, and they told us that after the snowcone wears off, you will sometimes have delusions." He started and looked at her. "Drake isn't an evil sleepwalking villain, that's just one of your delusions." He told her.

Kia glared at him. "Im not delusional Kowalski, this isn't like that one time when I thought I saw a flying rainbow fish on fire." She said and breathed in. "Drake really is bad, team Watermelon has dealt with him before, and just for the record, I did not eat a snowcone." She said glaring at him.

Kowalski looked at her. "Then how do you explain your recent behavior?" He asked Kia.

Kia thought for a moment. "Eureka! Drake must've injected me with something that triggers snowcone Kia, I remember right before I went all crazy that something poked me, and it felt like a needle." She said and nodded excitedly. "We have to go to the otter habitat, it's probably still there!"

Kowalski wanted to believe her, he really did, but the evidence wasn't in her favor. "We'll see what Skipper thinks." He said and Kia agreed.

**CnC **

Skipper, Rico, and Private entered the HQ.

"Kowalski, status report on our snowcone crazy soldier." Skipper ordered as the three Penguins waddled over to the two scientists.

Kowalski glanced at Kia before answering. "No longer under the affects of the snowcone sir." He said and then looked down a little. "However, she is delusional, she thinks that Drake is some sort of sleepwalking evil mastermind, who injected her with something that made her go crazy." He said in a hushed whisper.

Skipper nodded to Kowalski and then waddled over to Kia. "Kowalski tells me you think Drake is a sleepwalking evil mastermind." He said.

Kia shook her head. "No, he is a sleepwalking criminal mastermind." She corrected and looked hopefully at the flat headed penguin.

Skipper looked at her, Kowalski was probably right, Kia was probably delusional. "Sorry Kia, but that seems far fetched, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here until the delusions wear off." He said and turned back around.

Kia looked shocked. "You don't believe me?" She asked, hurt that they thought she was delusional. She turned to Rico. "You believe me, right Rico?" She asked and Rico avoided eye contact with her. She looked pleadingly at him before turning to the last member of the team. "Private?"

Private looked at her. "Sorry Kia." He apologized.

Kia huffed. "Some team you are." She said before turning to face the wall.

**CnC **

The Penguins were up on their fake island, going over training exercises while Kia stayed down in the HQ.

"What if Kia was telling the truth?" Private asked, he felt bad that he didn't believe her.

Skipper laughed slightly. "Naive Private, do you really think that anyone could sleepwalk and do all those things Kia said?" He asked and Private shook his head.

Right then they heard a scream. "That sounded like Marlene." Skipper said and in no time at all, the four Penguins were at the otter habitat, they didn't see anything at first, so they decided to enter the cave.

When they entered the cave, they were shocked to see Marlene was tied up with duck tape over her mouth. Skipper waddled over to her and took off the duck tape. "Marlene, what happened?" Skipper asked.

Marlene answered. "Its Drake, he's sleepwalking or something, he tied me up and then went outside, muttering something about taking over the world." She said and the Penguins shared a look.

They untied Marlene and then rushed outside to see Drake(still sleeping) fixing a giant invention that pointed at the sky.

"Alright Drake, you're going down." Skipper said and the Penguins attacked.

Unknowingly Drake turned around and wacked Private back into the cave with a hammer, he had turned around to pick up another piece for the invention, he didn't even know Private had been there, then he hit Rico on the head with the hammer when he turned back around to the invention.

Then when Kowalski went after him, he got pushed into where the water was supposed to be(it still wasn't there yet) and spotted a nearly empty vile, with a needle poking out of it. He grabbed it and hopped out. "Skipper." He called and the commanding officer turned to look at what Kowalski was holding.

Skipper nodded and then turned to face Drake, he charged, but the otter hit him in the stomach with the hammer and sent him flying into a bush.

Skipper got back up and looked at his men, who had also gotten up. He held up his flipper and waited a moment before signaling to them, then at the same time they all charged.

They all screamed and charged, but when they reached Drake, they saw he was already tied up. "Huh?" Skipper asked.

Marlene smiled. "While he was busy, I grabbed the rope he tied me up in, and well, tired him up." She said, proud of herself.

Skipper nodded to her. "Good work Marlene!" He said and turned to Rico. "Rico, destroy the...a thing." He said and pointed at the invention.

Rico laughed manically and coughed up a stick of dynamite, he tossed it onto the machine and it exploded.

**CnC **

The Penguins climbed down into their HQ to see Kia staring at them as they entered.

"Have you come to release me?" She asked and then gasped. "Oh wait, I'm delusional and can't be released yet! How could I have forgotten?" Kia asked sarcastically.

Skipper gestured to Rico, and he waddled over and released her. "Actually Kia, we just fought your sleepwalking nemesis." He explained and Kia perked up in interest.

Kowalski nodded and held up the needle. "I found this while we were at the otter habitat, it appears we owe you an apology." He said and looked down.

Rico nodded. "Sorry." He apologized.

Private looked at her. "Is there anything we can do to make up for it?" He asked.

Kia grinned. "There is, one thing." She said smiling.

**CnC **

The five penguins were all sitting around the TV, as Kia put on a show.

'Welcome back to:_ All Roses of Thorns'_

Kia grinned as the show started up again, she would make them like it, she already had two out of four down.

Skipper pointed at the tv. "Who's that guy talking to Victoria?" He asked and Kia glanced up at the tv.

She smiled. "That's Neo, the handsome doctor." She explained and then turned around to see Kowalski slightly glaring at her. "But he isn't near as handsome as you are Kowalski." She reassured him and scooted over to cuddle next to him.

Skipper pointed at someone else. "Who's that?" He asked.

Kia let out an annoyed sigh. "That is Nina, wherever she goes, drama is bound to follow, she likes Neo, but he doesn't have time for romance, he's to busy saving lives." She explained as the show continued on.

**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter, I hoped you liked it. **

**Kia: We have our first guest star coming in the next chapter! **

**Me: *wacks Kia* Ignore her, she wasn't supposed to tell you anything. **

**Kia: Remember to review! **


	12. An Unusual Visitor and a Prison Break

**Me: Welcome back readers, this chapter is special, for you see, this time we have a guest star. **

**Kia: Remember a few chapters back when we said we would be adding in a few Guest Stars? Well, here is our first one! **

**Me: Say hi Isobel. **

**Isobel: Hello.**

**Kia: Isobel will be joining us in our story today. **

**Me: Isobel belongs to the very talented fanfiction author: Afrikat, who is letting us use Isobel in this story today. **

**Kia: Her stories are amazing, if you haven't already read them, I strongly suggest you do. **

**Me: Yup, now I suggest you kick back, relax, eat some fish cookies that Kia made and enjoy the chapter. **

**Isobel & Kia: *holds up fish cookies* **

It was a perfect day in the Central Park Zoo, the sun shined down on the zoo as the animals went about doing their own things, for instance, Burt the elephant was happily munching on his peanuts, while the gorillas were eating bananas and taking turns in their tire swing.

The chimpanzees were playing a delightful game of chess while sipping tea, and Marlene the otter was hanging out with her friend, Tip the lemur.

King Julian was dancing to his boomy box, while Mort tried to grab hold of the king's feet, and Maurice and Steve cleaned up after the 'party' King Julian had had the night before.

Tina however was listening to her odd penguin friend Kia, talk about stuff that she really didn't understand, she was okay with it though, after all Kia was really her only friend other than her sister.

"And then I can reverse the polarity of practically any self reliant power source... Tina, do you know what this means?" Kia asked the lemur, who blinked at her.

Tina shook her head. "Sorry Kia, but I have no idea what you're talking about." She apologized to her black and white feathered friend.

Kia shrugged. "Eh, it's okay, I didn't expect you too." She stated simply and moved some long black feathers out of her face.

Tina smiled. "How is that one thing you are working on? You now, the one with that big mouse that is actually a dog?" She asked.

Kia suddenly looked downcast. "I'm afraid I'm going down a dead end, there is nothing in the file that could help me get Chichi out of there, I'm lost." She admitted looking down.

Tina nodded along and thought for a moment. "Maybe you could visit him?" She suggested, looking at her brown and gray tail.

It took a moment for Kia to process what Tina suggested, but as soon as she got it, she jumped up in excitement. "Eureka! Tina that is possibly the smartest thing you have ever said." She said.

Tina looked at her. "Really? Huh, I always thought the smartest thing I would have said in my constant rambling would have been telling you that Santa isn't a demon." She said, half to herself.

Kia ignored that. "I'll go visit Chichi, I can get the information I need for that from his file, then he can tell me how to get him out of there." She said, forming a plan. "Thanks Tina for the help, bye!" She said and flipped out of the lemur habitat.

Tina stayed where she was and tilted her head to the left. "What did I tell her to do again?" She asked herself.

**CnC **

Kia waddled over to the penguin habitat and entered the HQ, falling down the ladder. "Oomph." She said as she fell, but she quickly got up again. "Guys, guys, guys! I need to go to prison!" She shouted and then went silent.

She looked around the room, the Penguins seemed to have previously been in a conversation with someone, and it took Kia a moment to realize there was a stranger in the HQ. "There's someone else in here." She said slowly.

It was true, standing next to the Penguins, was a beautiful reddish auburn lemur with solid black markings going from her paws to just past her elbows and from her feet to mid-thigh, and a splash of white over her chest and stomach. Her ears were black as well, and they were pierced three times in a row with earrings: golden hoops in the lower piercing, rubies in the middle, and tiny emeralds at the top. She had a fox like tail, and beautiful green cat-like eyes.

Acting fast, Kia grabbed an invention off the table and pointed it at the strange lemur. "Who are you, what are you doing in here, and how did you get in?" She asked, her voice cold, sure she didn't know what this invention did, but it was probably dangerous.

"Woah, Kia put that down, this is our friend Isobel." Skipper said making Kia turn her attention to the penguins.

Kia looked at them. "Friend?" She asked, raising an eye at the birds.

Kowalski nodded. "We met Isobel before you got transferred here, she isn't a threat." He told her.

After a pause of silence, Kia smiled and happily put down the invention. "In that case, I shouldn't be pointing inventions at her." She said and turned back around to Isobel. "Sorry about that, I thought you might have been a threat." She apologized.

Isobel nodded to her. "It is fine, I would have done the same thing." She said and walked over to Kia.

Kia extended her flipper. "I'm Kia." She said looking at the lemur.

Isobel shook her flipper. "I am Isobel." She said, and that's when Kia notices the quiver full of arrows on the lemur's back and the bow that leaned against the wall.

Kia's eyes sparkled. "You are an Archer?" She asked and waddled over to the bow. "This is nice, did you make it yourself?" She asked and continued on before the strange lemur could answer. "It's kind of old fashioned, I could make you some real nice high tech arrows, and a bow to match." She suggested and instantly started thinking up blueprints for them. "The arrows could have special abilities, like they could blow up or something, or maybe a grappling hook arrow?" Kia asked out loud and then gasped. "Tracking arrows, explosives arrows, arrows that shoot ice, arrows that shoot fire, grappling hook arrows! The possibilities are endless!" She said happily.

Isobel shook her head. "No, thank you for the offer, but I am fine with what I have now." She explained and Kia nodded.

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind." Kia said.

Then Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private waddled over.

"Now, Kia what do you mean you need to go to prison?" Skipper asked, looking from Kia to Isobel.

Kia blinked, she had completely forgotten she had said that, and then she remembered. "Right, I need to visit Chichi in prison, to clear his name and such." She explained and then turned back to Isobel. "I'm part of their team by the way, in case you were confused." She explained and Isobel nodded in understanding.

Skipper shook his head. "Kia, we talked about this, you need to leave this case alone." He reminded her sternly.

Kia folded her flippers. "I know we talked about this, but I can't let Chichi down, I promised him that I would get him out of there, and I will." She said and Skipper looked at her. "I know I can trust him, you always tell us to listen to our guts, and I have been" Kia said, and then paused to look down at her belly. "Well, metaphorically speaking of course, I don't actually get advice from my gut, and the only time it actually speaks is when it's hungry."

After another pause of silence, Kia turned back to Isobel. "Sorry to keep switching between topics, but why are you here? I don't mean that in a rude way, just do you need the Penguins help with something?" Kia asked the lemur.

Isobel shook her head. "No, I was just visiting the penguins." She explained to the scatterbrained penguin, who Isobel found to be quite amusing, she was unlike anyone Isobel had met before.

Kia turned back to the Penguins. "So, I was hoping to get a day off to go and visit Chichi." She said and looked hopefully at them.

Kowalski glanced at Skipper. "Skipper, perhaps it would be a good idea to let her go." He said and then said more quietly. "She might be able to forget about it if she can visit him." He told Skipper.

Skipper took a minute to think before he sighed. "Alright fine, you can go see your little criminal friend." He said and Kia grinned widely. "However, we're coming with you." He added.

Kia stopped grinning. "Wait what?" She asked, trying to make sure she heard right.

"We're coming with you." Skipper clarified and Kia thought it over for a minute.

She nodded. "Fair enough."

Skipper then turned to Isobel. "What about you Isobel, you up for an adventure?" He asked the lemur, already knowing what the answer would be.

Isobel smiled at the penguin and grabbed hold of her bow. "Always."

**CnC **

After a lot of preparing, the five penguins and Isobel were setting off, General Frost had given them a ride to the 'secret' high security W.A.L prison, and they just had to wait a few hours before arriving.

"So Isobel, I don't mean to pry, but I don't recognize your accent, it is certainly not like Julian, so it can't be Madagascarian, which is where lemurs are native too." Kia said and then thought for a second. "Unless you were born in a zoo like my friend Nika, she's a lemur that was born in a zoo in Russia, so that's how she got her accent." Kia added.

Isobel shook her head. "I am not from a zoo, I am from a world long lost to humankind, Im not surprised you would not recognize my accent." She explained vaguely. (If you want to know more you have to go read Afrikat's story, after all, who am I to spoil everything for you?)

It was silent for a moment as everyone stayed to their thoughts.

Finally Isobel broke the silence. "What about you Kia? Where are you from?" She asked the penguin, who shifted uncomfortably, Kia didn't like talking about her past.

Kia breathed in. "Well, like most penguins, I am from Antartica. I was raised by my grandfather, I don't remember my parents much." Kia said, hoping the lemur would press further.

Isobel looked down a little. "That is something we have in common, I don't remember my parents very much either." She said and smiled at Kia a little.

It was another minute or so when someone talked again.

"So, shall we swap funny stories about the Penguins?" Kia asked, her eyes glinted with mischief.

Isobel's eyes had the same look in them. "Let's."

**CnC**

_(Some time later) _

The group of six were laughing as Kia finished telling the story of her first night with the Penguins, when Kowalski had invented the 'Quantum-Flufferer-Comfort-Ray.

Once the laughter had died down, Kowalski spoke. "If you think that's bad. Kia once got stuck on the ceiling-" He said but Kia had grabbed hold of his beak and closed it.

"Isobel doesn't need to know that story, dear." Kia said looking at Kowalski, shaking her head, she would rather have no one know about the one time when she got stuck on the ceiling, with her beak and feet in a tissue box.

Isobel looked at the flightless birds curiously, now she wanted to know what happened, but she wouldn't press it.

**CnC**

They got to the W.A.L prison and walked over to the front doors(which were left un guarded because many people used these doors.)

The six walked over to a oak brown desk, where a scrawny looking snake was, as soon as they reached the desk, Kia flinched a little at the snake.

Isobel noticed and looked at Kia, wondering why she flinched.

Kia smiled weakly at the lemur. "I'm not overly fond of snakes." She explained to the lemur before waddling over to the desk.

Private shook his head and turned to Isobel. "Kia's terrified of snakes." He explained and Isobel tilted her head a little.

"Interesting." She said quietly.

Meanwhile, Kia was just beginning to talk to the snake.

"Hi, I am Agent Plunder with the P.I.O, and I would like to visit with prisoner Chichi." Kia said and tried to remain calm as the snake began to move.

The snake used his tail to check the papers on the desk, and after going over them he looked at the penguin and shook his head. "Sssssory, but Chichi isssnt allowed visssitersss." He told her and went back to looking bored.

Kia scoffed at the snake, her smugness overcoming her fear. "It states in the Agent training rule book, chapter thirteen, section five, paragraph six that all prisoners are allowed visitors, no matter who they are." She said looking at the snake.

The snake sighed in boredom. "You can't sssssee him, now go away." He ordered and gestured with his head for them to leave.

Kia breathed out and leaned down to look the snake in the eyes. "Let's try this again." She said and stood up tall. "I am Agent Kiandra Plunder, granddaughter of General Frost of the P.I.O, best friend of Agent Nika Navoony, I personally know General Cloud, I took down the infamous 'Puppeteer' I can build a mind reading device in a day and I would like to visit with prisoner Chichi." She stated, Kia usually didn't like using her position over others, but she always enjoyed it when she would see the fear form in their eyes.

The snake's eyes widened and he nodded his head. "O-of coursssse agent Plunder." He said and began flipping through the papers with his tail again.

A few feet away, the Penguins and Isobel were watching as Kia waited for the snake to find the correct paper.

"Is it wrong that I am so attracted to her right now?" Kowalski asked, watching Kia with big eyes.

His comment went ignored by the rest.

Private looked up at Skipper, one thing in particular had stood out to him while Kia was talking. "Skippah, who is the Puppeteer?" He asked.

Skipper looked impressed. "The Puppeteer was once a top penguin enemy, he was infamous for creating these puppets that would hunt down his enemies and eliminate them, he was almost impossible to catch until an unnamed penguin agent took him down, I didn't know it was Kia. Color me impressed." Skipper said as Kia happily waddled back over to the group.

"We can go see him now." Kia said cheerfully and they followed Kia back over to the desk, where they were stopped by the snake.

The snake glared at them all. "Who are they?" He asked, glancing at Kia.

Kia quickly explained who they were. "They are my team, agent Skipper Barnes, agent Kowalski Quinn, agent Rico Ricardo, agent Private Anderson, and um Isobel." Kia said gesturing to the group.

The snake looked warily at them. "They ssstay out here." He demanded and Kia nodded.

"Fine with me." She said and the snake led her past the gate.

**CnC**

Kia was led to a nearly empty gray room, the only thing in the room was a table and two chairs, Kia waddled over and took a seat while the agents left.

They returned with Chichi, who smiled at Kia and sat down in the chair across from Kia.

"Señorita Kia, it is good to see you again!" Chichi said happily and Kia nodded.

She smiled at the dog. "It's good to see you again Chichi." She said and glanced around the room. "I'm still working on getting you out of here." She said quietly.

Chichi seemed to ignore that. "How have you been señorita?" He asked loudly, then leaved closer to the table and spoke barely in a whisper. "_They can hear us, make small talk." _He suggested and Kia nodded in understanding.

"Oh I'm fine, I got a boyfriend, so there's that. How about you, how have you been?" Kia asked loudly before continuing quietly. _"I need any useful information, anything that could help you get out of here." _She whispered.

Chichi nodded to her before speaking loudly again. "I'm okay, prison food is not all that bad, and hold on señorita Kia, but what do you mean you got a boyfriend?" He asked, feeling a little protective over her. "_I've already told you everything."_ He added quietly.

Kia huffed quietly. "You remember Kowalski don't you? He's the tall smart one, it's him." She said loudly and then added quietly: "_So you have nothing that could help?" _

"Is he treating you right?" Chichi asked her loudly. "_Sorry Kia, all I know is that Lizzy has made sure I'll never leave, and did you really get a boyfriend?"_ He asked quietly, shocked.

Kia nodded. "Oh yes, he treats me very good." She said answering his loud question before his quiet. "_Hmm, so Lizzy doesn't want you to ever leave? Even if I prove your innocence?" _She asked quietly, and then added in a hushed whisper. "_Yes I did, and I think he's perfect, can we please get back to the topic?" _

Chichi made a face. "Well he better be." He said loudly. "_Exactly, even if you do, she will make sure I stay here, and I'm sorry, but I feel protective over you, you are the closest thing I have to a sister, I'm not handing you off to just anybody." _

"How's the prison food?" Kia asked loudly before continuing quietly. "_You sound like Nika_." She said and rolled her eyes. _"Well, if we can't get you out the legal way, then we'll have to use a different approach." _

Chichi shrugged casually. "Eh, it is alright." He replied before going back to whispering. "_Señorita, are you suggesting a prison-break? No that's not an option."_ He said sternly.

Kia nodded. "Well that's good." She said and then whispered: _"Oh come on, it'll be fine, I'll just hack onto the system and get you out, we won't get caught._" She whispered and Chichi shook his head disapprovingly. "Well, it was good to catch up with you Chichi, but I have to get going, I have stuff to do." Kia said loudly and stood up. "Goodbye for now Chichi." She said and walked over to the door, smiling mischievously at him before exiting the room.

Chichi hoped Kia wouldn't do anything stupid.

**CnC**

The Penguins and Isobel left and went back to the Central Park Zoo.

Kia knew it was risky, but she had to ask. "So, uh I found a way to free Chichi." She started and Skipper looked at her, with an eye raised. "But you aren't going to like it." She added.

Skipper looked at her. "My gut is telling me you have some sort of stupid plan." He stated and Kia laughed quietly.

Kia forced a smile. "Your gut is probably right." She pointed out and the boys all looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. "Who's up for a prison break?" She asked nervously.

The boys looked at her like she was crazy. "No, absolutely not, Kia you've taken this too far." Skipper said and Kia sighed and looked down, she knew Skipper would say no.

**CnC**

Later that day, while Isobel was visiting the lemurs, Kowalski waddled over to a depressed female penguin.

"Hi Kowalski, don't try and cheer me up, because it won't work, I made a promise, and now I'm going to have to break it." Kia said as Kowalski sat down beside her, they were sitting at the edge of the fake island in the penguin habitat.

Kowalski looked at Kia. "Why does this mean so much to you?" He asked her.

Kia looked up and into his eyes. "Because, I've been in a situation similar to his, I know what it's like, I also feel responsible for him, I'm the only one he has, if I abandon him, then what does he have?" She asked.

Kowalski sighed and rapped his flippers around her. "I-if it means that much to you, than I'll help." He said looking at her.

Kia's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "You'll help me break Chichi out? Even though Skipper said no?" She asked and after a pause, Kowalski nodded. Kia smiled at him. "Kowalski Quinn, you are amazing and I am one very lucky girl." She said and snuggled up to him, it was late, they wouldn't be breaking anyone out of prison tonight, but tomorrow was a whole different matter.

**CnC **

The next morning, Kowalski snuck out of the penguin habitat, and made his way to the park, Kia was already waiting for him when he got there.

"What took you so long?" Kia asked him, she had been waiting for some time now, Kia had made sure to leave extra early so the Bronx Zoo wouldn't be open.

Kowalski shrugged. "I didn't wake up until a few minutes ago." He explained.

Kia glanced up at the sky, it was barely dawn. "Okay, that's understandable." She said and right then an arrow whooshed past them and hit a tree.

"Who, is shooting arrows this early in the morning?" Kia asked as she glanced at the arrow, that had been shot halfway through the tree.

That's when Isobel walked up to them, bow in hand. "That would be me, sorry for shooting at you, I did not see you." She apologized as she walked over to the three and pulled her arrow out.

Kowalski nodded in understanding. "It is quite alright Isobel, you are an excellent shot." He commented and Kia nodded.

Isobel smiled lightly at them. "Thank you." She said and paused. "What are the two of you doing out here so early?" She asked, sending the two into panic.

Kowalski seemed to be the most nervous. "We, uh, we ummm, well we were... Collecting acorns?" He tried and picked up an acorn while Kia face-palmed herself.

Isobel didn't buy it.

Kia sighed. "We were about to rescue my friend, who was wrongly accused of doing something bad, and is now sentenced to live the rest of his life in prison, because some crazy rogue lizard, who is very good at fooling people won't ever let him leave, even if he is proved innocent." Kia explained and then looked up. "So, we were going to break him out." She finished.

After a long silence, Isobel spoke. "I'll help." She said simply and the two penguins looked at her in surprise.

"You will?" Kowalski asked.

Isobel nodded. "Of course, if your friend was wrongfully accused, than he should not be in prison." She told them and gripped her bow a bit tighter.

Kia grinned and turned to Kowalski. "I like her, we should keep her."

**CnC **

The trio were hiding, they had made it to the prison, and were now going over their plan.

"Okay, if I can get into the control room, than I could hack it and get Chichi out, however I'll need a distraction." Kia started and then smiled at them. "Thats when you come in, Isobel you will pose as an agent of W.A.L, and Kowalski will be a prisoner you're escorting to his cell." Kia explained.

Kowalski looked at her. "Why do I have to be the prisoner?" He asked.

Kia gave him a look. "Kowalski, you're a penguin, penguins can't be agents of W.A.L!" She reminded him and rolled her eyes.

The female penguin then turned to Isobel. "Hmm, of course we might have the issue of someone recognizing Isobel, after all you are a very unique lemur." Kia commented, it was unlikely the same workers from yesterday were there, but you could never be to careful.

Isobel nodded. "Would it help if I looked like this?" She asked and turned into a cobra. (You confused? Read Afrikat's story)

Kia leaped back in surprise, she jumped into the air and Kowalski caught her. "S-she turns into a cobra." Kia said quietly and slowly stepped back on the ground. "C-cobra." She said again and looked at Isobel warily.

Isobel shifted back into her lemur form.

Kia smiled cautiously at her. "T-that is both amazing, and impossible." She said, slowly calming down. "I think it'll be alright if you stay a lemur." She added, not really wanting to see Isobel turn back into a cobra.

**CnC**

The plan was put in motion, Isobel led Kowalski over to the prison doors, his flippers were loosely tied behind his back, they were tight enough to fool the guards, but loose enough for him to get them off on his own.

Meanwhile, Kia had made her way around the building, her eyes looking for a special little box: a fuse box, once she found that phase one of the mission would be complete. Both Kia and Isobel had earpieces to communicate with each other. "Guys, I found the fuse box, what's your position?" Kia asked, knowing Isobel would hear.

"Just walking up to the guard." Isobel answered.

Isobel and Kowalski stood stiffly in front of a hyena who was the current guard on duty. He was glaring at them, this hyena clearly didn't trust them. "Who are you?" He asked Isobel, looking down at the strange colored lemur, his yellow eyes looking suspiciously at her green ones.

Kia was able to listen in on what the hyena was saying and quickly came up with a cover for them. "Isobel, tell him you are Agent Clarissa Barker, she was a lemur agent that died two years ago, however I doubt the guard has a high enough secuity code to know that." Kia quickly told her, she had found that out from Nika.

Isobel quickly did as Kia had instructed. "I am agent Clarissa Barker, and I am escorting this penguin to his cell." She said quickly, and the hyena let her pass.

"We're in." Isobel said, lifting her left paw up to her ear to let Kia know.

From Kia's position by the fuse box, she nodded and held up her flipper to her own earpiece, which was clearly visible since she didn't have ears, just earholes. "Good, I can cut off the power for the lights for about five minutes, that'll give you enough time to sneak past the guards that actually take the prisoners to their cells, and I'll have enough time to sneak in and reach the control center." Kia said quickly and then cut the pose, making all the lights go off.

From inside the prison, a person screamed.

'What's going on?"

"I can't see!"

"Everyone hide! It's the zombie alien apocalypse!"

"It's a power out idiot"

"Oh. Haha, right."

"Man, I wish the agents with night vision were here."

"Why don't I have night vision?"

"Because you're a tortoise, Lukas."

"Right."

Kia snuck in and passed by a few agents who were arguing over night vision, she wasn't paying much attention to them, she was still trying to find the control room.

She found it just as the lights came back on, the room didn't have many agents in it, only a few ocelots, a spider monkey, and a crab.

The spider monkey spotted her. "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" He said and Kia walked further in.

"Oh I'm not? I'm sorry, I didn't know, you see I'm rather lost, is this not the aquatic-bird convention?" Kia asked, pulling a confused face and looking at them curiously.

The spider monkey shook his head. "No, how did you even get in, this is a high security prison." He said looking at the penguin like she was crazy.

Kia shrugged. "The doors were open, I thought it was an open house." She lied quickly and stood next to a cheap table with tray of food on it.

One of the ocelots hissed at her. "Well it's not, now leave." He said and Kia shook her head.

"Yeah see, I can't do that." She said and grabbed hold of the tray, soon another ocelot was coming closer to her, thinking fast Kia tightened her grip on the tray and wacked the ocelot with it, the others saw it was an attack and charged at her.

Kia jumped in the air just as two ocelots charged at her, making them bang into each other, soon it was just Kia vs the spider monkey, and the crab. Kia dodged the crab and kicked him into the wall, knocking him out, the spider monkey charged at her and for a few minutes they were in a hand to hand combat until Kia grabbed the spider monkey's tail. "I always thought long tails like these were a weakness." She said holding his tail, before tying him to a pole with his tail, and knocking him out with the tray.

"Alright, now let's free ourselves a dog." Kia said and touched her earpiece. "Have you found Chichi's cell yet?" Kia asked.

_(With Isobel and Kowalski) _

Kowalski was untied and Isobel answered. "Yes, but it doesn't say which one it is." Isobel said and Kowalski shook his head.

"It just shows a color." He said and looked up at the top of the cell, where a big off white spot was.

Chichi who was in his cell shook his head. "You shouldn't ave come!" He barked at them.

_(With Kia) _

Kia had waddled over to a computer, and pressed a button, which made a big box of different colored boxes come up. "Which color?" She asked.

_(With Isobel and Kowalski) _

Isobel looked up at the color. "It is an off white." She told Kia and heard Kia breath in sharply.

_"Uh-oh" _

Isobel's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'uh-oh?" She asked.

"Now might be the wrong time, but I happen to be slightly color blind."

Isobel shook her head. "Slightly?" She asked, confused as to how someone could be slightly colorblind.

"_Yah, like I can't tell the difference between dark dark pink and red... Or off white and cream." _

_(With Kia) _

Kia was looking at the buttons in front of her, there were three in particular she was looking at, the colors were off white, cream, and snow white, but they all looked the same to her, she was about to press the off white one, but pulled her flipper back, she didn't want to press the wrong one.

"I'm not gonna even pretend this is going to work." Kia said and pressed a button, sadly it wasn't the off white, it was the cream.

A sudden loud beeping filled the prison and every single cell door opened.

"Oops."

_(With Isobel, Kowalski, and Chichi) _

Chichi ran out of his cell. "What have you done?" He asked as the three began running.

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here." Kowalski said as the three ran, Kia met up with them at the exit.

"I told you I'd come for you amigo." Kia said and gave Chichi a hug.

Chichi gave her a stern look. "This, señorita was not one of your smartest ideas."

**CnC**

The foursome had got back to New York, and Chichi had said goodbye, he would now be on the list of wanted criminals again, and shouldn't stick around.

As for the other three, they had a lot of explaining to do.

Skipper was pacing in front of the two penguin soldiers. "Where have you two been?" He asked them harshly and the two Penguins looked down.

"They were with me." Isobel said, entering the HQ, she glanced at Kowalski and Kia. "I was teaching them archery, and we lost track of time." She explained and gave the two a 'you owe me' look.

Skipper looked from Isobel, to Kowalski and Kia. "Alright then, make sure it doesn't happen again." He ordered and the two saluted.

**CnC**

Later that day Isobel left, she had stuff in Atlantis, but she had enjoyed visiting her friends again, and had made a new friend.

Lucky for the trio, only two other prisoners beside Chichi escaped, and no one got a good look at the three, so they didn't get caught, and everything slowly went back to normal, Kia had kept her promise to Chichi and got him out of there, even if he didn't approve of how, and all went on as usual.

**Me: Wow, this has to be our longest chapter yet. **

**Kia: Is it too long?**

**Isobel: It is rather long. **

**Me: Hopefully the readers like it, I mean it was a good chapter right? **

**Kia: Yup. **

**Isobel: I enjoyed working with you. **

**Me: I'm glad, because you are my favorite character in Afrikat's stories. (Well, minus Jack.) Oh also, Afrikat, did I do alright? **

**Kia: Please Review, and happy fanguin Friday! **


	13. Nothing Normal

**Me: Have I got a chapter for you readers today!**

**Kia: I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question. **

**Me: Obviously, after all, the authors note is essentially part of the chapter.**

**Kia: True, so are we going to let them read it, or not yet?**

**Me: Well, I was gonna bring in someone from the chapter into the authors note, but that would ruin the surprise, so I guess not. **

**Kia: Not what? Not letting them read?**

**Me: No, they can read, go readers! Read!**

It was a rather normal day for team Watermelon, they had finished training early that day so they had the rest of the day off, Nika chose to lock herself in her room and listen to Russian folk music.

Kia usually would have been in the lab, but today she had promised to help Nutmeg bake cookies, because she wanted too, so those two were in the kitchen going over the recipe, Kia was the only one of the four that followed any recipes, the others ignored them completely.

Ty wasn't all that sure of what to do, she usually would slouch on the couch (hehe, it rhymes) and watch British tv shows, but she wasn't allowed to watch those without the others since they all watched them. The four had simultaneously agreed that British TV shows were better than American shows, so instead Ty was watching Kia and Nutmeg bake, it was amusing.

"No Nutmeg, that's too much milk!" Kia yelled and pulled the jug of milk away from the squirrel. "The recipe only calls for a cup of milk! Not a cup and a half!" Kia lectured the little squirrel.

Nutmeg rolled her eyes. "Kia, I have baked these before, I know what I'm doing. Besides the cookies taste better with more milk, ask anyone." She said, rather annoyed at the penguin.

Kia shook her head and showed Nutmeg the recipe. "That isn't what the recipe calls for, what if they don't turn out?" She asked, completely shocked Nutmeg improvised.

Ty got up off the green couch and walked over to the counters, amusement in her eyes. "Guys, you do realize we have cookie dough, right?" She asked and held back laughter as the two rushed over to the freezer and found the cookie dough, Kia might be the smart one, and Nutmeg might be one with a keen eye for detail, but they were rather oblivious to things.

Kia looked from the cookie dough to the home made cookie mix they had on the counters. "Well Nutmeg, there isn't a use in using the one we made now, is there?" She asked and casually waddled over to the recipe. "At least you can't add too much milk with store bought cookie dough."

Nutmeg glared at her and the store bought cookie dough in the freezer. "I will make my cookie dough and have you try it, then you will finally realize that the milk makes it taste better." She said and walked over to her cookie dough, and continued to make it.

Kia slowly waddled back over to the freezer. "You leave that cookie dough in there Kia." Nutmeg said sternly and Kia grumpily walked away.

Ty opened her mouth to say something, when all of a sudden a bright big purple light filled the room, temporarily blinding her. "Ack, what is that?" She asked.

Kia looked at it, trying to come up with the possibilities, but she couldn't think up any.

Just then four figures fell out of the purple light and landed in the middle of the room, and the light disappeared.

Nika rushed out of her room and was in the main area in a flash. "Vut's going on?" She asked and then walked over to the other three, who were staring at the figures in amazement. "Who are vey?" She asked, pointing down at the sleeping figures.

There in front of the team were four strikingly familiar figures, a black and white lemur, a penguin, a black and white cat, and an odd colored squirrel.

Nika stared at them. "Kia... Vut do you make of this?" She asked without looking away from the sleeping animals.

Kia blinked and looked at them. "Uhhhhh."

**CnC **

A few hours had passed, and the four sleeping animals had been moved to the couches, while Kia tried to make sense of everything.

Right then, team Watermelon was standing in front of the couches, looking at the sleeping creatures with curiosity.

Kia unfolded her flippers and began explaining. "Okay, I think I know what's going on." She said and was about to talk when one of the sleeping figures groaned.

Ty smiled. "Hey, the penguin is waking up." She said excitedly as the penguin slowly opened it's eyes.

The penguin opened it's eyes and slowly sat up, it looked up and saw team Watermelon, surprise filled up in it's sapphire blue eyes.

Equal surprise also found its way to team Watermelon, now that the penguin was awake they could finally get a good look at it, or rather at him.

The male penguin was a few inches taller than Kia, he had more black than white, making it look like he was wearing a black lab coat, he also had a bunch of feathers that stuck up on his head, giving him a rather handsome look. He had sapphire eyes that matched Kia's, and he also had on a green head rap on his forehead. He looked like a male version of Kia.

He stood up and lost his balance for a second but balanced himself, he was silent for a good minute while he examined the four girls in front of him, before his eyes widened in realization, he gasped and sudden excitement filled his eyes. "It worked."

Nika glared at him. "Vut do you mean 'it vorked?' " She asked suspiciously.

The male penguin payed no attention to the lemur and instead turned to the other sleeping animals, he quickly woke them up, and grumpily the other three woke up.

The lemur was tall and muscular, he had the same black and white patterns that Nika has, he even had the same chocolate brown eyes that Nika had, however he wore a green fedora and was a few inches taller than Nika.

The cat was a handsome black and white short haired tom, who had the same markings as Ty. (White socks on all four paws/tail tip/chest and belly/muzzle) and the same light green eyes, he also had on a green fedora.

The squirrel was the same ginger color that Nutmeg was, he even had the same black paws, and white chest and belly, his eye color was the same as Nutmeg and he also wore a green fedora.

Once all four of the boys had officially woken up, they spotted the girls and the cat pulled out four big machine guns out of his green and black backpack that was at his side, he tossed one of the guns to each of the other boys.

The penguin rolled his eyes. "Guys, they aren't enemies, my invention... It worked!" He said and put the gun on the couch, his voice was soothing and calming, it was the type of voice you could listen to all day, it was comforting yet held a sense of authority to it.

Nika glared. "Vut is going on?!" She asked, loosing her patience.

The penguin finally payed attention to her and cleared his throat as the others put the guns away. "Apologies lemur, I suppose I owe everyone an explanation?" He asked in his soothing voice, everyone quickly nodded. "Okay, well um where do I start?" He asked tilting his head trying to decide where to start.

"I am a scientist, I suppose I'll start with that." He finally decided and continued. "I have been working on an invention that can travel through dimensions, and if my calculations are correct, I'd say it worked." He said, smiling proudly.

The male lemur hit him on the back of his head. "You brought us to another dimension!?" He asked/yelled at the penguin. The lemur's voice was deep and there was a clear Russian accent in it.

Kia grinned as she began to understand. "If I'm correct, that means that you are our male counterparts from a different dimension?" She asked and the male penguin nodded. "That's so cool!" Kia said and squealed excitedly.

Suddenly the male cat spoke. "So, I'm guessing it's time for introductions?" He asked, his voice was cocky, and you could tell he liked taking risks.

The male lemur nodded and cast the male penguin an annoyed look. "Since ve intruded, ve vwill start." He said and looked at the girls, about to speak, when suddenly the boy squirrel talked.

"Are we doing full first names?" He asked, his voice was cute, a bit more kid like, but it also had a strict almost teacher like vibe to it.

The eight animals nodded slowly.

The lemur looked annoyed but spoke anyways. "I am Nikolas Navoony, however my team just calls me Niko." He said and the four girls nodded.

The penguin went next. "I'm Kairo Frost, but I'd prefer it if you just called me Kai." He said and Kia looked at him, confused.

"Frost?" She asked.

Kai nodded. "Yes, my father was the son of general Frost, so naturally my last name is Frost, is yours different?" He asked, tilting his head and Kia nodded.

The cat cleared his throat and the two scientists went quiet. "The name's Tyler Cinderz, but I go by Ty." He said and Ty(fem) grinned at him.

The squirrel went next. "And I'm just Norman." He said happily and Nutmeg waved at him.

Nika sighed. "I guess ve vwill go next." She said and folded her arms. "I am Nika Navoony." She said and Niko nodded.

Kia smiled. "Im Kiandra Plunder, but you know, Kia is fine." She explained and Kai nodded in understanding, now the last name made sense.

Ty smiled. "I'm Taylor Cinderz, but I go by Ty." She said and male Ty grinned at her.

Nutmeg smiled and waved again. "And I'm Nutmeg."

Niko nodded. "Now vat we are introduced." He said and turned to glare at Kai. "You sent us to another dimension?! You better have vay to get us back!" He yelled at the penguin.

Kai laughed sheepishly. "I did, I really did, but uh, funny story... I might have maybe, possibly could have lost it." He said and looked down as Niko glared at him.

"Niko, Kai, does that mean we're stuck here? In this dimension?" Norman asked looking up at his two teammates with big round eyes as his fedora fell in his face, it was extremely adorable.

The entire room was silent for a minute, no one knew how to answer Norman's question.

Finally Kia spoke. "We could make a portal back to your dimension." She said and everyone turned to look at her. "I'm sure Kai and his brilliant mind know's how to make one, and I'm sure I could figure it out as well, and since we are kind of the same person, we could have it done it a few days." Kia said explaining everything.

Kai jumped in the air. "Eureka! Kia, my ingenious female counterpart, you are brilliant." He complimented.

Kia smiled. "Well what did you expect from your counterpart?" She asked.

Nika rolled her eyes. "Stop complimenting yourself." She ordered Kia.

Niko nodded. "Vat goes for you too, Kai." He said and Kai huffed.

Nika then turned to her own counterpart. "Vhile they are vorking on vat, you can stay in our guests rooms." She said and began walking over to the lemur hallway. "Follow me." She said and the two lemurs disappeared into the hallway.

Kia smiled at Kai. "The lab's this way." She said and led him over to the penguin hallway. "So, if we're the same person well kind of, does that mean we've been on the same adventures?" She asked.

Kai shrugged. "Possibly, although I assume we haven't been on all the same adventures, after all, if we had you and your team would be in my dimension right now." He said as the two waddled away.

Nutmeg walked over to Norman. "Do you like cookies?" She asked and Norman nodded excitedly. "Great! I have some in the oven right now, wanna watch them bake?" She asked.

Norman nodded excitedly. "Do I!" He said and the two squirrels ran over to the oven.

The only two in the room left were Ty and Ty.

Ty looked at M-Ty and nodded approvingly. "I'm hot." She said looking at the male version of herself in approval.

M-Ty folded his arms and looked at Ty. "So am I." He said nodding in approval at his female counterpart. (M-Ty is Male Ty shortened, you got that, right?)

Ty tilted her head. "I'm confused, were we complimenting ourselves, or each other?" She asked.

M-Ty grinned. "Both."

**CnC**

Nika opened the door to a large guest room with two beds and some nice furniture. "The door next to vis one is a guest room exactly like vis, you and your team can stay in these two rooms until you can go back to your dimension." Nika explained and the green fedora wearing lemur walked into the guest room.

"Ah, this room looks just like guest room in our base." He said, in fact the entire base looked just like theirs, however theirs didn't include pink. Niko turned to the female lemur. "Thank you Nika, ve appreciate vis." He said in his deep Russian voice.

Nika smiled and shrugged. "It is not a big deal, you are us after all, and I know how Kia and her inventions are." She said and both the lemurs got a knowing, almost tired look on their faces as they thought about the two scientists.

Niko looked at his female counterpart. "Why is your last name Navvony too?" He asked, after all Kai and Kia had different last names.

Nika shrugged as the two walked out. "Mother never married, I take it my mother is your father, so he must've married in your dimension." She said and Niko nodded. "It is curious vat both Tys have ve same last name." Nika added and looked up as she thought about it.

Niko agreed. "I don't think Ty- er my Ty has ever told us about his past." He said, trying to remember if the tom had ever mentioned something about his past.

Nika nodded. "Da, my Ty hasn't either."

It was silent for a minute until Niko grinned at the female lemur. "Koshki zagadochnyye sushchestva, ne tak li?" He asked in Russian. (Cats are mysterious creatures, are they not?)

Nika's eyes lit up, she hardly ever got to have a conversation in Russian. "Da." She sighed contently. "Eto khorosho govorit' po-russki." Nika replied and Niko nodded.

(It is good to speak in Russian)

Niko returned to English. "Vut vhere you doing before ve intruded?" He asked her.

Nika smiled, knowing her male counterpart would love it. "I take it you like Russian folk songs?" She asked and he nodded. "Than follow me." She said and took off, the male lemur following.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, Nutmeg and Norman were had just taken the cookies out of the oven and were waiting for them to cool down.

Nutmeg glanced at Norman, who was eyeing the cookies excitedly, she giggled softly. "I can tell you're excited, don't you eat cookies in your dimension?" She asked the eager squirrel.

Norman shrugged. "Well, to be completely honest with you, Kai is the only one that actually knows how to cook, and he doesn't cook very often." Norman said.

Nutmeg looked shocked. "Really? Huh, I wonder why." She said and then thought up something else. "How would you like to learn how to cook?" She asked and Norman nodded excitedly. "Great! I'll teach you right after we eat these cookies." She said and picked up one of them. "They're cool, you can have one now." She told the squirrel.

Norman got excited and grabbed one, he sniffed it and smiled, it smelt great. He took a big bite out of it. "Mmmmmm, these are even better than Kai's!" He said and took another bite.

Nutmeg giggled. "The secret is more milk."

**CnC**

Ty and M-Ty were in the training room, each held onto their backpacks and placed them down. Ty grabbed a paintball gun and tossed it to her male self.

M-Ty grabbed it and smirked. "What's our target?" He asked.

Ty smirked as she grabbed her own. "Each other handsome." She said and M-Ty shifted uncomfortably. "What's the matter? You afraid of loosing?" Ty asked, raising an eye at him.

M-Ty shook his head and flashed a charming smile. "Nah, I just don't want to ruin that perfect fur of yours." He said and Ty smiled at him.

"Smooth, but don't worry, I look good in paint." Ty said and the other Ty grinned.

**CnC**

Kia and Kai were taking a short break from brainstorming to trade stories.

"So, I'm guessing that you have two teams as well?" Kia asked, sitting in her office chair in the lab and Kai nodded.

Kai was sitting across from her, in the spare office chair. "Yeah, my other team is a unit of female penguins at the Central Park Zoo." He said and briefly thought about his other team. "Two teams take a lot of energy." Kai added.

Kia nodded and her eyes looked knowing. "Don't I know it, my other team is well, very demanding." She said, and then a sudden thought came to her mind. "So Kai, I'm gonna guess you have a girlfriend in the other team?" She asked slyly, if she was right then Kai did.

Kai suddenly had a dreamy look on his face, and Kia suddenly wondered if she ever got that look on her face. "Yeah, her name's Khloe, she's the girl's scientist on that team, we actually got together not that long ago." He said and then snapped out of it. "So, if I have a girlfriend, than you must date Khloe's male counterpart in this dimension?" He asked, giving her a sly look.

Kia sighed and looked up dreamily. "Yup, his name's Kowalski." She said happily and then realized she had gone off again. "Hey, did you know you get this dreamy look whenever you talk about Khloe?" Kia asked him.

Kai laughed. "You get the same face when you talk about Kowalski!" He argued and Kia blushed.

"Alright, should we get back to work?" Kia asked and Kai nodded, it was probably better to work on the portal back to his dimension, they could talk later.

**CnC**

The day went by fast as the eight went about doing their own things, while Kia and Kai worked on the portal, then came the night. The boys agreed to take the night to work on the portal while the girls slept, since they had slept earlier.

And soon, it was the next day, the boys had stayed up all night helping Kai in the lab, and come morning the girls and took over, they told the boys to relax for a bit, they'd take care of the portal while the boys slept.

So now, Kia and Nutmeg were in the lab, Kia had started working on the portal, since Kai had finished the blueprints last night, and Kia had to admit, she couldn't have made better blueprints herself.

Meanwhile, Nika and Ty were out getting supplies for the two scientists, since they were missing a few things they would need for the portal.

The guys were sitting on the couches, M-Ty was sleeping with his head hanging off the pink couch they had, Norman was rubbing his eyes and sitting in the white chair, while Kai slept on the floor and Niko sat stiffly on the green couch, while Nika and Ty were gone, they had offered to guard the base, Nika let them because Niko insisted, and Nika knew how long she could argue, so it was likely Niko could argue for just as long.

Niko yawned, and roughly kicked Kai in the side, waking him up. "Vake up sleepy." He ordered and the penguin groggily sat up.

"What?" Kai snapped.

Niko folded his arms. "Ve are on guard duty, vake Ty up." He ordered and Kai glared at him as he waddled over to the sleeping cat and plucked one of his feathers. "You know, I haven't slept in days, it would be nice to get some rest for once." He said, glaring at the lemur as he began to tickle Ty with his feather.

Ty woke up and glared at Kai. "Kai! You know I'm ticklish!" He complained and Kai pointed at Niko.

"Niko wanted us up." Kai said simply and sat down beside him.

M-Ty glared Niko. "Come on Niko! I want sleep!"

Niko forced himself to not yawn. "Ve can all sleep once Nika and girl Ty get back." He said stiffly, Ty was about to complain some more, but right then the back door opened and four shapes walked in.

Acting instantly, M-Ty grabbed the four machine guns out of his backpack and soon they all had one and were pointing them at the door.

"Kia, where are you soldier?" Skipper asked as the Penguins entered the base.

Niko raised his gun and glared at them as the Penguins came into the main room. "Vho are you, and vut are you doing in team Vatermelon's base?" Niko asked sharply as he glared at the birds.

The Penguins seemed surprised to see the four animals, and Skipper glared at him. "I could ask you the same thing lemur." He said and waddled closer.

Niko glared at him. "I asked you first." He said sharply.

Right then, Kia came into the main room, looking at a paper. "So I was able to get started on the portal, but I'm missing a lot, so I'm afraid we can't continue until-" She stopped talking when she saw the Penguins and the genderbent team Watermelon. "Woah! Guys put the guns down." She ordered and slid over.

Niko grudgingly handed his gun to M-Ty who put the guns back in his backpack.

Kia looked at both teams and then shook her head and sighed. "Skipper, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Skipper kept his eye on the four animals behind Kia before answering. "Its Penguin day, we were wondering where you were." He explained.

Kia smiled. "You guys were worried about me? That's so sweet!" She said and then looked at the male team Watermelon. "But, I'm afraid I won't be able to come over for a few days..." She said, trailing off.

Kowalski looked at her, confused. "Why not?" He asked, and glanced over at Kai, suspiciously.

Kai waddled over to help his counterpart. "Yeah, it's my fault." He said quickly and the Penguins glared at him.

"Oo're you?" Rico asked.

Kai then realized they didn't know who he was. "Oh right, I'm Kai." He said and extended his flipper, but no one shook it so he awkwardly brought it back to his side. "Ehrm, yah, anyways, who're you?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea of who they were.

Skipper glared at him. "Im Skipper, and this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private." He introduced.

Kai lit up in understanding and smiled at Kia. "Its the Penguins!" He said excitedly. "As boys." He added, even more excited.

Kia giggled at Kai's enthusiasm. "Yep." She said and Kai smiled again.

Skipper looked even more confused now. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?" He asked.

Kia nodded. "Right, Kai is my male counterpart from another universe, he invented a portal and he and genderbent team Watermelon came here, we're currently working on getting them back to their dimension, see Kai also has a team of Penguins in the Central Park Zoo... Girl versions of you." She explained and the Penguins still looked confused.

Kai took over explaining. "Don't worry, we will be out of your hair in a few days, metaphorically speaking of course, considering none of you have hair, just feathers, and we were never in your feathers." He said quickly.

Skipper turned to Kia. "Alright soldier, I'm giving you two days off to get your uh, male selves back to wherever it is they came from." He said and slowly the Penguins all left.

Once they were gone, Kia turned to the four guys. "Why don't you go get some sleep?" She suggested.

M-Ty grinned. "Finally!" He said and ran off in the directions of the guest rooms, Norman followed at a slower pace.

Kai looked at her. "I could stay and help with the portal." He suggested.

Kia shook her head. "No, we can't even work on it until Nika, and Ty get back, you go sleep." She said and Kai left.

Niko sighed. "Vis is all a bit too crazy." He muttered, sure it was nice to meet his female counterpart, but he was ready to go back home, to his dimension. He slowly followed Kai over to the guest rooms, ready to get some sleep.

**CnC**

The next day, Kai and Kia were working in the lab, building the portal while everyone else just sort of went off and did their own thing.

Nutmeg was teaching Norman how to cook, while Nika and Niko talked about missions, and Ty and Ty talked.

"You know, I have never found myself so attractive." Ty said, she sat on the pink couch, while M-Ty sat on the green, across from her.

M-Ty nodded. "Agreed, if you were any other cat, I'd already have asked you out." He said casually.

Ty smirked. "Well, why haven't you?" She asked giving M-Ty a flirty look.

M-Ty looked at her, and went over it in his head. "Alright, Ty would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

Ty smiled. "Ty, I thought you'd never ask!" She said and they both burst out laughing.

After the two stopped laughing, M-Ty stood up. "Well than, let's go." He said and Ty followed him over to the back door. "If this dimension is anything like mine, there should be a sushi restaurant not far from here."

Ty nodded. "It's my favorite, I'm guessing it's yours as well."

"Ain't nothing better."

**CnC**

The next day, Kia and Kai and finally finished the portal.

"What should we call it?" Kia asked, as the two penguins stood, admiring their work, the portal was a big round entryway, with a green lever beside it.

Kai thought for a moment. "You know, usually I just name my inventions after well, science." He said and Kia nodded.

"Me too."

Kai sighed. "But this one should be a bit more... Personal, you know?" He asked, glancing at Kia.

Kia nodded in agreement. "Why don't we call it NN." She suggested, and Kai gave her a weird look. "It stands for: Nothing Normal, after the past few days." She said and Kai smiled.

"Nothing Normal, I like it." He said and Kia quickly pulled out a label, they labeled it and waddled off to go get the others.

**CnC **

Soon the eight animals stood in front of Nothing Normal.

"Good vork Kia, and Kai." Niko and Nika said at the same time.

Kia waddled over to the lever. "This is a one way portal, I'm afraid you won't be able to come back." She said.

Kai nodded to her and she pulled the lever, a sudden purple swirly light filled the entry way. "All aboard!" Kai said and then added. "Metaphorically speaking of course, we aren't actually boarding the portal, but we are going in it." He said quickly.

Niko was the first to enter, he turned to Nika. "Mne bylo priyatno rabotat' s vami Nika, vy undivitel'no soldat." He told her in Russian. ( I enjoyed working with you Nika, you are an amazing soldier.)

Nika nodded to him before he walked through the portal.

Norman went next, he hugged Nutmeg goodbye. "I'll miss you Nutmeg, thanks for teaching me to cook." He said happily.

Nutmeg smiled and gave him a bag of cookies. "My pleasure, I'll miss you too Norman!" She said as he waved goodbye before leaving.

M-Ty thought for a moment. "Maybe I should stay here." He said thoughtfully, Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed the cat by the scruff, dragging him over to the portal.

"Come on Casanova." He said and threw the cat in the portal.

M-Ty gripped the edges of the outside of the portal. "I'll never forget you Ty! You were the only the that actually understood me." He said dramatically.

Ty looked at him. "Well you better not forget me, I am you after all." She said as M-Ty lost his grip and fell through the portal.

Kai looked at Kia. "Thanks for all the help, who knows, maybe one day you can come visit my dimension." He suggested.

Kia smiled. "That would be nice." She said as Kai walked through the portal, and the purple went away.

Ty sighed. "I'm gonna miss that guy, who knew I could find myself so attractive." She said thoughtfully.

Kia laughed. "You'll get over it." She promised. "Now, I hear Nutmeg made some really good cookies, why don't we go see?" She asked and glanced down at Nutmeg, who smiled up at her.

Nika grinned. "I'm just glad everything is back to normal." She said and followed her friends out of the lab, leaving Nothing Normal behind.

**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter. **

**Kia: What did you think of genderbent team Watermelon?**

**Me: Tell us, in a review. **


	14. The Dolphin Dilemma

**Me: Welcome readers to the next chapter of CnC, this time we have someone joining us in the author's note. **

**Doris: Hi!**

**Kia: *glares* Misty, why did you let her in here?**

**Me: For the chapter. Anyways so, I've done some thinking, and I've noticed that I've had jealous Kowalski in more than jealous Kia, so I'm dedicating this chapter to jealous Kia. **

**Kia: Pfft, it's not jealously, it's just... Yeah I don't know what to call it. **

**Me: To the chapter! **

A cold breeze whistled forward, making the waves of the ocean go back and forth, a lone dolphin made her way from the midst of the water to the shores.

She was quite the beauty, anyone could tell she could easily have any guy of her choice, but only one was on her mind, and she was determined to find him.

The dolphin shot out of the water and dove back in, she was nearly there, soon she would be back at the docks, her silver skin glistening in the moonlight, finally she made it to the docks and popped her head out of the water.

A smile creeped onto her face as she took breath and sighed determinedly. "I'm coming."

**CnC**

The next day, after training, the Penguins went off doing their own thing, well actually the boys just all went to go watch "Shirtless Ninja Movie Action" but since Kia thought that show was idiotic and useless, she decided to clean out the lab, it had gotten quite messy over the past while, and Kia couldn't focus when it was that messy.

Kia stood up as tall as she could, trying to clean the top shelf, that although it didn't look like there was anything on it, it was extremely dusty. Kia sneezed as some dust flew down and landed on her beak.

She began dusting with the little duster they had, when the duster hit something. "Strange, I didn't know there was anything up here." Kia muttered and waddled over to the little ladder they had, she brought it back over to the shelf and climbed up it.

Once she could see the top shelf, she spotted a tape recorder, Kia tilted her head in interest and grabbed it, it wasn't labeled so she had no idea what is was.

Kia climbed down the ladder and exited the lab. "Hey guys, is your shirtless ninja show over yet?" She asked without taking her eyes of the tape recorder.

Skipper nodded. "Just ended, why?" He asked, giving her a look.

Kia shrugged. "Oh I just found this old tape recorder and wanted to know if I could watch it." She said and Skipper nodded.

"Sure." He responded and Kia waddled over to the TV and put it in.

She sat down and looked up at the tv as it started.

Kowalski appeared on the screen, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"_A poem for Doris the Dolphin"_ Kowalski on the TV said and Kowalski's eyes went wide as the video played.

_"We swam as one, _

_I touched your gentle flipper, _

_Then we were done, _

_You wanted someone hipper!"_ TV Kowalski than burst into tears and banged his head on the wall, that's when Kowalski turned in off.

"Eh-heh-heh, I thought I got rid of this." He said and muttered something under his breath as he ejected the recorder.

Kia looked at him and tilted her head. "Who's Doris?" She asked.

It seemed a sudden silence filled the base, as Skipper, Rico, and Private stood there awkwardly, and Kowalski gulped, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to confess for his old obsessive crush on the dolphin.

"Oh, she's an old crush." Kowalski said simply.

Kia smiled and got up. "Okay." She said simply and began walking back towards the lab.

Kowalski looked at her. "Y-you're not mad?" He asked and Kia shook her head.

"Kowalski, I've had other boyfriends before you, Ethan, Curtis, that one other guy who was also a jerk, but I don't remember his name." Kia said and shrugged. "Of course they all ended up being evil... But no, I'm not mad." Kia said and chuckled. "At least I never filmed my poems to them."

Kia thought for a moment. "Well, I did send that one to Ethan... But that's not really the point, is it?" She asked before walking into the lab, leaving Kowalski to deal with his poem to Doris.

**CnC **

Later that same day, the Penguins received a mysterious message from the docks, and we're heading over there to figure out what's going on.

Kia slowed her pace to match Private's. "What happened between Kowalski and Doris exactly?" She asked as casually as she could, she had picked Private because he seemed the most likely to tell her.

Private sighed a little as he remembered. "Well, before we met you, K'walski was completely obsessed with Doris, but she didn't like like him, she gave him the 'lets just be friends' talk sixteen times and a half, but finally after we saved her brother, who turned out to be Dr Blowhole, Doris and him got back together, however shortly after Doris broke up with him again, I'm not sure why." Private paused. "K'walski was a mess for awhile after, but then he finally got over her." He said happily.

Kia nodded slowly, trying to understand the entire thing, it seemed to her, that Doris was one of those annoying girls who played with men's hearts like they belonged to her, and Kia hated those kind of girls.

Finally the Penguins reached the docks.

"Alright men and Kia, spread out." Skipper ordered and the five penguins slid off in different directions.

Kowalski was looking around the docks, when he heard a splash, he turned around to see an all too familiar face.

"Hi Kowalski" Doris said as the penguin turned to the dolphin.

Kowalski walked over. "Hello Doris, how have you been?" He asked politely.

Doris looked at him. "Something's different about you." She said, quickly taking note of his change in personality, usually whenever Kowalski saw her, he would stutter and stuff, but this time he seemed calm.

Kowalski shrugged. "I'm not sure what it would be." He said, trying to think of anything different. "Anyway, what brings you here?" He asked her.

Doris remembered. "Right, I need your help." She said.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, the others hadn't found anything, and had regrouped.

"Where's Kowalski?" Kia asked, noticing the absence of the tall penguin, right then they heard talking and waddled over to the talking animals.

Skipper raised an eye at the dolphin in the water. "Kowalski, what's the meaning of this solider?" He asked.

Kowalski nodded to them. "Ah, well it seems that Doris was the one who sent the message-" he began but Kia interrupted him.

"Wait, this is Doris the dolphin?" Kia asked, looking at the dolphin with a slight scowl on her face.

Doris looked at the female penguin in slight disgust. "Who are you?" Doris asked her, wondering who this strange girl penguin was.

Kowalski than realized that he should probably step in. "Doris, this is Kia, my... My-"

"Girlfriend, significant other, whatever you want to call it." Kia finished and took a step forward to stand next to Kowalski.

Doris looked surprised. "You have a girlfriend?" She asked, shocked that Kowalski could actually get a girl, and a little hurt that he wasn't still oogling at her.

Kowalski nodded. "I do actually." He said and then returned to the original subject. "Now, as I was saying, Doris was the one that sent us that message, see she wanted to know if I could build her a Segway, so she could travel on land as well." He explained.

After that, there was an uncomfortable silence, the two girls seemed to still have some tension between them, and it quickly spread to the others.

**CnC**

They had somehow managed to get Doris into the new aquatic habitat in the Central Park Zoo for the time being, the zoo was closed for that day, so it was okay.

Now it was a bit later in the day, and Kowalski had started working on Doris's Segway.

Kia waddled over to where Doris was staying. "Um, Doris?" She called and the dolphin poked her head out.

"Oh, it's you." She said annoyed.

Kia nodded and half smiled. "I kinda feel like we got off to a bad start, so I'm here to start over?" She suggested and Doris just looked at her. "Okay then, I just want to let you know, that I didn't mean to come off like that, I guess I wasn't expecting to run into one of Kowalski's old flames the day I heard about it." Kia said.

Doris didn't speak, so Kia took that as a sign to continue. "Anyways, I just want you to know I'm sorry of how I acted before, and I'm willing to put the whole thing to rest, if you are." She said and smiled at the dolphin.

Finally after a long pause, Doris spoke. "Yeah, see that's not going to work for me." She said and then looked at Kia up and down. "Why on earth did he go for you?" She muttered under her breath.

Kia heard and gave her a confused look. "Um, excuse me?" She asked looking confused. "But uh, did you just ask why he went for me?" She asked and Doris nodded.

"I mean, I'm way prettier than you, why'd he go for a nerd like you?" Doris asked but seemed to move on quickly. "It doesn't matter, I'll have him back soon." She added, this time more quiet.

Kia raised an eye at her. "Okay first, looks aren't everything, second, I am proud to be a nerd so that really isn't an insult, and third, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say what I think you said? Because it sounded a bit like a threat." She said and tried to stay calm.

Doris nodded innocently. "Ive recently realized, I miss having Kowalski tread after me like a love sick puppy." She said and looked at Kia. "I didn't account on him having a girlfriend though, this is a bit of an obstacle." She confessed.

Kia glared at her, all friendliness gone. "An obstacle? This isn't some sort of weird game, if the only reason you are here is to break Kowalski's heart again, than I suggest you leave, because I'm not going to allow that." She said sternly.

Doris smiled at her. "Its cute that you think you could do anything, because no matter how much he says he's moved on, he hasn't, he never will, you Kia are only second best." She taunted.

Kia breathed in and mentally told herself to not let Doris get to her. "Listen carefully dolphin, because I'm only going to say this once." Kia said and paused. "You stay away from Kowalski."

Doris looked at her. "Or what? You'll throw your little pink ribbon at me? I'll have Kowalski back in no time at all, because he will always prefer me, and there is nothing you can do about it."

**CnC**

The next day, Kia was hesitant to leave the Central Park Zoo, Doris's words stuck with her, was she really only second best? If Kowalski had the chance to be with Doris again, would he take it? Did she really look like a nerd? And what was wrong with her bow?

However, as much as Kia wanted to stay, she still had to go, it was Watermelon day, and there wasn't much she could do to change that.

Kia waddled into Watermelon's base to see the three mammals resting in front of the TV. "What happened to training?" She asked, even though her mind was elsewhere.

Ty turned to see where Kia was before looking back at the TV and answering. "Eh, Nika didn't want to train today." Ty stated simply.

Nika nodded from her own seat. "I vas kind of hoping for a mission by now." She explained and Kia remembered that team Watermelon hadn't had a mission in awhile.

A sudden idea popped into her head and she held a devious smile. "I have a mission for us." She said and the three turned to look at her, excitement filled their eyes.

Kia grinned. "It's a... Spying mission." She said, choosing her words carefully, instantly Nika looked more interested. "There's uh, been some suspicious behavior at Central Park, I thought we could check it out." She explained.

Nutmeg looked at her. "Central Park? Shouldn't the Penguins take care of it then?" She asked but Ty hushed her.

"Nutmeg, we haven't had a mission in so long! Who cares if this whole thing sounds like a Penguin mission, we need to get out and do something!" Ty told her and the squirrel had to agree.

**CnC**

The foursome soon made it to the park, they each had a pair of binoculars and all rolled into a bush.

Nika looked at her team as she put her binoculars down. "Ve split up into teams of two, Kia, you take Nutmeg and search near da zoo, Ty and I will take ve area by our old HQ." She said and the three saluted before rolling back out of the bush.

Kia and Nutmeg walked over to the zoo side of the park, and instantly got in stealth mode, Nutmeg jumped into a tree and Kia shortly followed her.

"What exactly are we looking for Kia?" Nutmeg asked as she held her binoculars up to her eyes and looked around with them.

Kia didn't answer right away, instead she was using her binoculars to look at the zoo, scanning the area until she found what she was looking for, Kowalski seemed to be going over blueprints for a Segway with Doris.

"I'm watching you dolphin." Kia mumbled as she spied on the two animals.

Nutmeg looked up at her. "Um, Kia, what are we looking for again?" She asked again, trying to get the penguin's attention.

Kia answered without looking away from her binoculars. "Suspicious behavior." She stated simply and glared at the dolphin. "Laughing at one of his science jokes are you? I bet you don't even know what he's talking about." Kia muttered again.

Nutmeg looked confused for a moment, until she pieced together what Kia was saying. "So what's the real reason we're here?" She asked and Kia briefly glanced at her, the penguin was about to answer with the same as before, but Nutmeg stopped her. "I know it's not because of the reason you've already told us." She added.

Kia sighed and looked down, clearly ashamed of herself. "Okay, yes that might have been a lie." She said and Nutmeg sent her a disapproving look. "The real reason is this." She said and showed Nutmeg what she was looking at.

Nutmeg looked through the binoculars and gave Kia a weird look. "The chimps? I don't get it." She said.

Kia realized she had pointed to the wrong place and showed the squirrel the right thing this time.

"Oh, you were spying on Kowalski and that dolphin girl." She said and looked at Kia. "Why?" She asked.

Kia looked away and shrugged. "Thats Doris the dolphin, she's one of Kowalski's exes." She said quickly without looking at Nutmeg.

Nutmeg looked back at the dolphin. "Kia, I thought you were okay with old flames." She said.

Kia glared at the dolphin. "I am, that is until they come back and threaten my current relationship, she actually told me that she was going to win Kowalski back!" Kia said and right then Nika and Ty climbed up into the tree.

Nika nodded to them. "Ty and I didn't find anything, vut about you?" She asked as Ty looked over at the zoo.

Kia looked down, still ashamed as Nutmeg answered. "There isn't anything to look into, Kia lied about that." The squirrel said and Nika and Ty slightly glared at the penguin. "But she only lied because she didn't think you would like that she wanted to spy on Kowalski and his old dolphin girlfriend." She responded and showed them.

After the two mammals were done looking, Kia sighed and hung her head down. "If you want to go now, you can, I understand." Kia said and waited for them to leave, but they didn't.

Ty laughed a little. "Are you kidding? We aren't going anywhere." She said stubbornly and folded her arms.

Kia looked at them, confused. "You're not?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in surprise.

Nika nodded. "Ve vould have spied on vis girl for you anyvays, besides if you tink she is threatening your relationship, ve are here for you." Nika said and Ty and Nutmeg nodded in agreement.

Kia smiled at them. "Thanks." She said happily.

**CnC**

Soon team Watermelon had positioned themselves right behind a wall, each were watching carefully, not exactly sure what they were looking for.

Kia glared through her binoculars while the others watched Kia, they hadn't ever really seen jealous Kia before, it was kind of amusing.

Finally, after a long while of silence, Ty spoke. "So, how long of you known of Doris?" She asked carefully, not sure how Kia would respond.

Kia shrugged and hesitated slightly. "I... Didn't know about her until yesterday." She explained without taking her eyes off the dolphin.

Ty scoffed a little and Kia gave her a short glance. "Yesterday? That doesn't seem quite fair, I mean I'm sure Kowalski knows about all of your old boyfriends, why would he wait to tell you about this dolphin?" She asked. "Doesn't seem like a very strong relationship if you ask me." She stated and Nika hit the back of her head and glared at Ty.

Kia stiffened slightly but ignored Ty's comment, she already had enough unsure thoughts in her head. Suddenly her eyes went wide as Doris 'made a move' on Kowalski. "She did not!" She gasped in anger/surprise.

Instantly the other three grabbed their binoculars to see what Doris was doing. Kia muttered something under her breath but didn't say anything out loud.

The group collectively gasped as Doris played one of the most obvious flirts ever.

Kia growled and put down her binoculars. "Thats it, I'm going over there." She said and started climbing the wall, only to get dragged back by her team.

"Kia! What do you think you're doing?" Ty asked in shock as they brought Kia back to their spying place.

Kia blinked, confused. "I was about to march over there and tell Doris to back off." She stated, like it was obvious.

Ty facepalmed herself, Nika sighed and shook her head and Nutmeg folded her arms and looked at Kia in dismay.

"What?" Kia asked, not understanding them.

Nika sighed and shook her head again before answering. "You can't just go over dere!" She scolded and Kia looked confused.

Nutmeg explained next. "Then he will know you were spying on him."

Ty nodded and finished it. "Then it will lead to trust issues, you don't want him to know you don't trust him." She explained and Kia still didn't seem to get it.

"I trust Kowalski, it's Doris I don't trust." Kia said angrily.

Ty put her paw on the bird's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "It still looks like you don't trust him, and trust is a big thing in a relationship, he needs to know you trust him completely." Ty explained slowly and finally Kia seemed to understand.

"Oh"

Nika looked at Kia and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I vonder how your relationship vith Ethan lasted so long." She muttered.

Kia sighed and kicked a rock. "Well what am I supposed to do? Let Doris openly flirt with him?" She asked, hoping for a better answer.

Nutmeg quickly glanced back over at the dolphin. "Doesn't Kowalski know she's flirting with him?" She asked curiously.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Please Nutmeg, Kowalski hardly knows when I flirt with him." Kia said , her voice full of confidence until she went back to spying, she suddenly sighed depressingly. "But, maybe he does know, and he likes it, maybe...maybe Doris was right and Kowalski will go back to her!" She said and sighed.

"Maybe Doris was right about everything, maybe I'm only second best, and if Kowalski had the chance, he would go back to her, maybe he's been playing me like Curtis did! What if he never even liked me and just pretended too, so that he could get Doris back." Kia speculated and Nika slapped her.

Nika shook her head disapprovingly at the emotional girl. "Get a hold of yourself Kia!" She ordered and Kia looked down.

Ty nodded. "Nika's right Kia, get a grip." She said and Kia slowly raised her head. "Look, Kowalski chose you, not Doris, so stop doing this to yourself." She ordered and Kia looked away.

Nutmeg smiled up at Kia. "Besides, what does Doris have that you don't?" She asked.

Kia sighed. "Good looks, boys chasing after her, charm, history, and soon, Kowalski." She said depressingly.

Nutmeg looked at her. "You have all that and more! What are looks compared to a good heart?" She asked and Kia hit the back of the squirrel's head.

"Reality check Nutmeg!" Kia said and pointed to the two animals going over blueprints. "How am I supposed to compete with that!?" She asked and the others looked at the dolphin and penguin as well. "She's clever, witty, beautiful, and funny, meanwhile I'm a nerd who never grew out of the little girl bow, in conclusion, I'm loosing him." She said and slowly slumped down onto the grass.

**CnC**

It was the next day, and Kia waddled into the penguin HQ, Skipper, Rico, and Private were sitting around the table playing cards. "Hi guys." Kia said simply and walked past them.

Private smiled at her. "Good Morning Kia!" He said and quickly took note of Kia's depressed vibe. "Everything alright?" He asked.

Kia shrugged. "Im fine." She said and took a glance around the room. "Where's Kowalski?" She asked.

Skipper shrugged. "With Doris." He said simply as he looked at his cards.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Of course he is." She mumbled and sat down beside Rico.

"What game are you playing?" Kia asked, looking at the cards they had.

Rico looked at Kia. "Poker." He said simply and Kia nodded in understanding, that would explain the chips in the middle of the table, that's when Kia noticed some blue papers and machine parts to the side.

"What're those?" Kia asked, pointing to them.

Skipper glanced at what Kia was pointing at. "They look like Kowalski's blueprints for the Segway, he was going to show Doris those today, he must have forgotten them." He said simply.

Kia quickly got up and grabbed them. "I'll bring them to him." She declared and waddled out of the HQ.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, Kowalski was just finishing telling Doris his plans for the Segway.

Doris nodded, not really paying attention. "Uh-huh, so Kowalski I've been thinking." She said slowly.

Kowalski looked at the dolphin. "No cup-holders?" He asked and Doris shook her head.

"No, not about that, about us." Doris clarified.

Kowalski raised an eye at the dolphin. "Us?" He asked a little suspiciously.

Doris nodded. "I miss you Kowalski, I was thinking we could get back together." She said simply.

Just as Doris said that, Kia had waddled over but overheard the last sentence and lingered back, wondering what Kowalski would say, she fully expected for him to shout in glee or something.

Kowalski sweated a little. "That's...nice Doris, but I'm with Kia." He said trying to make Doris understand.

Doris looked at him and gave him an innocent look. "And you would rather be with her than me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

From Kia's hiding place, she held her breath, waiting for him to answer.

Kowalski didn't need any time. "Listen Doris, I like you, I do, I really like you, I like you, but I no longer like you like you, c-can you understand that Doris?" He asked shocking both the dolphin and Kia.

Doris didn't say anything for a bit. "You really have changed, haven't you Kowalski?" She asked but continued before he could answer. "You would really pick that penguin over me?" She asked and Kowalski nodded.

The dolphin sighed. "Do you love her?" She asked.

Kowalski didn't react at first, he just thought, but soon he nodded. "I think I do." He said.

Doris smiled. "Well, I can respect that, thank you for being honest with me Kowalski." She said sweetly.

Kowalski smiled back. "I hope we can still be friends?" He asked and Doris nodded.

"Of course."

Meanwhile, Kia had just sat done, going over what she had just heard, a sudden smile appeared on her face and she sighed contently, she didn't have anything to worry about, and it made all the difference knowing that.

**CnC**

Soon they had finished the Segway for Doris, though she probably wouldn't use it often, it was still nice to have something she could use on land.

They were all back at the docks, saying goodbye to Doris.

Kia waddled up to her, she was about to speak, but Doris stopped her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Kia." Doris said and Kia looked at her in surprise. "I didn't realize how much Kowalski cared for you, seeing that made me realize that I want that, I want someone to care for me that way, I don't want to play boys along, I want the one, like you have." Doris explained only surprising Kia more. "Good luck with Kowalski, I hope you can forgive me?" She asked.

Kia smiled and nodded.

**CnC**

After everyone had said their goodbyes, they all headed back to the penguin habitat in the Central Park Zoo.

Skipper, Rico, and Private quickly waddled into the HQ, but Kia and Kowalski hung back.

Kowalski smiled at Kia. "It wasn't weird, right? Having me help Doris?" He asked and Kia shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I was sort of... Jealous at first, after all I had just heard about how much you liked her, and I don't know, I thought those feelings might resurface." Kia started and looked down in embarrassment.

Kowalski smiled at her. "I should have told you about Doris before, I just never knew how." He confessed. "But I want you to know, that I no longer feel that way about Doris, you are the only one." He promised and was about to continue but Kia stopped him.

"I love you Kowalski." Kia said.

After a pause, Kowalski hugged her. "I love you too Kia."

**Well, this chapter is shorter than they usually are. **

**Kia: Misty ran out of ideas. **

**Me: I did not! Okay maybe I did, but that's not the point. **

**Kia: Sure. **

**Me: Also, I apologize to all you readers, I know Doris seems a bit OOC, but I described her the way I saw her, I mean she only liked Kowalski once she saw how amazing he was! And I always thought Kowalski could do better. **

**Kia: Also, if you are a Koris fan, and were hoping for that, sorry. **

**Me: Oh yeah, that too, anyways, Doris would you like to finish up? **

**Doris: Sure Treemist. Goodbye readers, please review! **


	15. Switched Species

Me: Ello Readers, we're back with the next chapter of CnC.

**Kia: We do have a few questions before we start though. **

**Me: First, how would you guys feel about a Humanized spinoff? I wouldn't start this story until I'm finished with 'Some Riddles' but, I will have a poll up on my profile, so go vote!**

**Kia: Next, in a few chapters we will be dealing with a slightly darker theme, and character death, should we bump the rating up to T?**

**Me: Remember to answer the questions, and enjoy the chapter!**

Training had become rather hard for our favorite melon named team, as they struggled to actually find a place and time for it.

For instance, Ty had found herself in a pickle just now.

"Ty, what are you doing in the penguin habitat? What if someone saw you!" Kia scolded as she waddled over to her feline friend, who was hiding in one of the corners of the penguin habitat, the other penguins either didn't see her, or didn't bother with her, but a human was sure to notice her sometime.

Ty sighed in relief as she spotted Kia, she got out of her hiding spot. "Well, Nika told me to find you, so I started exploring the zoo, but then one thing led to another, and I somehow ended up here, and the other penguins have been giving me weird looks, I'm pretty sure one of them wants to hurt me." She said and cast a glance at a big emperor penguin.

Kia shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get you back inside the HQ." She suggested as the penguin led Ty over to the edge of the fake mountain/iceberg thing in the penguin habitat.

Ty took one glance at the water and shook her head. "No." She said stubbornly and folded her arms, there was no way she was going swimming, she hated water.

Kia rolled her eyes again. "Its just water Ty, it won't hurt you." She said and Ty shook her head again, absolutely refusing to even go near the water. Kia gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head a little. "This would be a lot easier if we were all just the same species..." She said and trailed off, an idea forming in her head.

Ty looked at Kia, waiting for her to speak again, but she didn't. "Kia, are you al-" She was cut off as the eager penguin jumped in the air.

"Eureka! It's all so simply now!" Kia said and quickly turned to Ty. "Idea-forming-I'll-be-in-my-lab!" She said, rather rushed as she jumped into the water and disappeared from sight.

Ty stood there for a minute, trying to understand what just happened, and then she glared at the water. "Hey! What about me?" She called, but Kia didn't hear.

The cat heard a grunt behind her, and she turned around to see the big brute of a penguin scowling down at her.

Ty gulped and glanced at the water, then back up an the emperor penguin, and then back and the water. "Kia wait for me!" She called and jumped in the water, going after her friend.

**CnC**

A few hours later, Kia had burst out of the lab and told Nutmeg to go fetch the Penguins, she said she had made a breakthrough, and wanted everyone to see it.

So, there they were, the Penguins, and team Watermelon, waiting in the lab for Kia to show them her big breakthrough, finally Kia came over, pushing something under a big white cloth over to them.

"What is this about soldier?" Skipper asked as Kia stood next to the thing under the white sheet.

Kia grinned. "I am proud to introduce to you the: Genetic-Switchinator!" She said and took of the sheet to show a big computer like thing.

Nika looked suspicious at the machine. "Vut does this do?" She asked and Kia grinned again.

"It can change your species with just a flip of a switch!" Kia said and grabbed a strainer(you know, that thing in the kitchen that drains the water out so you can wash grapes and such?) and put it on her head, it was connected to a long wire that connected to the computer thing.

Kia grinned and waddled over to a switch on the computer. "Observe." She said and flipped the switch. Kia got shocked and a bright light filled the room, and when the the light faded away, Kia was no where to be seen.

With a collective gasp, everybody looked second for the missing penguin. "Kia?" They called.

Suddenly something moved from behind the machine, and a fluffy gray chinchilla tumbled over, she held her head and blinked the dizziness away. "I'm here." The chinchilla said and everyone turned to look at the pink ribbon wearing chinchilla.

"Kia?" Kowalski asked and the chinchilla nodded.

"That's me." She said, her voice was a bit more squeaky, and the chinchilla walked over to the others and grinned. "Did it work?" She asked and they all nodded.

The chinchilla-er Kia, smiled. "See, it's a scientific breakthrough!" She said and stumbled a bit.

Private looked at Kia the chinchilla. "C-can you change back?" He asked and Kia nodded.

"Absolutely, I just need to hook myself back up, and flip the switch again." Kia said and stumbled over to the machine, she tried to reach up to the strainer, but couldn't. "Would someone mind putting that on my head?" Kia asked, a little embarrassed.

Rico waddled over and grabbed the strainer, he put it on Kia's head. "Ere oo go." He said and Kia thanked him.

Kia then tried to reach the switch, but again she couldn't. "Rico, would you mind?" She asked and Rico waddled over to the switch. He quickly flipped it for her, but this time something went wrong, and the entire machine began to shake and smoke.

Kia gasped and tried to run over, but she tripped. "Rico, turn it off!" She ordered and Rico flipped the switch off, but nothing happened.

Rico turned to her and shrugged. "It on't turn off." He said and Kia gulped as an even brighter light filled the room.

This time everyone got shocked and when the light faded, something seemed quite wrong.

**CnC**

Ty opened up her eyes, she had a mega headache and everything seemed to be spinning, she stood up and blinked a few times, and that's when she noticed it. Something was not right.

She couldn't figure out what it was until she tried to move her tail, but she couldn't feel it, that wasn't good. Ty turned around to see if she could see her tail, but she could hardly turn her head. "Ugh, what is wrong with me?" She asked and then looked down at her paws, she gasped.

For what she saw was most certainly not paws.

Ty started to panic, she reached into her backpack(at least that was still there) and pulled out a mirror, she took one glance at herself and gasped, instead of her usual cat like self looking back at her, there was a chinstrap penguin, who had light blue eyes and was covered in feathers, she didn't have any feathers sticking up on her head like Kia did, but she was still a penguin.

While Ty had just discovered her penguin self, everyone was waking up to a surprise as well.

Skipper stood up, and right away he knew something was off, everything was smaller, and as he looked around, he spotted a strange penguin wearing a pink beret and looking at a mirror. "Who are you?" He asked, making the penguin turn around and gasp.

"Skipper is that you?" The chinstrap penguin asked and Skipper looked at her, he recognized that voice.

"Ty?" He asked and the penguin nodded. "You're a penguin." He said.

Ty was still looking at him in surprise. "You're a cat." She countered and Skipper's eyes widened, he looked at his flippers and sure enough they were paws, and then he realized he had ears and a tail, and well everything.

Skipper was no longer a flat headed penguin, now he was a tuxedo cat, with a flat head in between his long ears, however his eyes remained the same.

Ty tossed him the mirror so he could get a better look as she looked down at the other sleeping bodies. "I'm guessing these are our teams." She said as the others started to stir.

The first one of the sleeping bodies to awaken, was a girl ringtail lemur, who was wearing a big pink bow on her head, she had sapphire blue eyes and Ty assumed this was Kia.

Lemur Kia glanced around, everything seemed shorter, she turned to look at the chinstrap penguin before her, and before she could say anything, the penguin tossed her a mirror from the backpack.

"Take a good look of yourself before speaking." The penguin, who sounded like Ty said and Kia obediently looked at the mirror, she gasped. She was a lemur. "Thats right Kia, you're a lemur, and if you haven't already figured it out, I'm Ty." The chinstrap penguin said.

Soon the others awoke and found themselves equally surprised by what they saw.

Nika was a Russian Blue cat.

Nutmeg was a little blue penguin.

Kowalski was a Indri lemur. (Look it up)

Rico somehow, was still a penguin.

And Private was a little gray squirrel.

Everyone turned to Kia, and since she was the only one wearing a bow, it was pretty easy, no matter what species she was.

Nika glared at her and her fur bristled up behind her. "Kia, vould you care to explain vhy we're all different species?" She asked and Kia chuckled softly as they all looked at her.

"Um, the Genetic-Switchinator had a malfunction?"

**CnC**

Though everyone was mad at Kia for changing their species, they weren't too mad considering they could just change back, well that is until the machine blew up into thousands of little pieces.

Kia coughed as the smoke cleared. "I don't understand, my inventions don't just explode! Malfunction yes, but explode no!" She said, in complete shock that the Genetic-Switchinator exploding.

Ty glared at her. "Well it looks like you're off your game today Kia, because this one exploded!" She yelled, normally she would have hissed, but penguins don't hiss.

Kia looked down, fully aware that pretty much everyone was glaring at her, well Rico wasn't, but he was still a penguin somehow, so he had no reason to be mad, the others did.

Kia growled in frustration. "Okay, I'll fix it! It'll take me a few days, but I'll fix it." She said and folded her arms. "You will all just have to deal with your current species for a few days." She told them.

Private looked at her. "But Kia, we have to go back to the Central Park Zoo sometime, Alice will notice if four penguins go missing for a few days." He told her.

Kowalski turned to Private. "Private, the only one of us that is still a penguin is Rico, I think Alice would notice if there was one lemur, one cat, and one squirrel, with the penguin even more than she would notice four missing penguins." He told him.

Skipper hissed a bit. "Well what are we supposed to do then Kowalski?" He asked, with his paws on his hips as he glared at the lemur.

Kowalski looked around the room and spotted Ty and Nutmeg. "We do have three penguins right here." He said and Kia soon caught on to what he was getting at.

"Until I can recreate the Genetic-Switchinator, Ty and Nutmeg can go with Rico and cover for you." Kia suggested and walked over to the previous Penguins.

Ty shook her head. "Im not pretending to be a penguin." She said and folded her flippers, everybody looked at her and she slowly realized her mistake. "Alright fine." She said.

Skipper shook his head. "How are we supposed to know they won't steal our classified files?" He asked and Nutmeg glared at him, she would never steal.

Kia gestured over to Rico. "Rico can watch them, we seem to have found ourselves some luck, somehow Rico has stayed a penguin, he can keep an eye on them until you are returned to your normal selves." Kia said and after a long pause, Skipper grudgingly agreed.

**CnC**

The 'Penguins' along with Ty and Nutmeg were back at the Central Park Zoo, going over a few things before returning to team Watermelon's HQ.

Skipper was lecturing the two girl penguins while Private and Rico watched.

Kia and Kowalski waited by the penguin habitat. Kia glanced up at the grayish blackish white lemur. "I've messed everything up, haven't I?" She asked.

Kowalski shook his head. "Even scientists make mistakes, I once made an invention that switched Rico's and Roger's brains, that was quite the mess." He told her and Kia smiled a bit, it was nice to know not everyone was mad at her.

Right then, Julian jumped down in front of them. "You must be new subjects for my kingdom!" He said happily and looked at the two lemurs, until his gaze finally rested on Kia. "You are a very pretty lemur, and pretty lemur should be with the king, namely me." He said and flirted with her.

Kowalski stood in front of her protectively, and Kia shook her head and stepped forward. "Julian, it's me." She said, confusing the lemur King.

"Uh, me-who? And how do you know my kingly name already?" Julian asked, confused.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Kia, I'm Kia, and this is Kowalski." She said and gestured towards the Indri lemur.

Julian looked from Kowalski to Kia. "You are de smartybooty penguin and de girly penguin?" He asked and Kia nodded. "But how can you be penguins, when you are lemurs?" Julian asked.

Kia avoided looking directly at the lemur. "Well, um my invention, the Genetic-Switchinator malfunctioned, turning us into lemurs." She explained and finally Julian seemed to understand.

**CnC**

While Skipper was lecturing them about the Penguins base, Ty was dozing off, until something came to mind. "Hey Skippy, since you're the cat now, does that mean I should call you Kitty?" She asked teasingly and Skipper glared at her.

"I was just kidding." Ty said and rolled her eyes and the serious cat.

Nutmeg sighed. "We won't touch anything without Rico's permission, we will stick to just staying on the island and smiling and waving, are you happy now?" She asked.

Skipper looked down at the little blue penguin. "That's what Manfredi and Johnson said during their stay at the Chinese koi fish's lake, and look at them now." He said and the two girls blinked at him.

Private walked over. "Um, Skippah, they don't know who Manfredi and Johnson are." He said and Skipper glanced from the squirrel, to the penguins.

"Alright, just don't touch anything." He ordered and Ty told him they wouldn't.

With one last lecture, Skipper, and Private left to go find Kowalski, and Kia, leaving Rico with the two girls. He grinned at them and hacked up a bomb.

Ty shook her head. "No Rico, just because you're 'in charge' doesn't mean you get to explode stuff." She said and the scarred penguin swallowed the bomb back up.

**CnC**

It was later that day that Kia started to remake the Genetic-Switchinator, and it wasn't going so well.

THUNK

"Owe, ugh stupid lemur height!"

CLATTER

"How am I supposed to do anything with PAWS!?"

Yeah, it wasn't going so well.

Nika flinched as she heard another loud thunk come from the lab, apparently Kia was having some trouble with her new lemur body.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were trying to play a game of cards at the table in the HQ, but it was kind of hard to concentrate with Kia yelling and the constant noises they heard from the lab.

"I should go help her." Kowalski said and tried to get away but Skipper shook his head.

Without looking up from his cards he answered. "Kowalski, you put your lemur tail back on that chair." Skipper ordered and Kowalski did as he was told. "Kia can finish it herself, think of it as her punishment for creating that thing." He said stubbornly.

BANG

"HOW DOES ANYONE DO ANYTHING WITH A TAIL?!"

Nika glanced from the lab then looked over at the previous Penguins. "Perhaps Kowalski should help, at least that vould quiet her down." She argued walking over to the table, it was weird being a cat, but it wasn't too different from a lemur, so she had adapted quicker than the others.

Skipper sighed and his ears bent down. "Fine, go make her be quiet, my hearing is a bit more sensitive now, and her yelling is giving me a headache." He said and Kowalski happily stood up.

He tripped over his long tail once or twice before heading over to the lab.

Nika shook her head and stifled a laugh, it was rather funny watching the tall lemur trip over his tail. A sudden purr arose from her and she looked in shock. "Vut vas that?" She asked, making the other cat and the squirrel look at her.

Private tilted his gray squirrel head. "What was what Nika?" He asked.

Right then, Nika purred again. "That! Ve noise coming from me, vut is it?" She asked and looked down at her blue/gray cat body, wondering what on earth was wrong with her.

Watching Nika act all frantic was equally as funny as Kowalski trip over his tail, Skipper smiled and felt himself purr. "Woah, I'm doing it too." He said and backed up as he purred again. "What is that?" He asked, and soon both cats were both freaking out.

**CnC**

Kowalski knocked on the lab door before entering, when he did enter he saw Kia holding her tail up to her face and glaring at it. "Kia?" He asked and the lemur's gaze diverted to him.

"Kowalski, I'm glad you're here, I cannot figure out how this paw works." Kia said and rushed over to him, she stretched her paw out and wiggled the fingers. "How does anyone use these?" She asked.

Kowalski had been wondering that himself, it seemed to him that his paws were rather useless, he couldn't make anything with them. "I'm not sure, but perhaps we can figure it out together." He suggested.

Kia smiled up at him. "I'd like that." She said and gave him a quick hug before leading him over to the beginnings of the 2nd Genetic-Switchinator.

**CnC**

Soon after they had started to freak out, the purring stopped, and the two cats calmed down.

"Vutever that was, I didn't like it." Nika said as she sat down on the green couch, relaxing into the comfortable cushion.

Skipper nodded. "Same, Ty probably knows what that was, she can explain when they get done with the visiting hours at the Central Park Zoo."

While the two cats were talking, Private the squirrel was walking around the kitchen, he was hungry but fish suddenly seemed gross and smelly, he guessed it was probably because he was a squirrel now.

He opened up one of the cupboards and spotted a bag of acorns, he grabbed it and sniffed it, he was really hungry and these nuts suddenly looked very tempting. He opened the bag and took out an acorn.

After one more sniff, Private put the entire acorn in his mouth, and a sudden look filled his eyes, these were amazing. Private grabbed another and put it in his mouth, and then another, and another, and another, and another, and soon he was stuffing his face with the nuts.

Unbeknownst to herself, Nika had gotten quite comfortable, and soon the purring started up again, she jumped out of the couch and silenced her purr, and for a minute she thought she had beaten it, but then a purr started up again.

But this one wasn't coming from her, Nika turned around to see Skipper falling asleep on the white chair, it seems the purr was coming from him.

Of course, this startled the cat, and he awoke with sudden fright. "The noise, it's back." He hissed.

**CnC**

Right after the Central Park Zoo closed, Ty and Nutmeg were ready to head back, Rico had wanted to stay for a bit, he said he'd catch up, so they agreed.

"I hate being a penguin." Ty said as she glared off into the distance. "We waddle, constantly waddle, and if waddling wasn't bad enough, we squawk, I want to meow again, I'm sick of squawking!" Ty complained.

Nutmeg looked up at the chinstrap penguin. "At least your feathers aren't blue." She countered, as she glanced down at her blue feathers. "Or at least you are used to eating fish, I'm not! When Alice stayed to make sure I was eating, I actually had to eat fish!" Nutmeg complained.

Soon the two penguins made it back to the Bronx Zoo, Nutmeg waddled over to the penguin habitat and jumped in the water, but Ty lingered back.

"Cats don't swim." Ty said stubbornly.

Nutmeg poked her little blue head out of the water and looked at Ty. "In case you haven't noticed Ty, but you. Are. A. Penguin. Not a cat." Nutmeg clarified as she swam down to the penguin entrance into the HQ.

Ty glared at the water, and folded her flippers, there was no way she was going in there, suddenly she heard someone approach from behind, she turned around to see the tough Emperor penguin looking at her.

"I don think I seen you here before, you new?" The guy asked and Ty didn't know how to respond.

The emperor penguin continued to talk. "You goin swimming?" He asked and Ty shook her head stubbornly. "Why not? You 'fraid of water?" He asked and Ty gulped. "You are?" The guy asked and chuckled evilly before pushing Ty into the water. "Why don you fly outa it then? Wait you a penguin! We don't fly!" He teased and burst into laughter.

Ty would have hissed if she could, but instead she focused on finding the entrance, and once she found it she entered as quickly as she could.

Once she was safely inside the HQ, she exploded(not literally) "THATS IT! First I have to wave to a bunch of humans, then I have to waddle everywhere, and then I squawk, but then you expect me to get PUSHED into the water by some jerk and be okay with it?! Haha, no thank you!" She complained as she waddled into the main area.

Skipper and Nika still seems to be grasping the concept of purring/hissing/cat noises, while Private had eaten the entire bag of acorns, and was being lectured my Nutmeg.

"Those were my acorns and you ate them? Yes, they are good, but I want you to spit them out right now, I know you still have them in your cheeks! I was a squirrel once!" Nutmeg lectured the gray squirrel who looked guilty and his cheeks were stuffed with acorns.

While that was going on, the lab doors burst open and two lemurs rolled out, they seemed to be stuck together. "Kowalski, try moving back, I'll move forward." Kia suggested as they tried to get their tails untangled.

Kowalski nodded and began walking back as Kia walked forward, but the only thing that accomplished was tightening the tangle the tails were in. "It isn't working." Kowalski said and Kia let out an exasperated sigh.

"If anything we just tightened it!" Kia said and quickly came up with another idea. "Okay, maybe if we focus on untying it, we can do it." Kia said and was about to lean over to untie the tails, but Kowalski seemed to have the same idea, and they ended up rolling around again.

So to recap, Skipper and Nika were freaking out over strange cat noises over by the couches, Nutmeg was yelling at Private, who was on the counters after eating all the acorns, Ty was near tears as she complained about being a penguin, and Kowalski and Kia were rolling around on the floor trying to untangle their tails.

And that is what Rico found when he entered the HQ.

Rico waddled in, expecting to find everything normal, but of course, nothing was. He entered and his eyes widened. "What is goin on?" He asked out loud, but none of the animals payed any attention to him. He looked from the cats, to the lemurs, to the chinstrap penguin, to the blue penguin yelling at the squirrel, he shook his head and took a deep breath before yelling:

"Quiet!"

Soon everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing to look at Rico, who nodded his appreciation. "What goin on?" Rico repeated, looking at the group of animals like they had all lost their minds.

Instantly everyone started speaking at once, and Rico had to quiet them again, he pointed at the cats. "Oo first." He told them.

Skipper started. "Whenever I calm down, I start making this weird noise." He said and Nika nodded.

"And vhenever Im angry, I make another weird noise! Vhy do cats make these sounds?" She asked and Ty looked at them.

The chinstrap penguin had a pretty good idea of what the two were talking about. "Show me what noises you're making." She ordered and Nika hissed while Skipper forced a purr. Ty burst out laughing. "Guys, that's just purring and hissing, cats purr when they're happy, and hiss when angry, it's nothing bad." She promised and the two cats seemed to calm down.

"But, how do you control it?" Nika asked.

Ty shrugged. "It takes time, and practice." She said simply.

Rico waited for the cats to settle down before turning to the two lemurs. "Oo next." He said and the two tried to stand up(it was hard considering their tails were tangled together)

Kowalski and Kia moved so they could see their tails. "We seem to have gotten ourselves tangled up." Kowalski explained.

Nika looked at them. "How did you do dat?" She asked, raising an eye at the lemurs.

The two become extremely flustered, and the two blushed quite a bit before Kia finally cleared her throat. "The details aren't important." She said quickly, saving both the lemurs from embarrassment.

The others glanced at each other, they were curious as to how they got tangled up, but on the other hand, they didn't really want to know.

Rico waddled over and in no time at all, he had untangled them, freeing their tails.

Once that matter was taken care of, Rico turned and pointed at Nutmeg and Private. "Now oo." He said, allowing them to explain their predicament.

Nutmeg pointed at Private and glared at him. "He ate my acorns." She said and pouted in her little penguin body.

Private looked down. "I was really quite hungry, I didn't think I'd eat them all." He said and looked at Nutmeg. "I'm sorry Nutmeg." He apologized and the blue penguin smiled.

"Alright, I forgive you, yah little nut." She said playfully.

Rico nodded and then finally pointed at Ty, who seemed to have already regained herself. "An Oo?" He asked.

Ty shrugged. "I-I'm sick of being a penguin." She said quickly.

Kia grinned. "I'm happy to say, that you won't have to be a penguin much longer Ty." She said and Kowalski finished.

"We should have the Genetic-Switchinator 2.0 ready my tomorrow." He said proudly and everyone cheered, they were all ready to go back to being the right species.

**CnC**

The next day, Kowalski and Kia were finishing up in the lab, they had decided to work through the night, so it was almost done.

"Kowalski, can you hand me the strainer?" Kia asked without looking up from the nearly finished computer.

Kowalski grabbed the said item and passed it too Kia, who grabbed it with her tail and brought it over to the wires.

"Thank you dear." Kia said and quickly connected the strainer to the wires.

Kowalski smiled at her. "Maybe when we're done in here we can do something else." He suggested and Kia looked at him.

"Oh, and what would this 'something else' be?" Kia asked and took a step towards him.

Kowalski grinned. "Sunset picnic in the park?" He suggest, and gently brought Kia closer to him.

Kia grinned back. "Now, that sounds perfect." She said and leaned in for a kiss, when the lab doors opened and the two quickly separated.

Penguin Ty blinked at them. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." She said and they agreed that was probably a good idea. "Is the Genetic-whatsit done yet?" She asked.

Kia smiled. "Almost, all we need to do now is put in the switch." She explained and Ty nodded.

"Good, I'll go get the others." She said and was about to leave when she thought of something else. "Also, next time you two are gonna be all mushy, get a room." She said and left.

"We had a room, you barged in!" Kia yelled after the penguin, but she was already gone.

**CnC**

Soon everyone was in the lab, Kowalski and Kia showed them the Genetic-Switchinator 2.0 and began explaining.

"It can take up too two people at a time, so I figured we would go by species." Kia explained and beckoned Ty and a Nutmeg over.

Kowalski grabbed the two strainers and put them on their heads. "It might sting a little-a lot." Kowalski said before flipping the switch, instantly the light filled the room, and once the light faded, they all eagerly turned to see if Ty and Nutmeg were back to normal.

Ty blinked open her eyes and ignored the headache as she quickly looked down at her paws, she purred in delight. "I'm a cat again!" She purred excitedly and jumped away from the invention, admiring her cat self as she purred away.

Nutmeg smiled down at her paws. "I'm a squirrel!" She said happily and grinned at her fluffy tail, she had missed it.

Kowalski and Kia grinned. "Who's next?" Kowalski asked, and two cat paws raised right into the air.

Kia nodded and beckoned them forward. "Let's de-cat you two, shall we?" She asked and Skipper, and Nika nodded fiercely as they put the strainers on their heads.

With a flip of switch, the two once again became a penguin, and a lemur.

Private went next, and he was soon back to normal, and then finally Kowalski and Kia went, and soon everyone was back to normal.

**Me: Yes, I am ending the chapter here, as you can see I like putting the characters in difficult situations, it is one of my favorite things to do. **

**Kia: As always, please review, and don't forget to answer the questions above, in that Authors note, it really helps us! Bye!**


	16. Frost's One Fear pt 1

**Me: Hi readers! Are you ready for the next chapter of CnC?**

**Kia: I'm sure they are Misty, but before we get to that, we really need to know-**

**Me: We have a poll up on my profile, please please go vote, I really need help with this!**

**Kia: It's about the Humanized spinoff that Misty intends to do. **

**Me: So go vote! Like right now. **

**Kia: After the chapter works as well. **

**Me: Right, after the chapter.**

_(As a quick side note, the first bit takes place before the epilogue of Kia, just thought you should know, also, I go by human ages, not actual animal ones, so yeah.)_

_Place: High security W.A.L prison._

_Location: Classified. _

It was a dark cloudy night in the tropical jungle, as two agents of W.A.L(Wild Animal League) sat in boredom in their chairs, guarding the prison.

"Hey, Arnold pass the donuts." Said a short chubby muskrat, who sat himself down in a chair while looking at the computer screens in boredom, nothing ever actually happened.

The iguana, known as Arnold passed the box of donuts without looking away from the screens, and soon the Muskrat was stuffing his face with the pastries. The iguana let out a small sigh. "Nothing ever happens, I don't know why they even bothah with guards." He said and the muskrat nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the screens went black. "Woah, look at this Bruce, the screens, they're black." The iguana said staring at the now black screens.

Bruce, the muskrat looked at the screens and shrugged. "Prob'ly justa powa out." He said through a stuffed mouth.

The iguana nodded and slumped back into his seat. "You are probably right." He said and reached for a donut himself.

Little did they know how wrong they were.

For a little ways off, one certain prisoner was escaping, he had already knocked the guards by him out, causing a riot from the other prisoners.

Moving quickly, and silently, the stealthy villain moved through the shadows, looking for one thing in particular.

Soon, he found the room he was looking for, and walked in.

Instantly the guard on duty spotted him. "You, you aren't supposed to be out of your cell." The monkey said and the creature laughed evilly.

"I've waited 20 years to escape, and no one is stopping be now." The creature said before promptly knocking the guard out, he made his way over to one single object, a metal arm.

"Look out Frost, I'm coming for you."

**CnC**

The next morning, those guards were about to get the punishment of a lifetime.

"What do you mean he escaped!?" Cloud yelled at the guards, glaring daggers at the poor animals.

The monkey looked down, completely ashamed of himself. "Well, he just escaped General." He said simply and Cloud forced herself to calm down.

"Well, since you seven were the reason he escaped, you are all demoted." Cloud said and the animals looked up at her.

"Y-you aren't going to fire us Ma'am?" The muskrat laughed.

Cloud shook her head and leaned down to look them in the eyes. "Firing you would be an act of kindness at this point." She said and looked coldly at them. "And kindness is not something I show."

After sending the guards off to their punishment, Cloud shook her head. "How am I going to explain this to Frost?" She asked quietly.

**CnC**

_Present Time_

After their adventure switching species, the two teams decided to celebrate, and after hearing Kowalski mention something about a picnic, that's what they decided to do.

So there they were, the very next day, sitting under the trees of Central Park, enjoying being the right species again.

Nika and Nutmeg were playing a game of tag up in the tree tops, Nika claims Nutmeg started it, but nothing was clear on that. Rico and Private were having a fish eating contest, and Skipper and Ty were exchanging experiences and missions they had had in the past.

Meanwhile, Kowalski and Kia were watching everyone else.

Kia sighed. "You had to mention the picnic." She said referring to yesterday.

Kowalski shrugged. "I did hint at it just being for us, they just didn't catch it." He said remembering how he had made it quite clear he meant just the two of them when he mentioned the picnic the day before.

Kia shook her head a bit. "Serves us right for trying to get some alone time." She said and reached for a fish from the large pile of food.

Just then a blue beam past right above Kia's head and hit the tree behind her, everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged, and looked at the direction the beam came from.

And from the shadows, came an Arctic Fox, his fur gray with age, as it clung down reaching the floor, he had a large cut in his left ear, and a long scar running along his side. He had a long bushy tail, that seemed to have lost some of its bush, his eyes were Aqua blue, and although all these things were noticeable, the most strange thing about the fox was the robotic arm, it replaced his right arm completely, going all the way up to the shoulder.

He chuckled darkly, and Kia had a bad feeling about this guy.

The fox seemed quite contend with his dramatic entrance and his evil chuckling, so he didn't speak at all, and neither did the two teams, they just stared at the newcomer, waiting for him to speak first.

Finally after a rather strange silence, Nutmeg climbed down a tree and looked at the newcomer. "I uh, don't mean to interrupt your laughter, but who are you?" She asked, making the arctic fox stop chuckling and glare at the bright ginger squirrel.

"I am your worst nightmare." He said, trying to strike fear in the squirrel's heart, but she didn't look scared, or even amused.

Nutmeg shook her head. "No you're not, I have never seen you in my dreams." She said, already disliking this guy. "If you were my worst nightmare, you would be a giant squirrel-eating acorn clown." She stated and the unnamed fox raised an eye at the squirrel, she was obviously nuts.

It was another pause before someone spoke again.

Nika soon followed Nutmeg down the tree, she folded her arms and glared at the arctic fox. "Vho are you?" She repeated Nutmeg's question.

"Fine, you wish to know my name?" The newcomer asked and everyone nodded. The fox glared at the group and stood up straight, looking all proud and smug at them. "I am Dakota." He said loudly, and looked at them, expecting fear.

Private chimed in from his place on the grass. "That's a nice name." He said happily and received a glare from Dakota.

He crouched down and shook his head. "No, it's supposed to strike fear in your hearts!" He growled at them and none of them responded.

Finally, after another pause, Ty stood up and looked the fox up and down. "Alright Dakota, why are you here?" She asked, leaning against a tree, looking as cocky as usual.

Dakota grinned, but it wasn't a normal smile, it was a creepy 'get away, this guy's a lunatic' grin and Nutmeg shivered slightly. He pointed his robotic arm in Kia's direction and chuckled darkly before responding. "I'm here to end her." He snarled.

Everyone's heads snapped over to look back over at Kia, Nika gave her a look like 'another villain here to end you? Really' while Ty gave her a disapproving look and Nutmeg shook her head at the penguin, for some reason whenever team Watermelon ever ran into a villain, it usually wanted to destroy Kia, and they were getting rather sick of finding another one of her enemies.

Kia didn't seem to notice their looks at first, but when she did, her eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

Ty looked at her. "This is obviously another sap you put in prison who escaped and now wants revenge, honestly, control your villains!" Ty scolded and Kia then realized what they meant.

Kia looked at Dakota, trying to see if she recognized him. "Sorry, I don't know this one." She said with a shrug.

Dakota laughed evilly again. "That's because we've never met." He said.

Kowalski looked from Dakota, to Kia. "Then, why are you here?" He asked the question which was on everyone's mind.

Dakota bristled as he remembered. "20 years ago, I was in-prisoned by that coward of a general, Frost." He said and snarled a bit. "I thought I got rid of everything he loved back then, but apparently I missed one significant penguin." He said and glared at Kia. "After I kill this one, Frost will finally know what real pain is." He said darkly.

Kia stood up and glared at the fox. "Did you just call General Frost a coward?" She asked, anger rising. "Also, what do you mean about that second thing, 'rid of everything he loved' that bit." Kia asked, glaring suspiciously at the fox.

Dakota grinned again(creepy grin) "Has he not told you the story of dear Kade and Kendra Plunder? Did he not tell you of how they died twenty years ago? Did he not tell you of how I so brutally ended the lives of the last two people Frost cared about?" He asked.

Kia stumbled a bit. "Y-you killed my parents?" She asked, and the fox gave an arrogant nod.

The gray fox burst into evil laughter before powering up the lasers on his robot arm. "Now, let's end this once and for all." He said and pointed it at the female penguin, who was still going over everything she had just heard.

The laser beams powered up, and Kia did nothing to move out of the way, she still seems fazed by Dakota's previous statement to realize what was going on. In the midst of the fox's lunatic-like laughter, and the lasers powering up, it seemed it might be the end for Kia.

Just as the lasers started firing, and everyone quickly realized Kia wouldn't move, Kowalski pushed her out of the way, making the two land a foot away on the ground from the lasers.

Dakota growled in frustration at missing his target.

Kia snapped back to reality and looked confused for a moment, how did she get on the ground, with Kowalski on top of her, what just happened? She was confused.

Kowalski quickly stood up and helped Kia get up as well. "What happened there Kia? You just dozed off, you were about to get shot by lasers!" Kowalski yelled at her, concern in his voice.

Kia blinked a few times, finally coming back to her senses. "S-sorry, I don't know what happened." She said, still a little out of it.

While that was going on, the others had stepped in front of them, glaring at the deranged fox.

"Coming here was a stupid move Dakota." Skipper said and Nika nodded.

Though they usually didn't get along, the two leaders had come to a silent agreement to work together this time. "Vat was foolish, now you vwill have to face eight experienced fighters." Nika said, thinking it was rather stupid of Dakota to attack Kia when she was surrounded by both her teams.

Dakota burst into his deranged laughter again and everyone waited for him to stop, once he did the crazy fox grinned and chuckled darkly. "You think you can defeat me? Please child, I've defeated soldiers with twice the experience that you have. In my youth I killed many a teams at once! You and your little playmates are nothing compared to me." He said and snickered. "I'm the only thing Frost ever feared."

He paused and tilted his head up slightly before looking back to the group. "I'm Frost's one fear." He said tauntingly. "And I'm not leaving until that-" he pointed at Kia. "Penguin is dead!" He yelled.

The group glared at him.

"Then you vwill be here a long time Dakota, because I'm not going to let vat happen." Nika declared stubbornly, and Kia pushed her way in front of them.

She glared at the fox. "Thank you Nika for protecting me, but I don't need you-or anyone defending me while I stand idly behind." Kia said, glancing at the lemur before turning to the fox. "I warn you now, I will not fall easy." She said.

Dakota's eyes lit up. "A challenge? It's been awhile since I had one of those." He said and his robotic hand turned into a gun, he pointed it at Kia and fired it.

Kia quickly moved out of the way, and Skipper turned to Rico.

"Rico, we need cover!" Skipper ordered and Rico hacked up a smoke bomb, giving them enough time to escape from the maniac fox.

Once the smoke cleared, Dakota grinned(must I say creepy one more time?) he chuckled darkly as his hand returned to normal. "You want a game of Cat and Mouse then?" He asked even though he was now alone. "Fine, I'll play cat."

**CnC**

The two teams made it back to the Penguins HQ in no time.

Nutmeg looked around the room, Kia seemed out of it again, and most of the multitude seemed rather angry and annoyed. "What's our game-plan?" Nutmeg asked, looking up at the older animals.

Nika and Skipper glanced at each other, they would have to work together this time. Nika gave the flat headed penguin a small nod, allowing him to take over the 'mission.'

Skipper nodded back and opened his beak to speak, but before he could get to it, Kia stood up and spoke.

"We should split up." Kia said and Kowalski gasped, Kia turned and gave him a look. "Not us." She said and turned back to the others. "It's obvious that Dakota isn't going to leave anytime soon, we will have to fight. I say we split up, that way he won't know where anyone is, and you all are less likely to get hurt." She said.

Ty shook her head. "No, splitting up would just give this guy the fight he wants." She said and stopped leaning on the wall. "I say we stick together and wait for him to come here, on our grounds." She said and gestured up. "We know this area, so that gives up the advantage, it also might be a good idea for Kia to stay in here." She said and Kia looked shocked.

The penguin shook her head. "What? No." She said stubbornly and folded her flippers.

Ty looked at Kia. "I'm sorry, but you have been off your game lately, not to mention you are out of it most of the time anyways! Plus, it's you this guy wants to kill, I think it would just be a good idea for you to stay here." She stated and Kia glared at her.

Nika stood between the two. "Alvight, let's not fight." She said. "We do have a crazy lunatic after us." She reminded them and waited for the two to calm down. "I vink its a good idea to stand our ground and stick together, Vut do you think Skipper?" Nika asked, turning to look at the penguin.

Skipper thought over his options. "I think we should stay here and fight, we can take this guy." He said and the others nodded. "We will set up our defenses, when Dakota does come, we'll be ready."

**CnC**

Dakota came to a halt outside the zoo, his breathing heavy from the constant running he had been doing, he had searched the entire park but to no avail. Suddenly, his eyes darted up to the zoo walls, and a smile creeped onto his face.

"Clever, going somewhere more public." He said out loud and gave his creepy grin. "Shame I don't care about hurting people who get in my way." Dakota said and made his way over to the wall.

He quickly climbed over the wall and hid in the shadows, it was still better to not be seen.

His attention was diverted by a loud female human.

"Zoo's closed, come back tomorrow!" Alice yelled, pushing the last group of visitors out and locking the zoo gates happily.

The psycho fox grinned. "Perfect, less humans, less obstacles." He whispered and made his way out of the shadowy corner.

He jumped into a habitat and pressed against the walls, keeping his back away from any possible threats, everything was going smoothly, that is until some lemur jumped in front of him.

King Julian had been walking around his kingdom when he saw a strange whitish-gray fox creature with a weird arm, of course he was curious and had to introduce himself to the strange creature.

He jumped down in front of it. "Hello weird fox thing! I am King Julian." He introduced with a big smile.

Dakota was not amused. "King?" He asked skeptically, he wasn't about to believe this fool of a lemur was a king.

King Julian nodded. "Who are you?" He asked.

The fox growled in annoyance. "My name is Dakota, and if you do not move in the next five seconds, I will not hesitate to end you." He threatened.

King Julian laughed. "Hahahaha, end me? Why on de Earthy planet, would you want to end me?" He asked, not believing Dakota for a second.

Dakota glared at him. "You're annoying for one." He grunted under his breath before pointing his robotic arm at the lemur and turning his hand into a gun again. "Now, step away." He said.

King Julian looked down at the gun and then back up at the fox. "What are you anyways? Some kind of cat?" He asked, trying to figure out what creature the guy was.

Dakota growled. "I am not a cat!" He yelled and cocked his head, giving the lemur an insane look. "Just for that comment, you are going to die for sure!" He said and powered up the gun.

Finally getting that this guy meant business, King Julian scrambled to get out of the way, right as he fired the gun at him.

It was a quick chase, but soon Dakota had Julian cornered, the king had nowhere to go. "Nowhere to run now lemur!" Dakota yelled at the king.

King Julian covered his face with his hands, trying to plead with the deranged lunatic to let him go. "Please do not be killing me, I am too young and too handsome to die!" Julian pleaded.

Dakota burst into evil laughter before cocking his gun. "Your pathetic pleas will do nothing for you, your _majesty_" He said tauntingly and powered up the gun.

Right then, a sudden rock hit the back of his head, making the fox turn around to see what hit him.

There, standing on the wall of the habitat was Nika, glaring down at the arctic fox from where she stood. "Step avay from de stupid lemur King." Nika ordered and Julian sighed in relief.

Dakota quickly laughed evilly, before pointing his gun/hand back at Julian. "You, you were with my target this morning, weren't you?" He asked and continued before she could answer. "This game just got fun!" He said still pointing the gun at Julian.

"After I kill this nuisance, then I'll deal with you." He said and turned back to Julian, it was about time he ended this.

Right as he was about to fire, Nika attacked him from behind, making both animals tumble into the ditch in the lemur habitat.

They both stood up quickly and Nika got in a defense position, curling her paws into fists and glaring at the arctic fox.

Dakota growled at her. "You want me to deal with you first? Fine." He said and got into an attack position.

Nika glared at him and made a taunting gesture with her paw.

At once, Dakota lunged himself at Nika, snarling and biting, like a savage deranged animal, the two rolled around for a bit, before Nika kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying a few feet away.

Dakota got back up and growled at the lemur.

Nika also stood up, panting a little as she looked at the crazy fox. "Is vat all you got?" She asked tauntingly.

Dakota laughed creepily for a few seconds before grinning at the lemur. "Please child, I haven't even begun!" He said and lunged at her again.

**CnC**

Back at the penguin habitat, the others were still in the HQ.

"Shouldn't Nika be back by now?" Kia asked the group, Nika had volunteered to go scout the zoo for any signs of Dakota, she was supposed to be back by now.

Kowalski waddled over to her. "I'm sure she's fine, it is likely she just ran into the lemurs or something on her way back." He reassured her.

Kia sighed. "Even so, we should go check on her." She said and Kowalski agreed. Kia turned to look at Skipper, Rico, Private, Ty, and Nutmeg. "We're going to go look for Nika, we won't be long." She promised before walking out.

**CnC**

Dakota threw Nika against the concrete wall of the ditch and walked over, punching her in the side.

Nika stumbled and fell down for a moment before getting back up and attacking the fox, she hit him sharply in the side with her arm, and then flipped behind him to kick him in the back.

Dakota stumbled slightly before turning around and jumping on her, biting her wrist.

Nika yelped in pain, but quickly got over it as she rolls away from him and got back up, and before he knew what was happening, she punched him hard in the face.

The fox took a step back and wiped some blood away from his mouth before giving the lemur a small nod. "You're strong, much stronger than my last opponent." He complimented before glaring. "But you're still nothing compared to me!" He yelled and lunged at her again, making them both tumble around.

**CnC**

Kia slid off the fake island and slipped into the water, she quickly jumped out and landed on the other side of the habitat, she turned around to see not only Kowalski following her, but also the others, it seemed they were just as worried about Nika as she was.

Kia smiled at them warmly and waited for them all to get across.

Ty looked at the water and shook her head. "I don't do water." She said and against her will, Rico grabbed her and tossed her into the water.

With a mroww of surprise, Ty quickly got out of the water, shivering from the cold as she glared at the penguin.

Skipper waited until everyone was across before going himself, once he was out he stopped to count and see if everyone was there. "Everyone here?" He asked and received a nod from the others. "Good, let's go." He said and the group took off.

**CnC**

Dakota grabbed Nika with his robotic hand and lifted her up into the air by the neck. Nika gasped for breath and struggled to get free from the strong metal hand as he chocked her.

The fox chuckled darkly and tightened his grip on the lemur's neck, lifting her higher into the air. "You did well lemur, better than most." He complimented and tightened his grip even more, making the lemur struggle even more. "But I warned you that you are nothing compared to me, and now, the last thing you will ever see is me, as I get the pleasure of seeing the life drain out of you."

Right then, Dakota heard a gasp coming from behind him and it was quickly followed by a familiar voice.

"Nika!" Kia yelled after her friend, and a grin appeared on Dakota's face as he dropped the lemur and turned around to see his target(along with a bunch of other animals) standing above him next to the annoying lemur.

Nika gasped for breath as she was dropped, and stayed where she was, trying to regain her energy.

Dakota grinned up at the animals. "At last, the almighty Kiandra Plunder shows herself, now we can have some real fun." He said and powered up the lasers again.

Kia gulped and dove for it as he shot at her.

Soon everyone scattered and Dakota grinned as he flipped out of the ditch. "No more running little girl, it's time to face your invertible death!" He yelled as he chased after her.

While everyone else was running, Nika was still lying on the ground, trying to get more air into her lungs. As she was doing that, King Julian jumped down next to her.

"Er, thank you for saving me." He said somewhat shyly to Nika.

Nika was quiet for a moment before giving the lemur King a slight half smile. "Vwell, it vouldn't have been very honorable of me to let you die." She said quietly and then another thought crossed her mind. "Vut were you doing all alone? Vhere is de other lemurs?" She asked, noting the absence of the others.

Julian smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Eh, I sent them to go get my some candy." He explained and helped her up.

Nika leaned on him for support as he helped her out of the ditch, no matter how much she hated to admit it, that guy had nearly got her, and it would take time to recover.

Once she was out of the ditch, Nika stopped leaning on King Julian. "Thank you." She said quickly, as it was the polite thing to do. She then started to walk away from him and out of the habitat, it was a slow walk and had a slight limp to it.

King Julian stopped her. "Where are you going?" He asked the Russian.

Nika turned her head to look at the lemur. "To help my friends." She answered simply and turned back around and continued walking.

King Julian stopped her again. "Shouldn't you maybe rest before going back to fight the crazy cat creature?" He asked, he was no doctor, but he could tell that Nika didn't look so good.

Nika shook her head. "No, my friends need me, there is no time to rest." She said and a tempted to flip out of the lemur habitat, but she suddenly felt feint and stumbled.

Lucky for her, Julian was there to catch her.

Nika sighed a little, it hurt her to admit it, but the idiot King was right, she was in no condition to go back out there and fight. "Fine, I'll rest first." She said and sat down, content with staying where she was.

Julian stared at her, he wasn't sure if it was because she had just saved his life or not, but he had never realized how pretty she was when she wasn't trying to rip your throat out, she looked so peaceful and delicate, and that's when Julian decided it was his new mission to make her his queen.

"Would you like some fruit? We have some pretty good mangos." Julian offered and glanced over at his pile of fruit.

Nika shook her head. "No, I am fine." She said and glanced up at the standing lemur. "Thank you for the offer." She said simply.

**CnC**

Somehow, the group had got separated, Kia wasn't sure where any of her teammates are, she just knew that she was being chased by a lunatic arctic fox, bent on killing her to get revenge on her grandfather; General Frost.

Kia stopped sliding on her belly when she thought she had made a good distance between herself and Dakota, she panted a bit, catching her breath. She needed time to think.

Dakota killed her parents, he wanted revenge on General Frost for some reason, he escaped from prison, and he wanted to kill her, that was pretty much all she got.

"But why?" Kia asked out loud(talking out loud always helped her think) "Why does he want revenge? What did Frost ever do to him? Did he cut off the guy's arm?" Kia asked out loud.

"Good question." A voice said from behind and Kia turned around to see Dakota standing a few feet away from her. "But my arm isn't the reason I want revenge." He explained and to prove his point, he flexed his robot muscles.

Kia looked at him. "Well, why do you want revenge?" Wasn't killing my parents enough?" She asked.

Dakota glared up into the skies before looking back at Kia, his eyes full of hatred. "Why? WHY!?" He yelled, loosing his temper. "Because Frost took away everything I ever loved!" He yelled. "Oh, everybody loves Frost, he's such a great general! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Dakota said insanely, completely loosing it.

"Oh but he has." He said and giggled evilly. "Frost's done a very bad thing, a very bad thing indeed!" Dakota said and Kia looked at him, confused. "He acts so big and tough, he's such a good guy! Would everyone still think that if they knew? If they knew that Frost killed innocent lives?" Dakota asked, loosing it again.

Kia looked even more confused. "Wait, hold on, General Frost would never take an innocent life." She said, correcting the fox's mistake.

Dakota looked Kia dead in the eyes. "But he has, he killed EVERYONE! I cared about, EVERYONE! I loved, and now, I intend to do the same." He said and lunged at Kia, forgetting all mannerism and just ruthlessly attacking her.

**CnC**

Private looked around, he had ran for it like Skipper ordered him to, but know it seems he was all alone, he couldn't see any of his teammates, he wasn't even one hundred percent sure where he was.

It looked like the Central Park, but he couldn't quite tell where it was.

Suddenly, he heard someone call his name, and looked around, soon spotting Skipper and Rico.

"Skippah!" Private said in relief and waddled over to the commando penguin. "Where's everybody else?" He asked, looking behind the two, hoping to see the others.

Skipper shook his head. "Don't know, I just barely ran into Rico here." He said and gestured over to Rico.

Suddenly, a squirrel dropped out of the tree, and Private looked to see if it was alright when he saw it was Nutmeg.

Nutmeg got up and brushed any dirt of herself before looking up at the three Penguins and smiling. "It's good to see someone I know!" She said happily.

Skipper looked down at the red squirrel. "Where's Ty? Kia? Kowalski?" He asked and the squirrel shrugged.

"I was hoping you would know." Nutmeg answered honestly.

Just than, Kowalski and Ty ran up to them.

Ty looked around. "Well, it looks like we've regrouped." She said, looking at all the animals.

Rico shook his head. "No we aven't." He said and everyone looked at him. "Where's Ia?" He asked and then everyone realized Kia was missing from the group.

Just then they heard a scream coming from a little ways off, and Ty turned in the direction of the scream. "Over there." She said and the group took off again.

**CnC**

While Dakota had been busy trying to attack Kia, the said penguin had been working on a way to get his robotic arm off, so there they were.

Kia had grabbed a shard of glass off the ground and was waving it threateningly at the arctic fox.

Dakota growled and jumped at her.

Kia closed her eyes and slashed the glass, cutting the robotic arm right off.

It landed on the ground and both animals looked at it.

Dakota growled and turned to Kia. "Even without my arm, I can still kill you." He said and Kia got in a defensive position.

Dakota was about to attack, when Ty and Nutmeg landed on both sides of Kia, and soon the Penguins landed behind him, completely surrounding him.

"Give it up Dakota, you know you can't fight all of us at once without that arm of yours." Skipper said and Dakota had to admit, it seemed he was beat.

But admitting something like that is not something Dakota did, he grabbed his metal arm and flipped above Private and Skipper, landing on the other side of him, taking off into the shadows once more.

Everybody watched him go, and after a minute of silence, Private looked up at the taller animals.

"Do you think he will come back?" He asked.

Kia nodded without taking her eyes off where the fox had ran. "Absolutely Private, he won't leave until he gets exactly what he wants, and that's me dead."

**Me: So, here is the end of part one! **

**Kia: Ooh, creepy bad guy! **

**Me: Yup, he's supposed to be creepy. Anyways, please remember to review. **

**Kia: And vote, always remember to vote on the poll we have on Misty's profile! **


	17. Frost's One Fear pt 2

**Me: I'm trying to get this three parter out fast so I can get back to the usual flow of the story. **

**Kia: Um, Misty, I don't think they were supposed to know this was a three parter.**

**Me: Oh haha, right. Well, now they know. **

**Kia: Hello readers, as you can see, Misty is a bit forgetful today, she even forgot to greet you.**

**Me: Sorry. **

**Kia: Anyways, we'll let you get to the chapter. **

**Me: Oh! I just remembered, we still need you to vote on the poll up on my profile, so remember to do that. Ooh! Also, in my stories they age like humans, so you know the story can now make sense when it says something like: 20 years ago.**

**Kia: Right, Now you can read the chapter**.

_Previously on: Cute 'N Cuddly _

_"I've waited 20 years to escape, and no one is stopping me now." _

_"Look out Frost, I'm coming for you." _

_"I uh, don't mean to interrupt your laughter, but who are you?" _

_"I am your worst nightmare." _

_"20 years ago, I was in-prisoned by that coward of a general, I thought I got rid of everything he loved back then, but apparently I missed one significant penguin." _

_"Y-you killed my parents?" _

_"I'm Frost's one Fear, and I'm not leaving until that penguin is dead!" _

_"My name is Dakota, and if you do not move in the next five seconds, I will not hesitate to end you." _

_"Step avay from de stupid King." _

_"You're strong, much stronger than my last opponent." _

_"At last, the almighty Kiandra Plunder shows herself." _

_"Er, thank you for saving me." _

_"It vouldn't have been very honorable of me to let you die." _

_"Why do you want revenge?" _

_"He killed EVERYONE I cared about and now I intend to do the same." _

_"Give it up Dakota, you know you can't fight all of us." _

_"Do you think he will come back?" _

_"He won't leave until he gets exactly what he wants, and that's me dead." _

**CnC**

Soon, they all went back to the penguin habitat, resting after what just happened.

Nika, who was still over at the lemur habitat, got up as soon as she saw the two teams returning, and instantly she began to make her way over there.

King Julian saw and ran over to her. "What about resting?" He asked, thinking Nika was gonna try and go fight that cat guy again.

Nika turned to Julian and gestured towards the returning animals. "Vey are back now, I need to go and talk vith them." She explained and carefully jumped out of the lemur habitat, leaving the lemur King behind.

Nika limped over to her team and smiled at them, but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw the bite marks on Kia. "Are you alvight soldier?" She asked, and helped Kia stand up from where she was sitting.

Kia nodded and looked down at the bite marks. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said and then remembered Nika's fight with the lunatic. "What about you? It seemed you had quite the beating there." She said.

Nika shrugged. "Ive had better days." She said simply and turned to Ty and Nutmeg. "And you two? Did you get hurt?" She asked, concern in her voice. Nika always put her team first, it mattered more to her that her team was alright then her own needs.

Ty and Nutmeg nodded.

"Yeah, we didn't even fight." Ty said simply.

Right then, the Penguins waddled over to team Watermelon.

Skipper nodded to Nika. "Good to see you're alive soldier." He said.

Nika nodded back. "It vwill take more than a raving lunatic to kill me." She replied and gave the Penguins a half smile.

Skipper smiled back before continuing. "We still have Dakota running loose, and that can't be good, but at the moment, we have more pressing matters to deal with." He started and a Nutmeg looked at him curiously.

"Like what?" She asked, wondering what it could be.

Skipper paused before answering. "Like who's going to tell General Frost."

**CnC**

The very next morning, General Frost had arrived, no one was quite sure how he got here so fast.

He entered the penguin HQ, and was greeted by Skipper.

"General, we weren't expecting you here so soon." Skipper said, standing stiffly in front of the slightly taller penguin.

Frost looked past Skipper. "Yeah, well when you tell me my long old nemesis has returned and attacked my granddaughter, I can get anywhere fast." He said, looking for Kia, but he couldn't see her. "Speaking of which, where is Kia?" He asked, looking at Skipper.

Skipper moved out of the way and started walking with the general. "In the lab, it's this wa-" He started but the General had already started waddling away in the direction Skipper pointed at.

General Frost quickly run into the lab. "Kia." He called as he entered and stopped when he saw Kia casually playing around with a chemistry set.

Kia looked up from her work and smiled at her grandfather. "General Frost, you got here fast." She stated.

The old penguin looked at the chemistry set. "What are you doing?" He asked finally.

Kia looked down at her work and then back at the general. "Oh, this?" She asked and he nodded. "Chemistry relaxes me." She explained and put the test tubes down.

General Frost nodded slowly, before returning to his previous worry. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, waddling over to Kia.

Kia looked at the general. "I'm fine-" she said but the penguin was already talking.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you! What was I thinking, you can't protect yourself! That's it, you're coming back to Antartica with me, that way he will never get to you." He ranted and Kia was offended by his remark of her not being able to protect herself.

Kia watched as the general paced, she knew she paced when she was worried, now she knew where she got it from. "Grandpa, stop pacing, I'm fine." She said the general stopped pacing. "Dakota didn't hurt me, he just threatened my life, and he isn't the first to do that, so it's no big deal." She said.

Frost flinched. "No big deal?! Of course it's a big deal! He could have killed you! He will stop at nothing until you're dead! Don't you realize you are the last person I have? Don't try and deny it, because your siblings cut ties with me a long time ago." He lectured.

Kia stopped him there. "Speaking of me being the last and all that, Dakota said something similar before I cut off his robot arm." She said and the general stopped to look at her. "He said, that you killed everyone he loved, innocent lives that did nothing wrong, that isn't true, is it?" She asked, looking her grandfather in the eyes.

General Frost sighed and looked down. "I never meant too, t-they didn't move, they weren't supposed to die." He said and knew Kia would want the whole story.

"You might as well fetch your teams, they should hear this too."

**CnC**

While Kia was gathering both her teams, the other lemurs were just returning, each carrying bags of candy they had got for King Julian.

"King Julian, we're back." Maurice called as they all put their bangs down on the bamboo counters.

Right then, Julian jumped down in front of them, surprisingly happy. "Maurice! Steve! Tip! Tina!" He paused and looked down at Mort, who looked back up at him with big eyes. "Ugh, fine, Mort too." He said.

Tip figured this was going to be another one of his royal announcements, so she didn't bother getting too excited, instead she reached for a pear and began eating it.

"I have found da girl of my dreams!" King Julian exclaimed and Tip chocked on her pear, breaking into a fit of coughing, that was not the news she was expecting.

Tina patted on her sister's back until she stopped coughing. "Are you okay sis?" She asked and Tip forced a smile and nodded.

Maurice looked up at the lemur King. "You did? Who is it this time?" He asked, raising an eye at King Julian.

Julian, who was as dramatic as ever, breathed in. "Her name, is Nika." He said and Tip broke into another fit of coughing.

Maurice looked at the ring tailed lemur. "You mean the crazy lemur who works with Kia?" He asked and Julian nodded.

Once Tip finally stopped coughing, she looked up at the king. "Her? Why her?" She asked, completely shocked.

Tina wacked her sister on the head. "Tip! We don't question the king!" She scolded.

**CnC**

Frost waited until everyone was sitting down. "Once this gets out, I'm never going to live this down." He grumbled, but he knew it was time everyone else knew as well.

"You all know at least three things about me." He started, his flippers behind his back as he looked at the eight animals. "One; I'm the general of the P.I.O" He started with the most obvious one. "Two; I'm Kia's grandfather." He said and pointed at Kia before continuing. "And three; I'm really old."

Private looked up from where he sat, he tilted his head slightly. "How old are you sir?" He asked.

Skipper looked at Private. "Private! You shouldn't ask that!" He scolded the young penguin.

The general chuckled softly under his breath, it was nice to know he still had some respect here. "I'm 80." He answered the private's question and everyone but Kia looked surprised.

"80? You don't look that old." Nutmeg said, completely shocked that the general was so old.

The general gave her a small smile. "Yeah, well I don't feel that old either, but I am." He said and continued on. "Now, you eight are about to learn something else about me, something I would rather not share." He started.

Nika looked at him, confused. "Ven why share it?" She asked.

Frost looked at the lemur. "Because it's time everyone knew." He explained, silencing the lemur. "Long ago, back when I was even younger than the eight of you, I did something wrong, and I've lived my entire life making up for it." He stated and looked away.

"It all started back in Antartica, 62 years ago..."

_(Yes, it is flashback time)_

It was year:1953.

The P.I.O training facility, which would later be known as the Penguin Academy, was far different, it at the time was a much simpler version, however to those outside it looked just like a rather large igloo.

Inside was a few large rooms, separated by different area for different training, but today everything was quiet, all rooms silent, all expect one.

Inside the main room were many of chairs, all lined up by row after row, all facing one large stage. The seats were all taken by penguins of all shapes and size, all listening to one certain penguin, who stood on the stage confidently, he seemed old and his eyes looked constantly tired.

His name was General Thomas Vince, founder of the P.I.O.

"I'd like to congratulate you all on your accomplishment, you have all passed your final test, and are now a fully recognized member of the P.I.O, you have all received your first missions, and should be leaving here in a few days. But for now, it's time to celebrate!" The tall emperor penguin called and the group cheered.

The General smiled at the collective group of young men, he knew they would excel at their jobs, all of them. The only one he was worried about was Private Frost,

His eyes diverted to the one somewhat short penguin with unusually long feathers on his head, that poofed out just enough to give him a handsome spritely look. He was talking to his colleagues, and the general assumed to was about their first missions.

Vince heard footsteps coming up from behind him, but he did nothing to avert his attention too the new penguin.

"Are you still worried about Frost?" Said a voice as a short rockhopper penguin stopped to stand next to the general.

Vince glanced down at the penguin. "He lacks restraint, he's rash and quick to jump to conclusions." The general said simply.

The newcomer sighed. "Do you think I don't know that Tom? You might have been the one that taught him, but I had to deal with him whenever he got in trouble, and that happened a lot." The penguin said and the general stayed quiet. "Tom, the penguin war is over, you started this organization for peace, Frost has a sense of dignity and honor, just like you. He'll do fine, just you watch."

_**Frost**_

Frost laughed along with his friends as one of them ruffled the strange long feathers on his head.

"We made it Keithy ol' boy." One of them said happily. "We finally are part of the P.I.O" he said, he was short and had a flat head.

Keith nodded. "That's right Barnes, but now that we're real agents, you're going to have to stop ruffling my feathers, I'm not a kid anymore." He said and gave the flat headed penguin a friendly shove.

Another one, who had been silent for most of the time, gave the two a big grin as he spotted a certain female penguin enter the igloo. "Hey Frost, your girl's here." He said, he was taller than the others.

Keith quickly turned around and grinned at the sight of a female penguin.

Barnes groaned. "Frost! You weren't supposed to bring any dames here! This is a boys only party!" He complained.

"Grow up Barnes, we aren't ten anymore." Frost said and gave his friend another friendly shove.

The female seemed a bit lost in the midst of all the celebrating agents, but as soon as she spotted Frost and his friends, she grinned and waved to them before running over, tripping a few times.

"Hi!" The girl said as she finally reached the three.

Keith smiled goofily at her, and the tall one nudged him in the side playfully. Barnes grinned and took her flipper, kissing it. "Kiana Sallen! You are looking astonishingly beauty today." He said.

Kiana smiled and pulled her flipper away. "Barnes, it's always a pleasure." She said politely, but anyone could tell the group had known each other for quite some time now.

Kiana Sallen was a beauty of a penguin, she had a hourglass type figure, and her eyes were an incredible sapphire, she had long eyelashes and more black than white, making it look as though she was wearing a black lab coat of some sorts.

She turned to Frost and smiled at him. "Congratulations private Frost." She said happily and Keith grinned at her.

"I have been congratulated so many times today, but coming from you, it means the world to me." He said and Kiana blushed slightly.

"Frost!" Yelled a voice a few feet away, and the foursome turned to see General Vince looking at them. He walked over and bowed his head to the girl. "Men, lady, it's a pleasure as always." He said and turned to Kiana. "Miss Sullen, would you mind if I borrowed Frost for a moment or two? I have some stuff I would like to go over about his first mission." He explained.

Kiana smiled. "Of course, borrow away sir." She said and Vince lead Frost away.

Barnes grinned at Kiana. "It appears your date is gone, miss Kiana, I guess I'll just have to go with you now." He said jokingly.

Kiana looked at him with fake disgust. "Please Barnes, I'm not _that_ desperate for a date."

_**Frost**_

Vince sat down in his office, and Frost quickly followed, sitting on that other end of the desk.

"I take it you know your mission Frost?" Vince asked the shorter bird.

Keith nodded. "Find the fox, bring him in." He said simply, going over what he thought of his mission.

Vince sighed and rubbed his forehead. "There is more than that to this mission, Frost." He said tiredly. "I am sending you across the world to the arctic to take out one of the most dangerous arctic foxes out there." He started. "Do not take this mission lightly." He ordered.

Keith nodded. "I know, this guy, what was his name, Dakota? Yeah Dakota. He's dangerous, be careful, got it chief." He said and glanced at the door. "Can I go now?" He asked and with a sigh, the general nodded.

Frost thanked him before leaving quickly, leaving the old and tired general alone in his office.

"Let's hope you don't mess this up Frost."

_**Frost**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, a young arctic fox was having his own sort of celebration.

His fur was snowy white, and although he had a small cut on his ear, he was still quite handsome, he was with another arctic fox, this one was a delicate little female, who was giggling at the over excited male.

"Really? Are you sure?" The male asked, hugging the girl.

The girl nodded. "Yes Dakota, you are going to be a father." She said, only exciting the fox more.

"Oh, I am so happy for us Leilani! You will make a wonderful mother!" Dakota said happily and hugged her, his eyes full of happiness. Just then, a ringing came from inside their cave. "Apologies love, but I have to get that, it's work." Dakota said and pulled away from the hug.

Leilani sighed. "Don't take long sweetie!" She called after her mate.

Dakota entered the cave and walked over to the only source of technology they had, a phone. He picked it up and answered. "Yes?" He asked.

"Yo Dakota, this is Ned." Said the voice on the phone.

Dakota instantly knew this was bad news if Ned was calling. "What is it Ned?" He growled, suddenly irritated at the phone for interrupting his celebration. "This better not be anything bad, I don't want anything to ruin my 20th birthday, and so far it's been perfect, Leilani is having pups! I'm going to be a father." He said, suddenly happy again.

"I'm happy for you Kota, I really am, but I'm 'fraid I only got bad news." Ned said and paused. "The P.I.O is onto you, they sending someone to take you in and stuff, you should be careful." Ned warned.

Dakota gave an exasperated sigh. "I can handle anything those good for nothing penguins send at me! Even another stupid bird, you wanna know what happened to the last one they sent after me? I ate him." He said and heard a call come from Leilani. "Listen Ned, I have to go, but thanks for the warning." He said and hung up, going back outside.

_**Frost**_

The plane landed and Keith eagerly got out, he hated flying, it took too long and he wasn't overly fond of heights. Penguins weren't meant to fly, and that was that, by golly if he ever say a penguin fly he'd eat his hat(if he had a hat) it just wasn't natural.

He already had the location of this dangerous fox, all he had to do was capture him. "Should be easy enough." Keith said out loud, after all, all he had to do was sneak up on the guy, gag him with the sleeping gas rag, tie him up and bring him back.

He had exactly two days to accomplish this, or else the plane would leave without him and wouldn't come back until a week had passed, the plane was needed back at the base so Frost was on a time limit.

Keith turned around to the pilot, who was waiting just outside the plane. "Crazy right? We're on top of the world." He said, trying to make a joke, the pilot did not seem amused. "You have no sense of humor." He said bluntly.

The pilot raised his eye at the private. "Just finish this mission of yours." He said before entering the plane again.

Keith shifted a bit. "Alright mister no humor." He muttered before sliding off into the snowy abyss.

_**Frost**_

Keith pulled out his map. "Well, let's see...according to this map, I should be here." He said and looked up from the map, sure enough there was a small cave in front of him. "Alright, now I just have to go over my battle plan-Keith? Battle plan, really? This isn't going to be a fight, it's an in and out mission!" He talked to himself.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, then I need to go over my strategic plan." He corrected himself, and felt better. "Walking in and winging it would work." He said out loud, and with that in mind, he put the map away and waddled into the darkness of the cave.

Meanwhile just inside the cave, Dakota was staring at the wall, how had the P.I.O caught up with him? He had been so careful his last mission, it just didn't make sense. That's when it hit him. There must be a spy in their mists. (By 'their' he means the gang he is in)

Just as he figured it out, he heard a twig snapped and turned his head around to see a young penguin, who looked just as surprised as he was. Dakota looked at the penguin._ 'So this is the P.I.O agent? Doesn't look very threatening_.' He thought.

Frost looked at the fox, he looked more fluffy than scary. _'So this is the dangerous fox General Vince warned me about? Doesn't seem very dangerous_.' He thought but instantly got in a defensive position. "I'm going to assume you're Dakota." He said and the fox took a step to him. "I'm bringing you in."

Dakota laughed. "You? You look like you just barely grew into your adult feathers, how old are you? Twelve?" He asked, amused by the penguin. "And what is with those feathers?" He asked, referring to the long feathers on his head.

Frost glared at him. "First, I'm 18." He stated proudly. "Second, these feathers are genetic, it's not like I can do anything about them." He said and then stood a bit more confidently. "Third, I'm taking you down Dakota!" He said.

Dakota sighed boredly. "If you wish." He said and then out of nowhere, he leapt at the penguin,

The two tumbled out of the cave, and Frost pushed him away, standing up and glaring at the fox. "I will bring you to justice!" He yelled and kicked the fox.

Dakota grinned. "We'll see." He said and chased the penguin.

_**Frost**_

Dakota chased Frost back into the cave, Keith was still trying to get the upper hand, and was failing horribly.

Keith scrambled up against the wall and looked second for anything he could use, and he soon spotted a large mirror. "Seven years of bad luck or certain death?" He asked himself, and paused for a moment, before tilting his head. "Bad luck it is." He said and flipped over to the mirror.

Dakota turned around to face Frost, as he stood next to the mirror.

With one big shove, the mirror fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces, Keith quickly removed the frame and picked up as many shards of glass as he could.

He threw one at Dakota, who just barely avoided it. "Huh, clever." Dakota said and soon he was dodging many shards of broken glass.

He was doing pretty good too, until a large and rather sharp one struck his side, creating a long cut running along his side. Dakota yelped in pain and fell to the ground, holding his side, trying to find the glass.

Frost smirked and got up, still holding a lot of glass shards as he waddled over to stand triumphantly in front of the fox. "Looks like yo-" Frost started but was cut off by a new voice, and this one sounded feminine.

"Sweetie, what was that! It sounded like glass shattering, followed by you yelling in pain." Leilani said as she walked out of one of the tunnels to see Frost and Dakota. "Dakota, what is going on?" She asked.

Dakota saw that Frost was distracted, and used this time to pull the glass out of him and stab Frost in the foot, making him collapse, he then kicked Frost and the penguin flew a few feet.

Keith stood back up and glared at the fox, both of them completely ignoring the confused female. "Low move Dakota." Keith said darkly and grabbed the sharpest share of glass, he aimed and threw it.

Just as the glass left his flippers, Leilani(who was completely oblivious to the glass) growled in anger and stood in the pathway of the glass, glaring at Dakota, her paws on her hips as she looked in his direction. "How dare you ignore me! What is going on?" She asked.

Both Dakota's and Keith's eyes widened when they saw that Leilani was right in the crossfire, and at the same time they both shouted; "Get out of the way!"

Leilani turned around just in time to see the sharp shard of glass pierce into her skin. It hit her right threw her chest and came out her back. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Leilani!" Dakota yelled and ran to her, picking her up and holding her in his arms. "Leilani, you're okay, you're okay." He said, trying to convince himself that.

Keith stood where he was in horror. His first mission, and he hurt a civilian. He stood there, completely shocked for a good while, Dakota's file never said anything about a 'Leilani' it said nothing about another fox.

Dakota held his dying mate's body in his arms. "It isn't that bad." He tried to convince himself.

Frost glanced at the glass and flinched, though he was no doctor, he knew some stuff. "She won't make it." He whispered as he realized exactly what he had done.

Dakota's eyes were filled with tears as he hugged his mate. She was still alive, but barely.

Keith wasn't sure what to do, the image of the girl's almost lifeless body haunted his mind. "I-I am so sorry-" he started but Dakota cut him off.

"Your! You did this! You You murdered my precious, innocent, perfect Leilani! It was all you!" Dakota yelled angrily and Frost took a step back. "GET OUT! Leave and never come back!" He yelled and Keith flinched before running out.

Keith ran and ran as fast as he could, and he finally stopped a little ways off from the plane, thoughts raising threw his head, guilt tugging at his heart. "What have I done?"

_**Frost**_

Hours passed, and soon Leilani gave her final breath, never to live again.

Dakota shook his head. "No." He whispered and just sat there, crying into her beautiful bloodstained coat.

It all happened so fast, and Dakota just couldn't believe it. How could his precious Leilani be dead?

Suddenly, Dakota lifted his head, hatred flashed in his eyes. He knew exactly how she died, that no good stupid penguin took the very last thing he loved from him, that penguin, ruined everything.

Something in him snapped that day, with the love of his life now gone, only one thought plagued his mind. Only one thing kept him going, and only one thing drove him insane.

To get revenge on Frost, to make him loose everything he ever cared about, just like he did. To kill every last person Frost cared about, he didn't care how long it would take, but he would ruin Frost, and make him live while everyone around him died.

He would finally understand the pain Dakota felt that night, the night Leilani died. Now, he only has one thing on his mind.

Revenge.

_**Frost**_

_(End flashback) _

General Frost ended the story, and waited for their responses, he wanted to know how they would deal with what he just told them.

Kia looked the most shocked. "Are you telling me that Dakota wants revenge for something that happened 62 years ago? That long? It was an accident, you didn't mean to kill her, and you deserve redemption." She said.

General Frost looked at Kia knowingly, he knew she would understand, after all she has been in situations like this before.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, a little ways off, a maniac fox was planning his revenge.

Dakota glared off at the wall, thinking of revenge. He had been foolish last time, he wasn't prepared for what they might bring, but this time he was, this time he knew exactly what he had to do to kill Kia.

**Me: That's it for this chapter. **

**Kia: Please review, and also vote, voting is very very important! **

**Me: Bye Readers! **


	18. Frost's One Fear pt 3

**Me: Welcome back readers. **

**Kia: This is the last chapter of the three parter, after this we will be getting back to our usual flow of the story. **

**Me: However, we will be taking a break from CnC and Riddles, to work on a Valentine's Day special. **

**Kia: Onto the chapter! **

_Previously on: Cute 'N Cuddly_

_"20 years ago, I was in-prisoned by that coward of a general, I thought I got rid of everything he loved back then, but apparently I missed one significant penguin." _

_"Y-you killed my parents?" _

_"I'm Frost's one fear, and I'm not leaving until that penguin is dead!"_

_"He killed EVERYONE I cared about and now I intend to do the same." _

_"General, we weren't expecting you here so soon." _

_"When you tell me my long old nemesis has returned and attacked my granddaughter, I can get anywhere fast." _

_"He said, that you killed everyone he loved, innocent lives that did nothing wrong, that isn't true, is it?" _

_"I never meant too, t-they didn't move, they weren't supposed to die." _

_"You all know at least three things about me. One; I'm the general of the P.I.O. Two; I'm Kia's grandfather, and three; I'm really old."_

_"How old are you sir?"_

_"I'm 80."_

_"Are you telling me that Dakota wants revenge for something that happened 62 years ago? That long? It was an accident, you didn't mean to kill her, and you deserve redemption." _

**CnC**

Penguin, revenge, lost everything, Frost, Frost's family, Plunder, Kiandra, Kiandra Plunder, death, kill, pain, revenge, Leilani, revenge for Leilani...

You have just visited Dakota's mind, his thought process, and his insanity.

Dakota glared off into the distance, looking at nothing in particular, he was thinking, thinking of a way to make Frost suffer like he did, and for that to happen, he had to kill that little granddaughter of his. Dakota had done his research, it had taken time, but he had done it, he had found Frost's weakness, and now it was time to exploit it.

Frost almost made this too easy, getting attached to so many things, Kiana, Kendra, Kade, Barnes, and now that Kia. It was like Frost wanted Dakota too kill her, perhaps if Frost had closed himself off like that other general, General Cloud, he would have had a harder time getting revenge.

Of course, this constant battle for revenge had cost Dakota as well, he had lost his arm from the time he slaughtered Kiana, then over time he gained more and more scars, he didn't look anything like he had before this whole thing had started.

Not to mention he was old, he was nearing the age of 82, it was incredible that he was still so capable, but then again, he had 20 years of nothing but training with all of his free time in his cell, he had done nothing but training, he was one of the most fit elders ever. Which made it much easier to kill.

The only problem that Dakota could see, was that Kia was always surrounded my those other animals, the four other penguins, that strong lemur, a squirrel, and a cat. How was he going to get her away from them?

Dakota suddenly lifted his head up and his eyes brightened, perhaps he didn't have to get Plunder alone, perhaps he just needed a different tactic, and he had one.

And it was foolproof.

**CnC**

Kia, and Nika were out on recon, making sure the zoo was safe from the insane Fox's lurking eyes. They had all simultaneously agreed that the Central Park Zoo was the best place to stay until the whole 'Dakota' thing rolled over.

Plus, General Frost insisted.

"Hey Nika?" Kia asked as they stopped walking by the Koala habitat.

Nika glanced at Kia. "Da?" She asked, wondering what was on the penguin's mind.

Kia looked at her. "Why were you fighting Dakota?" She asked, Kia had been wondering that for quite some time now, after all Nika usually would have gone and got backup before attacking anyone.

Nika had been wondering that herself, after all Julian could have gotten away, and all she had to really do was get his attention and bring Dakota over where everyone was, it was simple really. Nika thought it over for a minute, before decided.

"Vwell, he vas going to kill Julian, and I can not condemn anyone getting killed when I could have done someting to stop it." Nika explained as the two began walking again.

Kia nodded in understanding, that made sense, after all if Nika had waited much longer, then Julian might have been dead, and even though he was a royal pain, and Kia found him to be quite annoying, he was still a person.

It was silent again, both lost in their own thoughts, Nika was recreating the fight in her head, seeing what she could have done better. However, Kia was thinking about something else, for instance, she was wondering how far Dakota would go to kill her.

Finally, the silence was broken again. "Nika, if Dakota will stop at nothing until I'm dead, than am I going to die by his paws? Because, I don't really want too die yet, I have plans for my future, and I can't fit everything in before he kills me, I'll have this entire bucket-list of unaccomplished things I wanted to do, and you know how I hate those-" Kia was cut off from her rant by Nika.

Nika turned to Kia. "You are not going to die, you vwill be able to check everything off your bucket-list, so stop vorrying about it." She reassured before turning back around and jumping up onto the zoo wall.

Kia sighed, she knew Nika was trying to help, but if General Frost was afraid of this guy, then it was hard not too be. Kia had gone her entire life believing that her grandfather wasn't afraid of anything, and knowing that always gave her courage, but here she was, being threatened by someone Frost was afraid of, and in an instance, all that courage was gone.

**CnC**

Meanwhile, over at the lemur habitat, Tip still hadn't gotten over what Julian had said, he liked Nika? Why her? She was scary, and mean, not to mention she was hardly here, and she thought very little of them, what could Julian possibly see in her?

Tip sighed and sat down in the shade of one of the trees in the habitat, she looked down at the grass and began plucking it, making a little grass nest beside her.

Her ringed tail brushed past the grass, waving back and forth slightly, Tip didn't even notice as her sister approached.

"Tippy!" Tina said happily and jumped over to her, her brown eyes gleaming with happiness like always, Tina was always happy, Tip sometimes thought it was annoying because Tina couldn't seem to find any wrong in the world, and that was a talent Tip didn't have.

Tip smiled slightly at her half sister. "Hi Tina." She greeted the brown and gray lemur as she sat down next to her sister.

Tina grinned and looked at the little grass nest her sister was making. "Whatcha doin?" She asked, trying to get a better look at Tip's grass creation.

Tip shrugged. "Oh, just thinking." She replied and Tina could tell something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay? You seem sad." Tina said, and Tip wondered if it was that obvious.

Tip looked her sister in the eyes, Tina had a tendency to sense whenever either of her siblings was upset, it was nice at times, and at others, annoying. "I'm just thinking about what King Julian said earlier, about liking that one lemur." She told her.

Tina nodded and laid down, looking up at the slightly cloudy sky. "I think they would make a cute couple, King Julian could even out Nika's scariness with his playfulness." She said and Tip grumbled a bit. "But why would that bother you?" Tina asked, glancing up at the sitting lemur.

Tip looked away, debating if she should tell her sister or not. She finally decided it was a good idea, and looked back at her sister. "Well, I think I might like King Julian." She said quietly, and with a loud gasp, Tins jumped up and shook her sister.

"You like King Julian?" Tina asked, very loudly and Tip had to quiet her down.

"Yes, but could you be a bit more quiet about it?" Tip asked and Tina closed her mouth. "Thank you." Tip said before continuing. "What do you think I should do?" She asked.

Tina sat back down. "I don't think you two would make a good couple." She said flatly and Tip looked at her, surprised.

"Why not?"

Tina shrugged. "King Julian needs someone with a firm hand, who will tell him no and he will listen. Tip, no offense to you, but you don't have a firm hand, you are an omega, you don't like confrontation, and you avoid a fight at all costs, it just wouldn't work." She explained simply.

Tip looked at her. "How on earth do you know words like 'omega' and 'confrontation?' Because before we got transferred here, you hardly knew what the word 'fight' meant." Tip said, it wasn't that Tina was stupid, she was just too innocent to know those words.

Tina shrugged again. "Kia." She replied simply.

Tip nodded, that made sense, Tina would hang out with Kia a bit, Tip didn't get it, she always thought Kia was a grumpy, smart, stick in the mud, but Tina thought of her as a friend.

**CnC**

Nika and Kia jumped across the wall and landed in Central Park.

Kia looked around at all the grass and trees. "Nika, why are we here?" She asked, wondering why Nika decided to stop by the park.

Nika glanced at the bow wearing penguin before walking towards a tree. "Vhere do you think he ran off too, Kia?" She asked, as if it was obvious before she leapt into a tree and disappeared from sight.

Kia sighed. "That's fine, just leave the bird who can't fly down on the ground, all alone when someone is trying to kill her, that's fine." She said sarcastically before she began to waddle into the park, she was still confused though, were they looking for Dakota? She thought they were just on recon.

Right then, a group of clouds moved in front of the sun, making everything go dark, of course Kia didn't think much of it, after all, clouds moved all the time, it was completely natural.

Kia continued to walk on, but she froze when she heard a twig snap behind her, Kia quickly turned around, only to see the grass, there wasn't anyone there. Kia breathed out. "I think this whole thing has just made you antsy." She told herself and turned back around.

Right as she turned back around, she was right in front of Dakota, she gasped and her eyes widened in fear.

Dakota grinned creepily. "Plunder, I believe we have some unfinished business?" He asked and Kia began to back up. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He said and Kia looked surprised.

"Y-you're not?" She asked.

Dakota shook his head and chuckled evilly. "Not yet." He said and causally walked around Kia, circling her. "No, you see, I'm not going to make the same mistake I made last time, not when your little friends are just a few feet away, it would be foolish of my to try and kill you now." He explained.

Kia relaxed ever so slightly.

"No, I'm going to kill you tonight, when you willingly come to me." He said calmly.

Kia glared at him. "Why would I ever do that?" She asked.

Dakota grinned. "Because if you don't, I will personally kill each of your friends, one at a time, starting with that Russian lemur." He said and Kia's glare increased. "I'll be in that old warehouse on the other side of the park. Just think about it, I either kill you and leave everyone you care about alone, or I kill everyone else, your choice." He said.

Kia was about to speak, when she heard Nika calling for her, and she turned her head to try and spot the lemur, once she turned back around, Dakota was gone and the clouds moved away from the sun, letting the light shine through.

Nika landed right next to Kia. "Kia, I've been calling you for a good five minutes now, vut were you doing?" She asked, looking at the penguin who seemed to be out of it again. "Kia." She said again, trying to get the penguin's attention.

Kia snapped out of it and turned to look at the lemur. "Yes?" She asked.

"Vut were you doing?" Nika asked again and Kia looked away.

Kia looked at the place Dakota had just stood. "Just going over my options."

**CnC**

Soon night came, and the Penguins were about to turn in.

They were just finishing a game of cards with the general, who to Skipper's dislike, won the game. Frost was quite good at cards.

Skipper stood up and soon so did everyone else. "Lights out in ten soldiers." He told them before waddling over to talk to the General.

Private waddled over to the TV, with any luck he would be able to finish the last episode of Lunacorns before lights out.

Kowalski decided to finish cleaning up in the lab.

Rico waddled over to Kia, she seemed to be lost in thought, she had been doing that a lot today, ever since she got back from recon with Nika, and Rico wondered what she was thinking about. "Ia." He called, trying to get her to pay attention.

Kia snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Rico. "Hi Rico, is the card game over?" She asked and Rico nodded before sitting down beside the female penguin.

"Oo Ok?" Rico asked, wondering if something was bothering her, well there was a deranged lunatic trying to kill her, so that might be it.

Kia shrugged. "I don't know Rico, everything is just so confusing." She started, it was easy to talk to Rico, Kia was able to tell Rico things she could never tell anyone else. "Recently I was faced with a decision to make, and I'm horrible at making decisions." Kia explained.

Rico looked at her and nodded in agreement, Kia couldn't even decide what flavor of icecream to get, much less anything important.

"I just don't know what to do, I don't like the first option very much, since it affects me in a... Troublesome way, but I absolutely hate the second option, since it affects more than just me." Kia explained, and sighed. "I've been trying to come up with a third option that I'll actually like." She told him and leaned back on the wall.

Rico listen to what she had to say, it seemed Kia was struggling with something, but didn't want to share what, and he could respect that. "Sometimes oo can't make everyone 'appy." Rico said, trying to give the female some advice.

Kia stopped for a moment, and thought about what Rico just told her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. "Thanks Rico, I think you just helped me make my decision." She said and Rico smiled, happy he could've helped.

Kia knew what she had to do now, she just didn't like it.

**CnC**

Later, once it was hours after lights out, Kia opened her eyes, she hadn't got a wink of sleep, but for what she was about to do, it didn't really matter.

She carefully and quietly climbed out of her bunk and looked around the silent base, pain tugged at her heart, this was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. Kia carefully made her way to the ladder, she debated writing a letter but decided against it, she had already done something like that before, and it was too hard.

Kia sighed and held onto the ladder with one of her flippers, she cast the Penguins a sad look, then she looked over to the hammock General Frost was sleeping in, he would never forgive her for this, but hopefully one day, he would understand.

Finally her eyes landed on a broom that stood in the corner of the room. With a tilt of her head, Kia let go of the ladder and waddled over to the broom, it was the same one she used against the Rat Master awhile ago.

Kia grabbed it and studied it for a moment before decided to bring it with her.

Holding the broom, she waddled back over to the ladder and climbed up, closing the entrance behind her. Kia looked up at the twinkling stars, they were so beautiful, the stars always gave Kia hope, the endless possibilities that were up there.

She sighed and looked away, hope was something she had already lost, and she wasn't getting it back.

This night would end with a death.

**CnC**

Dakota was playing around with his robotic hand when he heard a noise from behind him, he turned around to see Kia and a smile creeped onto his face. "Plunder, I was just beginning to think you wouldn't come." He said, greeting the penguin.

Kia looked at him. "You don't have to do this." She told him and the fox scoffed.

Dakota glared at her, his long gray coat bristled up. "Yes, I do. You wouldn't understand." He said.

Kia shook her head. "That's where you're wrong, I do understand." Kia told him, and Dakota looked at her curiously. "Believe me, I do." She started, and took a step closer to the crazy revenge driven fox.

She tightened her grip on the broom and looked around at the warehouse, it was completely empty other than the two of them, the walls for made out of wood and the ceiling was broken, letting you look up into the stars.

"I understand the need for revenge, I have had that need before, sometimes stronger than others." Kia started, and Dakota looked like he didn't believe her. "I once thought I lost my team, I believed for two years that my best friends, had been killed by an explosion that my old best friend planned, I blamed her for so long, I wanted revenge so bad, I wanted her dead." Kia said, and sudden bitterness crept into her voice.

Dakota looked at her, listening to her story.

Kia continued. "And I got close, I nearly killed her a few times, but then I realized that wasn't the way to go about it." Kia explained. "Killing her wouldn't take away the pain, it wouldn't bring my team back, all it would do is make me a monster." Kia said, emphasizing on monster. "Sometimes, you have to be the better man, sometimes you have to show the world that that isn't who you are, and that you are better than that." Kia said, her voice quiet.

"You don't have to kill me, you can choose to be the better man, it's never too late for redemption." Kia finished looking at the fox.

Dakota sighed and looked down, and Kia thought she might have hit a nerve, it seemed he was listening to her words. Then suddenly, he looked up, hatred scorching his eyes. "For me it is, I can't go back, not when I've come so far!" He yelled and pounced on her.

The two tumbled for a bit, before Kia hit him with the broom and made him fall. "It doesn't have to come to this, no one has to die!" Kia yelled back.

Dakota stood up and glared at the penguin. "Only one of us will come out here alive!" He growled.

Kia sighed and looked down, regret in her eyes. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She said quietly.

Dakota glared at her. "But it has, and now you will die!" He yelled and lunged at her again.

Kia quickly got out of the way and hit him with the broom with such force that it knocked him over.

Dakota glared. "You're fighting me with a broom? How pathetic." He said before leaping at her, biting into her shoulder.

Kia yelped and wacked him away. "I've tweaked it since its last battle." Kia said and pressed a button on the broom, making a whole bunch of spikes come out, and turning the straw part into a blowtorch.

Dakota looked at the broom and nodded to the left slightly. "Impressive." He said before returning to his glare. "But not impressive enough." He said darkly and turned his robot hand into a machine gun, shooting at Kia.

Kia cartwheeled out of the way of the bullets and spun her broom weapon quickly making it almost like a shield. However, one of the bullets hit Kia's flipper, making her drop the broom in pain.

The broom rolled away, and Dakota grinned, turning his gun back into a hand before walking up to Kia and punching her hard in the stomach.

Kia winced in pain, but stood up and glared at him, kicking him in the shin and making him bend down, she punched him back and Dakota stood back up.

"You just made me mad." He said and soon the two were fighting in hand to hand combat.

**CnC**

Kowalski tussled and turned in his bunk, muttering something under his breath, he was dreaming, but it wasn't one of those good dreams where he won a Nobel prize and married Kia. No this dream was dark, and sad.

Loud banging, yelling for help, a battle, a explosion, feathers going everywhere, death, screaming.

Kowalski awoke with a start, sweating from his dream, his horrible headache bringing dream. It took the scientist a minute to figure out where he was, and as soon as he realized he was safe in the underground base, he relaxed.

Then, a thought accrued to him, and he slowly climbed out of his bunk, and up to the top bunk, which is where Kia's was. He sighed in relief when he saw a blanket covering her. "Kia, are you awake?" He asked.

No response.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, I had this horrible dream where you decided to go fight Dakota by yourself, and you died." Kowalski said in a hushed whisper, trying not to wake anyone else up. "Luckily you wouldn't do something that stupid, right?" He asked.

Still no Response.

Kowalski looked at the sleeping body. "Kia?" He asked and gently prodded her, but what he felt wasn't soft penguin feathers, it was hard and cold.

Acting fast, all quietness forgotten, he tossed the blanket off to see a bowling pin instead of Kia.

He gasped, and the gasp was quickly followed by a scream, waking everyone else up.

Skipper groaned as he got up, he looked up to see Kowalski. "Kowalski! What's the matter with you soldier?!" He snapped as the others came to stand next to Skipper.

Kowalski seemed to be going in hysterics. "Kia! She's gone!" He shouted, and instantly Frost looked up, fully awake.

"What. Do. You. Mean. She's. Gone?" He asked, glaring up at the tall penguin, who had just climbed down.

Kowalski(still in hysterics) pointing up to Kia's bunk and Frost climbed up to see for himself.

"Where did she go?" He asked, mostly to himself.

Private, stifled a yawn and looked up as well. "Maybe she just went back to team Watermelon's HQ." He suggested.

Kowalski, who was holding the bowling pin, shoved it in Private's face. "If she went there than she wouldn't have put this in her bunk! Kia is also smart enough to wait until morning to leave the base." He stated.

General Frost climbed back down. "She would have to have been swayed to leave the base, but I don't see how, or why." He said and Rico's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Uh-oh" Rico said and everyone turned to look at him.

Kowalski glared at him. "Rico, what do you know?" He asked, his voice stiff.

Rico chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he said something in gibberish.

Kowalski gasped. "You did what?" He asked, completely shocked.

Frost looked at the team. "What did he do?" He asked.

"Rico gave Kia some advice, and he thinks that's the reason she left." Kowalski said.

Frost looked at Rico. "Why did she need advice?" He asked.

Rico shrugged. "I don't know, Ia said omething bout decision, an not eing appy." He said quickly.

Frost groaned. "Well where did she go?" He asked and thought about the recent events. "Great rainbow fish! Kia went to go fight Dakota!" He said in sudden realization.

_(Fun Fact: for the whole dream thing, I quite literally pulled names out of a hat, and fate decided Kowalski should have the dream, alright. Back to the story)_

**CnC**

Kia dodged another attack from her opponent, for an old man, he was ruthless.

Dakota growled, though Kia wasn't as good at actual fighting as that lemur girl, she was much better at dodging and improvising. He might have underestimated her.

"You fight just like Frost." Dakota spat, glaring at the scratched and bitten penguin.

Kia couldn't help but smile slightly, although Dakota was using that as an insult, she couldn't be prouder, but she couldn't let him know that. "Who do you think trained me?" She spat back.

Dakota growled and charged again, that seemed to be his style, charge right into battle.

Kia quickly jumped out of the way, making Dakota hit into the wall behind her. Looking around, Kia spotted her broom and slid for it.

She reached it just as Dakota was getting back up, and with a swift grab, she had it back in her flippers. Kia stood up and pointed the broom at Dakota. "Looks like it's time to clean up the mess." She tried but cringed. "No, sorry, that was bad, let me try again-I know I can do better than that!" Kia promised and tried to come up with a better catchphrase.

Dakota rolled his eyes in annoyance, couldn't she see this was war, not some sissy cat fight. He decided to ignore it and instead jumped at her, tackling her to the ground.

Kia wasn't expecting that, so she was quite easy to tackle. She struggled from the fox's surprisingly strong grim on her flippers.

Dakota grinned his creepy grin down at the penguin, who struggled from his grasp. "Play times over Plunder." He said and sunk his claws into the penguin's soft flesh, blood tickled out as Kia let go of the broom and it rolled away from her grasp.

Dakota grinned evilly down at the penguin, who now was loosing blood fast because of all her injuries. "I expected more from General Frost's kin." He said tauntingly.

Kia glared at him, but everything around her was getting blurry, so she couldn't really see him. "They will stop you, you won't win, evil never does." Kia said fiercely.

Dakota chuckled darkly. "I already have." He said and with a fierce growl, he stabbed her side with his robot hand(now a knife) and everything for Kia went black.

**CnC**

When team Watermelon got the call about Kia going MIA, they rushed over there as fast as they could, while Nika cursed Kia for being a complete idiot.

If anyone even slightly ever worked with Kia, they could easily tell that although she was a genius, she made stupid decisions and did just plain stupid things, it was in her nature.

So there they were, both team Watermelon and the Penguins(minus Kia) standing on the fake island in the penguin habitat, trying to figure out where Kia was.

"General, you know Dakota better ven the rest of us, vhere do you think he is?" Nika asked, after they had settled on the fact that Kia was indeed stupid enough to go fight Dakota alone, they just needed to find out where Dakota was, find him and you find Kia.

General Frost honestly didn't know, whenever he fought Dakota, it was on his terms, in a place Frost was comfortable with, but this time it was different, and to put it plainly, he could hardly think properly at the moment. His judgement was clouded with worry for Kia, he had raised her as if she was his own, he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

It was silent, as everyone waited for the General to give them orders, but he never did.

Suddenly, Kowalski remembered something, he turned to team Watermelon. "Do you remember what ribbon she is wearing?" He asked and the three mammals looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"The one you gave her, it's her favorite." Nutmeg answered and Kowalski grinned.

He smiled and began heading back into the HQ, he returned shortly holding a weird device. "I put a tracking chip in that ribbon, I can track her using this." He explained and once again received weird looks from the others. "What? I just put one in that ribbon, just incase something like this happened." He said defensively.

Ty leaned over to Nutmeg. "Or he's just a overprotective boyfriend." She whispered and Nutmeg couldn't help but snicker a little at that.

General Frost looked at the invention with curiosity and wonder. "It can find Kia?" He asked and Kowalski nodded before turning it on.

He cleared his throat and looked down on the little screen as a little pink dot appeared on the screen. "It appears Kia is in a warehouse across the Central Park." He said.

General Frost nodded. "Right, let's go." He said and instantly returned back to his usual general self.

**CnC**

Kia blinked open her eyes, everything was still blurry, but she soon could make out the figure of Dakota. "I-I'm still alive?" She asked as she realized that she wasn't dead yet.

Dakota chuckled darkly. "I was going to kill you then, but I thought what better way to kill you, then right in front of Frost himself? So yes, for now you are still alive." He said and Kia glared at him.

"I used to think that everyone, no matter how evil has some light in them. I see now that I was wrong, your heart is as black as death itself, and your soul is as empty as space." She snarled.

Dakota grinned right back at her. "I couldn't have said it better myself." He said, strangely happy.

"Let her go Dakota, your fight is with me." Said a voice from behind and Dakota turned around to see General Frost standing in front of the Penguins and team Watermelon, glaring at him.

Dakota chuckled. "You and I might be playing the game, but this-" He dragged Kia over to him. "Penguin is an important piece, and right now Frost, you're in checkmate."

Frost shook his head. "Not this time Dakota, I won't let you kill anyone else I love, no this time you leave my family alone." He said and took a step forward the insane fox.

Dakota shook his head. "To bad you don't have a say in this." He said and turned his robot hand into a gun, pointing it at Kia's head.

Frost tensed as the gun was pointed at Kia's head. "Let her go Dakota, fight me instead." He said, his voice surprisingly soft.

Dakota shook his head again. "No, because killing her will give you more pain than if I just killed you!" He yelled at the penguin.

Frost glared at him, and continued to step forward. "Let. Her. Go." He said again, and right then he turned around and yelled at Rico, who reacted and hacked up a knife, which landed in Frost's flippers and he threw it at Dakota.

The knife hit his robot arm, making in malfunction and fiz out, making him drop Kia.

While Dakota was surprised, Frost took the opportunity to grab the broom that was lying around and attack him with it.

While Frost and Dakota were fighting, Kowalski and the others ran over to Kia, who wasn't looking so good. Kowalski picked her up. "Kia, you're alive." He said happily.

Kia looked up at Kowalski and smiled. "Yep, I'm alive." She said, her voice a little loopy from the lack of blood.

Meanwhile, back with General Frost and Dakota, Frost was winning, he had taken care of the robotic arm and had nearly taken down Dakota. "Alright Dakota, you're done, and you're going back to prison." He said, looking down at the fox.

Dakota backed up to the wall. "I was expecting something like this to happen." He said and suddenly he pressed down on the wall, opening up a small keypad, which he quickly entered something in.

_Countdown starting, self destruct in two minutes_.

Frost glared at him. "What did you just do Dakota?" He yelled at the fox.

Dakota grinned creepily. "Either she dies, or we all do." He said and burst into evil laughter.

Frost turned around to the group of agents. "We have to get out of here, the whole place is about to blow!" He called and the animals eyes widened.

Kowalski and Rico helped Kia up and soon everyone was running for the exit.

_One minute till self destruct_.

Frost turned back around to look at Dakota, he breathed out in frustration. "No matter how much I want you to die, I can't let you." He said.

Dakota pressed himself against the wall, and sunk his claws into the ground. "I'm not going anywhere." He said stubbornly.

"General Frost!" Skipper called, averting the general's attention to the flat headed penguin.

The others had reached the doors and were just waiting for him.

_Thirty seconds till self destruct_

Frost glanced back at the crazy fox, before finally coming to a realization, perhaps it was better to let him die, he had already been through so much torture, why give him more by forcing him to live?

General Frost turned back to the others and slid after them, and they all exited the warehouse.

And just as they reached a safe distance, the warehouse blew up.

Kowalski and Rico sat Kia down and Rico went to join they others as they looked at the explosion.

Kowalski stayed behind with Kia. "I'm glad you're alive." He said happily and Kia smiled slightly.

No matter how much Kowalski was happy, he was also angry. "How could you do that? Don't you know how stupid that was, or how worried I was? You nearly got yourself killed! Don't you ever do that again!" Kowalski yelled.

General Frost looked at the two scientists. "What give him the right to yell at her like that?" He asked, glaring ever so slightly at Kowalski.

Ty looked at the general. "Well, they are together sir." She said and Frost's eyes widened in understanding, it all made sense now.

"Oh"

Nutmeg leaned over to Nika. "You're not going to yell at her?" She asked.

Nika shook her head. "No, today I tink I'll let Kowalski do vat. It is amusing to vatch." She said and the two giggled a bit.

**CnC**

The next day, everyone was back in the penguin HQ, Kowalski and Rico were tending to Kia's wounds, while the others were watching the TV

_"I'm here with you live, from the scene of an explosion: the story at ten"_ Chuck Charles said on the TV.

Frost winced slightly. "That's going to be hard to cover up." He said as Skipper turned off the TV.

"Do you think he's dead, sir?" Skipper asked, referring to Dakota.

Frost nodded. "Not even he could survive something like that." He told them.

Just then, Kowalski waddled over. "I just finished attending to Kia's wounds, she should be fine." He told them.

Frost nodded, glad to hear that. "Kowalski, Ty tells me you are dating my granddaughter?" He asked, raising an eye at the tall penguin.

Kowaski shuffled awkwardly. "Yes sir." H replied.

Frost looked at him. "She picked good this time, I aprove." He said and Kowalski beamed. "However, if you hurt her, then you will have to deal with me." He threatened and Kowalski gulped and nodded.

And for that moment, everything was fine.

**Me: Woo, this is our longest chapter yet! **

**Kia: So, is this too dark for K+? Should we move it up too T?**

**Me: Tell us in a review, bye readers!**


	19. The Plunder Trio

**Me: Well we're back, and writing for CnC and SRSS again, yay!**

**Kia: SRSS will be updated tomorrow for those that are interesting. **

**Me: Okay, I know I've already asked this, but if you haven't already, could you please vote on the poll on my profile? Because so far, it's a tie, and that would mean that I would have to choose, and I can't make decisions, that's kinda why there is a poll. **

**Kia: So, remember to vote, now onto the chapter!**

Two penguins stood alone in an igloo.

The first was a tall male, he was quite handsome and he had some slightly longer feathers that stuck up on his head in the front. His eyes were sapphire blue. However, the girl was short, and had a lot of feathers on her head that stuck out and fell in front of her matching sapphire eyes, covering her left one completely and the top of her right.

"When do we leave?" The short penguin girl asked, looking up at the very tall boy, who looked down at his flipper as if it had a watch on it, it didn't.

He looked back up from his flipper. "Soon, with any luck we should get there by afternoon tomorrow." He replied with a simply shrug.

The girl nodded, she seemed to be thinking about something. "I can't believe it's taken us this long to visit." She said.

"Well, to be fair we didn't know where she was until a few days ago." The boy pointed out, and the girl nodded.

She scoffed a little. "That little prat, I still don't know why we even are visiting her." She said and folded her flippers.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Because, she's our sister, we have to at least try to get to know her." He stated making it sound obvious.

The girl rolled her eyes right back at him. "Yeah, well what if she doesn't want to get to know us? After all, she already has grandfather." She said, her voice slightly bitter at the end.

He looked annoyed. "Of course she wants to know us, we're her siblings. Also, does it really matter that she is grandfather's favorite? We were the ones who cut ties with him." He reminded her, giving the short penguin an annoyed look.

She shrugged a little. "And for good reason too. Grandfather could never replace mom and dad, and he shouldn't have tried." The girl said and the boy nodded.

"Kia can be grandfather's favorite for all I care, he never liked us and we never liked him. But Kia was raised by him, it's not like she could work up a hatred for him." The boy said and the girl sighed.

She looked down. "I suppose you're right, we can't blame her for being closer to that man than us, he was there for her when we weren't." She said a little glumly.

The guy sighed. "That's why we're visiting her, now come on, we should get going, or else we'll miss our flight." He said and the girl nodded.

And with that, the two penguins exited the igloo.

**CnC**

Afternoon, tomorrow.

"Skippah! Alice is coming with two crates!" Private called as he watched the bored zookeeper make her way over with two crates.

Instantly, Skipper, Kowalski, Kia, and Rico were standing next to Private, smiling and waving as Alice walked over and dumped the crates in the habitat.

"Here you go, you little nuisances, go socialize with the weirdos." Alice said as she placed the crates down and walked away, grumpy as always.

The five Penguins looked at the crates with curiosity.

Private looked at the crates in wonder. "What do you think is in the crates?" He asked, looking at them curiously.

Right then, a voice came from one of the crates. "If you are quite done guessing, then maybe you can get us out of these wooden boxes?" Came a girl's voice and Kia's eyes widened.

"It couldn't be." Kia whispered quietly as Rico hacked up a crowbar and was about to open the crate.

However, another voice interrupted him. "There is no need for brute force, there should be small slide up top, pull that and the crate will open with ease." This voice was a boy.

Rico shrugged and swallowed the crowbar back up before opening the crates the way the male voice had suggested.

The crates opened and two penguins walked out. Kia gasped. "It is them." She said as her siblings waddled out of the crates.

Skipper looked at them suspiciously. "Who are you? Spies?" He asked in paranoia.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Lovely, our sister shares a habitat with a paranoid ruffian." She said, completely ignoring Skipper as she turned to the tall boy.

The boy rolled his eyes at his sister before turning to look at the flat headed penguin. "We are not spies, and even if we were, I doubt you have anything of importance here, so coming here would simply be a waste of time." He stated and Skipper glared at him.

Kia had taken the opportunity of them being distracted to hide behind Kowalski, not wanting to deal with her siblings at the moment.

Kowalski glanced behind him to see Kia hiding. "Kia, what are you doing?" He asked in a hushed whisper, figuring that if she was hiding she wanted to be quiet.

"I'm hiding, I thought that was obvious when I retreated behind you." Kia whispered back, as she peaked at the two newcomers, who were now looking at Rico in disgust as he hacked up stuff.

Kowalski followed her gaze to the two newcomers. "Why are you hiding?" He asked.

Kia was about to answer when the tall boy spotted her and smiled a little. "Kiandra, what are you doing?" He asked, glancing from Kowalski to Kia.

She chuckled and stepped out of her hiding spot. "Oh, you know, just...stuff." She said, not being able to think of a good reason why she was hiding behind Kowalski.

Skipper looked from Kia, to the two new penguins. "You know them soldier?" He asked and Kia nodded.

"They are by siblings." Kia explained and waddled over to them. She pointed at the boy. "This is my brother; Kaiden." She said and Kaiden nodded. Kia then pointed at the girl. "And my sister; Kaitylnn." She introduced and Kaitylnn just stood there.

Kaitylnn looked up at Kia. "Well, are you going to introduce us to your...habitat-mates?" She asked, glancing at the Penguins.

Kia nodded. "Sure, I guess." She said, sounding anything but enthusiastic about it as she walked over to her team. "This is Skipper." She introduced, gesturing to him.

She then pointed at Kowalski. "Thats Kowalski." She said and the two newcomers looked at him with interest.

Kaiden stepped forward and looked at the scientist. "Is this one your boyfriend?" He asked looking unimpressed.

Kia looked at him. "Well, yes, but I don't see how you would know that." She said, wondering hoe on earth her brother knew that, because she hasn't told him.

Kaitylnn rolled her eyes at Kia. "Kaiden now has the ability to read minds" she said sarcastically and shook her head at Kia as she looked like she fully believed what her sister had just told her.

Kia was looking at her brother with round eyes, believing everything.

Her older sister rolled her eyes again. "Kia, I was being sarcastic, Luke heard grandfather complain about it when he was overseeing the cadets, Luke went home and told Kaiden, who then told me, honestly Kia, you are so gullible." She said and Kia looked down in embarrassment.

Kia cleared her throat. "Anyways-this is Rico." She said, gesturing to Rico. "And this is Private." She finished and introduced them to Private, who waved happily at them.

Kaitylnn looked at Rico and Private a little bit before turning to Kia. "Hmm, Kia, Kaiden and I had to pry the information of your whereabouts from Luke, why have you never told us anything from your life?" She asked.

Kaiden sighed and walked over to his sisters. "Kaitylnn didn't mean to sound like a peacock, we just wanted to know why my son knows more about you than we do." He explained.

Kia looked at her siblings and gulped slightly, they always intimidated her. "Well, because you two have never shown an interest in my life, so I stopped trying." She stated.

Kaitylnn looked down slightly and Kaiden nodded a little. "Fair point, now we will be staying here for a few days, hopefully we can get to know each other a bit more." He said and looked around at the Penguins. "Where do we sleep?" He asked.

**CnC**

After Kaiden and Kaitylnn got settled, the two were slowly but surely driving everyone crazy.

Kaitylnn did nothing but criticize, she seemed to have a complaint for everything, the TV, the uncleanliness of the base, the loud neighbors, the entrance, Rico.

Kaiden was annoying in a different way, as he would constantly be correcting them, and called them 'incapable' and pointed out that they could all use a bit more brains, and a little less bronze.

Not to mention whenever you got the three siblings together, they would do nothing but argue, it seemed Kia didn't get along with her siblings very well, or at all.

At that moment, the Plunder trio were arguing again.

"It's not my fault I didn't know what 'take a hike' meant! I was seven!"

"Oh come on! It's simple polymathy, it was thanks to you that no guy would talk to me for months!"

"Or maybe it was just because you're scary, and they thought you would cast a spell on them and turn them all into toads!"

Kaiden looked rather annoyed as his two sisters argued, they were all outside, on the fake island in the penguin habitat, and they weren't being very quite. He sighed. "Kait, Kia, can't you stop arguing for once? You're making a scene." He said calmly.

Kaitylnn snapped her head over to her brother. "We're making a scene? Like you did all the time when you were younger? Every night mom and dad were gone, you just had to throw a party, every night grandfather was gone, you had to throw a party, you just had to be both smart, and popular, isn't that right brother?" She asked and pretty soon they were arguing.

Kia watched her two older siblings argue, she folded her flippers and scoffed. "You two are so immature." She said and instantly the two older siblings glared at her.

"Oh, that's rich coming from the twenty four year old that still wears bows!" Katylnn said and Kia glared at her.

Meanwhile, inside the base, the Penguins were covering their earholes.

"This is worse than King Julian's parties." Private said as he covered his earholes, trying to tune them out.

Skipper had to agree with that. "We have to get them out of here." He said loudly, trying to speak loud enough so Private could hear him in the midst of the yelling.

Rico waddled by holding a pillow, he grumbled and covered his head with the pillow, in attempt to tune out the arguing just above them. He didn't know how much more he could take of this, it was like torture.

Kowalski sighed. "I'll see what I can do." He said, already guessing that they were going to make him deal with this.

Skipper nodded encouragingly to him. "At a boy Kowalski!" He told him as the penguin climbed up the ladder, on his way to go and see what he could do about the siblings.

He exited the HQ and saw the siblings, they were just a few feet away. He breathed out and called to them. "Kia, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, as the three Plunders quieted down.

Kia smiled and her eyes shown relief as she nodded and waddled over to him. "Yes?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

Kowalski glanced at the other two Plunders before turning back to Kia. "I've noticed, you and your siblings don't quite get along." He started and Kia nodded.

"Well, when they look down upon you as a disgrace to the family, then yeah, you don't get along with them too well." She said simply, and folded her flippers.

Kowalski nodded, and thought about what he was going to say next. "Maybe, while they are here, you could work on rekindling that family bond?" He suggested carefully.

Kia sighed and looked Kowalski in the eyes. "Kowalski, you can't rekindle something that was never lit." She said and glanced over at her siblings, they were no longer arguing, just waiting for Kia to finish talking with Kowalski. "But, I do see your point, and I'll try to 'bond' with them." Kia said.

Kowalski breathed out and smiled at her, he was about to speak, when Kia pulled him into a passionate kiss, and when she pulled away, Kowalski wasn't to sure what to say. "What was that for?" He asked.

Kia smiled and cast a grin at her siblings. "For show, Kaitylnn always said I could never get a guy. I showed her didn't I?" She asked and chuckled a little before saying goodbye to him and waddling back over to her siblings.

Kaitylnn raised an eye at her younger sister. "Do you always dismiss him like that?" She asked, as she glanced over at Kowalski.

Kia grinned mischievously at her. "Jealous?" She asked slyly and Kaitylnn glared at her again. Her feet shuffled a little, like they always did when Kia won an argument.

Kaiden shook his head at his sisters. "Kaitylnn, we did not come here to fight." He reminded her sternly and Kaitylnn rolled her eyes. "We came to bond with our sister, and I intend to do that." He said and turned to Kia. "How about instead of fighting, the three of us take a walk around the park?" He suggested.

Kia looked around a bit, unsure if she wanted too or not, but then she remembered what she promised Kowalski and sighed a little. "Alright, if you two want to 'bond' then the park would be a good idea." She said and Kaiden nodded approvingly.

Kaitylnn sighed. "Fine, but you better be able to keep up this time Kia, I remember the last time the three of us tried to go on a walk, you kept on stopping." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kia couldn't help but grin. "The last time we did anything like this, I was ten. Believe me, it'll be the two of you, that will have trouble keeping up with me." She said and instantly took off, leaving her siblings behind.

Kaitylnn growled in frustration. "Is this a race now? Fine!" She said and took off after her sister.

Kaiden sighed and shook his head as he followed at a slower pace. "This is not a race! It's sibling bonding time!" He yelled after them and took off after them.

**CnC**

It was late by the time the siblings returned, or at least Kia returned, Kaiden and Kaitylnn didn't seem to be around.

Kia quite literally fell down into the HQ, making the others jump a little as they got up and walked over to her, leaving the previous poker game alone. They had decided to wait for them to get back.

Private looked at Kia, she was lying on the ground muttering something under her breath, she didn't look well. "Kia, are you alright?" Private asked.

At first Kia didn't say anything, and the four boys wondered if she heard him, and then suddenly, she jumped up, a huge goofy grin on her face. "Course of, Private, am I!" She said in a insane yet happy voice as she got up and tripped a little.

The guys glanced at each other, something was definitely wrong with her.

Kowalski looked at her. "How did it go with your siblings?" He asked as Kia made her way over to the table.

She looked at him, confused for a second before her face lit up. "Siblings? Siblings! Siblings! Siblings! Siblings! Sibbbblings!" She yelled excitedly and jumped into the air. "Siblings gone gone, left they, gone! Walk went we on, challenge snowcones did they!" She said and toppled a bit.

Skipper raised an eye at the penguin. "Snowcone challenge?" He asked and Kia nodded excitedly.

"Kaitylnn think not me it do! Showed did her I! Did ten eat I! Hehe, look Kaiden's face." Kia said and started giggling uncontrollably in front of them.

Skipper glanced at Kowalski, hoping he could translate. "Kowalski, translate." He ordered.

Kowalski nodded and got to work. "It would appear that while on her walk with her siblings, Kaitylnn challenged her to eat a snowcone, not wanted to back down, Kia did, in fact I believe she ate ten, and apparently Kaiden's face was priceless, but now Kaiden and Kaitylnn are gone." He explained.

Private tilted his head a little. "Do you think they can have snowcones?" He asked and Kia toppled over to him.

"No, no, no! Siblings snowcones not eat! Silly Private!" Kia said and giggled again, leaning on the young penguin. "Plunder no eat snowcones! Can't Plunders! Hehe, but SNOWCONES good! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good!" Kia sang happily.

Skipper looked at Kia. "So none of you can have snowcones?" He asked and Kia nodded.

"Nopity nope nope nope! Crazy go we!" Kia said and giggled again.

Sure they solved the mystery of why Kia was acting the way she was, but that brought another problem. "Kia, did Kaiden and Kaitylnn eat a snowcone?" Skipper asked.

Kia shook her head. "Nien!" She said and they sighed in relief. "Nine!" She said.

Private nodded. "We heard you the first time Kia." He said and patted her on the back.

Kia laughed again. "No, no ,no! Siblings nine ate! I win! Cause eat ten did I, they while only nine ate!" She said and waddled over to Rico. "D'you wanna know something funny?" She asked and continued talking. "Kaitylnn wanna home go! She there swim! Silly Kaitylnn! Kaitylnn no swim! No she how! Disappointed was she! Only birdie can't who fly, swim or!" She said and burst into another fit of giggles.

Kowalski's eyes widened. 'Kaitylnn doesn't know how to swim?" He asked and Kia nodded as she made her way over to him.

"You sir! Are handsome very! Very! Very! Very! Very! Very! Very handsome." Kia said and tripped on her own feet, it took a moment for her to resign her balance. "No, swim Kaitylnn! Useless she bird! But try will she!" She said happily.

The fours eyes widened. "Kia, where is Kaitylnn going?" Skipper asked.

Kia at the moment was playing with a rubix cube she had found. "Docks." She said simply, concentrating on the cube.

Private looked at her. "What about Kaiden?" He asked, they needed to know if he would need saving too.

Kia looked up from the now completed rubix cube. "Oh, Kaiden fine is! He weak! Weak! Weak! Weak! Weak! Weak! Can't snowcone his hold, sleeping he park is!" Kia said and burst into a fit of giggles. "He snores!" She said, giggling.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, Private you go get Kaiden from the park, Rico and I will go rescue Kaitylnn from drowning herself." He ordered.

Kowalski looked at them. "What about me?" He asked.

Skipper looked from him to Kia. "You'll stay here with our snowcone crazy soldier, she can't be left alone." He said, and to prove his point Kia gasped in realization.

"If we are what we eat, are we fish?" Kia asked in an actual sentence, looking off into the distance as her eyes began going different ways.

Kowalski glanced at Kia before nodding to Skipper. "I see your point." He said and then Skipper, Rico, and Private left.

**CnC**

Skipper and Rico made it to the docks to see Kaitylnn looking at the water, standing on the very edge.

"Don't do it soldier!" Skipper called as they slid over to her.

Kaitylnn snapped her head over to Skipper and Rico, she looked confused. "What? No, I had no intention of swimming, I'd be crazy to do that." She said in a strangely normal voice.

Skipper and Rico got up and Skipper looked from her to the water. "Then why are you at the edge?" He asked, suspiciously.

Kaitylnn looked down at the water. "Well, I assume snowcone me was attempting to do something stupid, like swim home or something, I don't remember how I got here, in fact the last thing I remember was eating a snowcone, I'm just glad I snapped out if it before I did something stupid." She said in her matter-of-fact like way.

Skipper and Rico nodded in understanding.

"However, I am very tired and would now like to rest, take me back to your habitat." Kaitylnn ordered and began walking off from the docks.

Skipper and Rico glanced at each other before following the short Plunder back to the Central Park Zoo.

**CnC**

They got back last, Private had woken Kaiden up and brought him back to the habitat right before they got back.

Skipper, Rico, and Kaitylnn entered the HQ to see Kia sleeping on the floor.

Skipper looked up at Kowalski. "What happened here?" He asked.

"She passed out after trying to see if she tasted like fish." Kowalski explained as he waddled over to them.

Skipper nodded in understanding, and Rico went to go bring Kia to her bunk, while Kaitylnn shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know how you deal with her." She said and smiled a little at her sister.

Truth be told, the siblings had fun that day, and Kaitylnn had to admit, grandfather had done a good job with Kia, she had matured greatly from the little nuisance that Kaitylnn had always thought she was.

She looked forward to getting to know her sister, and maybe they could be an actual family again.

**CnC**

The next day, the Penguins, Kaiden, and Kaitylnn were walking around the park, since the two Plunder siblings would be staying at the Central Park Zoo for the next few days, team Watermelon had let Kia stay there as well, at least until her siblings were gone.

They were walking past a raccoon right then, and he kept giving Kia dirty looks.

Kia looked from the raccoon to the group. "What exactly did we do yesterday?" She asked.

Kaiden shrugged as he watched some squirrels run away from him. "I haven't a clue, however I'm quite sure we will hear about it soon, I highly doubt this park can stay quiet for long." He said, feeling a little ashamed of himself for submitting to the snowcones the previous day.

Kaitylnn sighed. "I regret challenging you two to a snowcone eating contest." She said as a duck shook her head disapprovingly at her.

Kia and Kaiden nodded in agreement. "I think we can all agree that this is your fault." Kaiden said, looking at the shortest of the siblings.

Kaitylnn rolled her eyes. "You two didn't have to accept the challenge." She reminded them.

Kia scoffed. "Yeah right, in case you've forgotten, a Plunder never backs down from a challenge, even when they know it will be nothing but trouble."

Kaitylnn scoffed. "Please, we all know that you're more of a Frost than a Plunder." She said and they all agreed to that.

Kia grinned. "Oh, and just for the record, I won." She said, snickering at her siblings.

Kaiden shook his head. "No you didn't." He said stubbornly as he folded his flippers and looked down at the youngest Plunder.

Kia looked smugly back up at him. "I had ten, you two babies only had nine, that means that I won, and you loose." She said and paused before grinning slyly up at him. "Perhaps I need to define what 'loosing' means? Hmm?" She asked.

Kaiden rolled his eyes and ruffled the top of her feathers, making them poof out in every direction, while Kia tried to get away.

The Penguins watched the siblings play around and act rather childish, it was quite funny to watch, as they couldn't seem to act mature even for something so simple as a walk.

**CnC**

The next few days went by smoothly, Kaiden and Kaitylnn both loved science and so them, plus Kia and Kowalski were often in the lab, even though Kaitylnn complained about the small space and the lack of tools.

Kia and her siblings still argued, but not as often as that first day, and they got quite the lecture when general Frost heard about their little snowcone adventure, and yet they still had no idea what they did during that time.

However, when Frost did lecture them, Kia was the only one that took it seriously, the other two simply rolled their eyes, they still didn't listen to him, and they never would, but the differences between Kaiden, Kaitylnn, and Frost wouldn't stop the siblings from connecting with their little sister.

And finally, it was time for them to leave.

Kia pulled them into a group hug. "It's been great having you two around, especially since we've never really got along." She said after the hug, Alice would be coming with their crates soon, so this was their goodbyes.

Kaiden nodded. "Agreed, I hope we can do this again soon, maybe the next time you come to Antartica?" He suggested and Kia smiled a bit.

Kaitylnn smiled at her siblings. "This has been fun, probably the most fun I've had in years, even if I was surrounded by these primitive zoo animals the entire time." She said and raised an eye at the zoo.

Kaiden shook his head. "Way to ruin the moment Kaitylnn." He said and laughed slightly.

Kaitylnn rolled her eyes. "Oh, and what was the mood? Awkward?" She asked, and truth be told it was a little awkward, since they still didn't quite know each other yet.

Kia stifled a giggle. "Hate to break it to you Kaitylnn, but you were the one that set the mood." She said and laughed as her sister playfully hit her.

Kaiden shrugged. "I don't know Kia, I'm positive you were the one who brought the awkwardness, it's who you are." He said and smirked a little.

Kia folded her flippers. "Well, I guess that's a trait I got from you, ain't that right mister 'I needed help with my social anxiety?" She asked and Kaiden glared at her.

At this point Kaitylnn piped in. "We should be glad he grew out of that, or else we wouldn't have that sweet son of his." She said.

Kaiden looked at her. "Ah yes, without Luke you wouldn't have anything to look forward too, now would you Kaitylnn? I mean really, Kia, our youngest sibling has a boyfriend, while you still can't get a date." He said and Kaitylnn glared at him.

After that, everything went downhill and soon the Plunder trio was arguing again.

Private sighed as he covered his earholes again, trying to tune them out. "Not this again." He said.

Skipper looked at him. "Just be glad their leaving." He told the young private as he covered his own earholes.

And until Alice came to take them away, the trio continued to argue, they may have took the first step to getting along, but there was still an entire staircase, which would take them years to climb.

**Me: And thus, it is that we end this chapter. **

**Kia: Yes, this is a shorter chapter, and we apologize for that, but don't worry because the next chapter(which will be out by Wednesday) will be nice and long. **

**Me: Yep, so make sure to review, and if you haven't already, VOTE!**

**Kia: Bye! **


End file.
